Daydream
by MEStarr
Summary: AU/AH: It was cold at first; a grotty motel in the middle of nowhere, far from familiarity. But slowly she adjusted, slipping into the way of life and making new friends. A 'breath of fresh air'…that's what they said, to 'recover' from it all. That's what she needed. Damon / Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Well it sure has been a while since I've been here, sorry for not updating / uploading for months. I hope you like this and please review so I know whether or not to carry on.**

_Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia_

The sign loomed out of the darkness, catching the reflection of the headlights in the dark; a flash of white and it was gone again.

"Mystic Falls?"

After such a long silence the sound of my voice seemed to ring out like it was spoken through a bullhorn. The man in the driving seat tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, looking through the mirror at me, "Virginia."

Rolling my eyes, I looked back out the window with a heavy sigh, my eyes drooping and the start of a headache forming at the back of my skull, "Any reason?" I'd never heard of the place before…by the looks of it there was a reason for that.

"Mrs Gilbert's younger sister lives nearby. I was told to bring you here." And of course all he does is follow specific instructions set by Mr and Mrs Gilbert as if they were gods. They _were_ gods. Whatever they wanted, they would get it. The puppeteers to our world; they orchestrated each and every day. Why else would I be _here_ now?

"Aunt Jenna lives in Fells Church." Wherever that was

"You're not staying with Ms Sommers." I'd never met this man before five hours ago and he knows more about my life than I do. "Mr Gilbert has found you some suitable accommodation in the town. He assured me that it would do for a few days before you find some place more comfortable." I braced myself for a squat house.

Pulling the old jumper a little closer around me in an attempt to protect myself from the freezing air conditioning he'd insisted on keeping on, I leant back into the seat, the silence taking hold once more. Countless identical houses flitted past the tinted windows of the shiny black town car; so far from its home in the city. It was the typical small town; with big gardens and white picket fences; toys scattered around the front yard and perfectly painted white panelling coating the house; the wrap-around porch with the swing-bench. It didn't take long to reach the square; a police station, the Mystic Bar & Grill, a grocers, a bakery, a salon…a few clothes stores and the like…it wasn't exactly Time Square. But despite its apparent desertion, even in the moonlight the place held a strange sort of town. Then again, who knew what it would be like in the light of day.

Harrison, my obedient driver, eventually pulled into the parking lot of what could only be described as a typical motel. A two story L-shaped building; flaking blue doors and darkened windows...what could I say? My parents; wealthy in the extremes and this is the 'suitable establishment' they chose for their only daughter. I sound like a spoilt brat, and I'm sure it'd be perfectly fine, it's just so…_them_.

He got out of the car and retrieved my suitcase from the boot as I got out, stretching my arms up and arching my back. All that time in the car I was craving some form of exercise. "I assume Mr Gilbert has given you the funds to pay for your stay."

No, not especially, "Yes, don't worry about it; I've got it from here." I said, pulling up the handle to the suitcase and slinging the black gym bag over my shoulder, wincing a little at the twisting motion, "Thanks for the drive."

He almost smiled. It didn't reach his eyes anyway, "My pleasure," Well you did get paid a considerable amount to do it, "I'll contact Mr Gilbert to inform him of your safe arrival." I was never given any need to contact the people who were considered my parents; I was instructed to only contact them when I needed to. "Goodbye Ms Gilbert."

"Mr Taylor." He was already back in the car. I let out a weary sigh as he disappeared out of the lot, taking my things and making for the office. Ten minutes later I found myself sat at the end of the creaky bed in the obscenely priced room, a broken spring digging painfully into my leg. I felt like a character in some horror film as I sat there in the darkened room; only the artificial street light filtering through the thin curtains to illuminate the place. The broken light bulb hanging from a wire in the middle of the room didn't look too promising.

"Thanks mum and dad…you really pushed the boat out this time."

The ticking clock hanging lopsided on the wall read quarter past midnight as my phone beeped twice, signalling a text. Picking it up, I frowned at the message: _Hope you had a safe journey, your father wants you to call in the morning; he'll be in the office at eight. Andie x_ Then he'll have his usual meeting at 8:30 so I estimated I'd have about ten minutes…though that may be pushing it. Andie Starr was my father's secretary, personal assistant, slave…whatever you wanted to call it; either way, she got paid a _lot_. When she first got the job I had a sneaky suspicion that they were having an affair but then I got to know her and the suspicions went away as our sort-of-friendship grew. Not to mention the fact that she and Trevor were soon to be engaged.

I replied quickly, assuring that I'd call at my allotted time (sans the bitterness) before changing into a pair of pyjamas, brushing my teeth and crawling into the uncomfortable, dusty bed. Just for a night…tomorrow I'd find somewhere that didn't feel like the set up for some psycho murderer to capture their next victim. I spent at least ten minutes staring at the lock on the door as if Anton Chigurh was about to shoot it through. Stupid Elena…just relax and sleep.

* * *

"I had Andie send you an itinerary and a list of all the things that you need to get done. Have you received it?"

Sitting up on the bed, I looked over at the open screen of my MacBook pro, their way of making it up to me when they forgot my 17th birthday. They also forgot my 14th…and 15th…16th too, for that matter. There was always an overly expensive gift to make up for their shoddy parenting, "Yep, I have it." I muttered, double clicking on the attachment of the email. Bloody hell…when did I become one of his employees?

"You enrol at Mystic Falls High School today, Principal Lockwood is expecting you. I should remind you that the Lockwood's are good friends to your mother and I so should anything occur we will hear of it almost immediately."

"Dad I'm not going to cause trouble-"

"-I'm just mentioning, Miranda and I will not be pleased if we were to hear through our old friends that you haven't been behaving as you should." And what's that? Like a nun? I was an honour student at my old school; I didn't get sent away for my behaviour. Apparently I needed the '_fresh country air'_. "You're aware of how powerful the Gilbert name is and how much prestige it holds." Don't I just, it's all I ever hear about. I've considered changing my surname to Sommers instead; that's my mother's surname…it might take the pressure off a little bit, "The Gilberts were a founding family in Mystic Falls, and therefore it's that much more important that you make a good impression." Blah, blah, blah I'd heard it all before; you're an ambassador to the name. "That leads me on to the next part of the list. Elena as a returning founding family member you will be required to attend certain events…these are compulsory."

My gaze travelled down the list, wincing a little at the various events noted down. "All of them?"

"Every one." Kill me. The 'Founding Ladies Tea Party' really stood out as a rager, "Now you have enough money to find yourself somewhere comfortable to live; if you need more you can contact my accountant; Ms Starr will give you his details. Is there anything else you need?"

Closing my eyes, I looked over to where my bags were left open on the side table; the two inch thick folder catching my eye. Of course he wouldn't remember such an _unimportant_ detail, "What about a doctor?" It's not like I was ill at all…

He was quiet for a moment but when he spoke again it was just the same as before; like he was speaking to a colleague. "There are a number of qualified doctors in the area. Again I'll have Ms Starr send you the details and you can take it from there. If that's it, I have a meeting I need to attend. Goodbye."

"Bye-"The dial tone sounded before I even finished that word, "_Dad_." Letting out a groan, I fell back on the bed, feeling completely…dejected…I don't even know. Frustrated; I think that was it. I got it that they didn't want children, I _got_ that, but they could at least put in a little effort from time to time! Just something as simple as finding me somewhere to live or finding me a doctor; telling me where I'm going or someone nearby who I could trust and count on if I was to get into trouble. Nothing…they didn't give me anything. Hell, they didn't even say goodbye when I left the city.

There wasn't exactly anything I could do about it anyway. Instead I got up, had a shower and looked into the suitcase that I'd be living out of for however long I was here. The calendar Andie had sent me didn't seem to have an end. To be honest it was almost funny. The minute they get me out of the city they're trying to keep me away for as long as possible. Out of sight, out of mind, I suppose. However many miles away; I was no longer their concern.

Feeling the cold outside without even opening the door or looking out of the window, I opted for some black skinny jeans, a loose black racerback top and some heeled black Chelsea boots. Pulling on my leather jacket, I tied my hair up into a messy top-knot before applying some simple makeup. Finishing off with a woolly black scarf and some fingerless black gloves before tucking everything valuable inside one of the suitcases and locking it…just in case. Without a car I guess I had a walk ahead of me, locking up the room and slipping the key into my handbag, I made my way down to the parking lot.

With the biting cold wind, I made my decision quickly and called for a taxi. Call me lazy, but I wasn't risking getting myself even more ill before I even had a doctor. My doctor in New York had advised bed rest but that was hardly an option with this new schedule.

Class had already begun when I arrived at the school, too busy taking in the town to take note of where we were going. It looked just like every other school I'd seen out of the city but it was a world away from my previous one which was, in all essence, Constance…our lives were like that of Serena and Blair. And that was all fun on the surface at least.

Paying the driver, I made my way into the school; finding the reception and speaking to the woman behind the desk. Not five minutes later I was being called into the Principals office like some unruly student. To be quite honest she wasn't what I expected…Carol Lockwood…intimidating, yes. She had a neat brown bob and piercing, judging even, blue eyes that made me feel strangely uncomfortable and unsure of myself. Usually I was fairly confident; I'd be brought up to be confident and independent…in fact I'd been brought up as an adult, so this was odd for me. Even her smile seemed fake somehow, "Ms Gilbert, pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile, standing to shake my hand.

"Principal Lockwood," I greeted, sitting down as she motioned towards the seat.

"Call me Carol! I insist," She said, waving off the formalities. Somehow I couldn't imagine she'd do that with anyone else, clearly the woman knew who my parents were. "Your father emailed me regarding your enrolment." In other words Andie emailed; she probably just wanted to seem that much more important. I don't even think my dad knew his way around Microsoft Outlook; he didn't even send emails himself to my mother, "And your reference from St. Mary's was superb so there should be no problem, although I do have a few queries about your attendance…"

Like she didn't know; it'd say it all in my file, "I was sick recently but I kept up to speed and my grades haven't suffered."

She nodded slowly, a curious glint in her eyes but she didn't push it, rather smiling, "Well it won't be an issue." She said quickly before reaching to press the button to the intercom, I assume to talk to her assistant at the desk outside, "Ann, send Caroline in will you?" Not a second later the door of the office opened and in walked a tall blonde with the biggest grin on her face; it seemed infectious. She was pretty; with big blue eyes and perfectly neat blonde hair, dressed in a blue and white cheerleading uniform with the letters MFHS emblazoned across the front. "Elena this is Caroline Forbes, our Student Body President; she'll be showing you the ropes." With a small smile, I nodded and stood up as she did, making her way to the door as if to signal the end of this meeting. Caroline stood there happily, probably waiting for the principal to leave before she could talk properly. "If you need anything, you know where I am."

It was a few minutes before we escaped the tense confines of the office, me with a new class schedule…and friend, it seemed. The blonde literally bounced when she walked, talking a mile a minute, "So I'm Caroline, as she said. Student Body President, Head Cheerleader, some people say I'm the queen of the school but I think that sounds a little ridiculous but whatever clique you want, I can give you an in. Though I'm sure you'll stick with me because I think we're going to be _great_ friends. Is that your natural hair colour? It's really cool…"

Laughing at her words, I nodded, catching an escaped strand and tucking it behind my ear, "Yep, natural if I remember right, thanks." Though the bottom was lighter…it was like a natural dip-dye; it went lighter in the summer. I used to have long hair, but a few months ago I got fed up and cut it so now it hung down to just below my chest, though usually I tied it up. "I'm not really the cheerleader type…"

"Anyone can be a cheerleader! You could definitely pull off the uniform if that's what you're worried about-"

"-No, no I used to be one…but I don't anymore."

"Oh is it like in '_Bring It On'_? Because all that 'cheer whore' business is just bullshit."

I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head at the idea, "No, god I used to love those films." She squealed a 'me too', "I just kind of went off it I guess…"

"That's fine, don't worry. If you want to start again there will definitely be a place for you. And it's not like you _have_ to be a cheerleader to hang with us. I mean, a few of the guys are on the football team, then the baseball team too, and most of the girls are cheerleaders but it's fine if you're not. It's not exclusive or anything. Seriously, everyone's really cool and they are all going to _love_ you. The guys especially." My eyes widened a little, amusement on both our faces as she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you're hot. Just stay away from Klaus; he's mine."

"I'm really not, but thanks again. And I'm not the type of girl to go after other girls boyfriends if that's what you're suggesting." I said with a teasing tone, knowing she wasn't.

"Not at _all_! But there are some girls…"

Laughing quietly at the unspoken comments, I nodded in agreement, "Don't like them when they're single but the second they're taken…"

"Exactly! Urgh, no respect for girl code! If you can't follow that you will have no friends…"

We turned onto another corridor lined with lockers, just the same as the last, "Well girls at least, the guys will love you."

She laughed, coming to a halt, "Very true. Hey, this is your locker; mines right next to it so if you lose it just find me." I would probably lose it by the end of the day. We carried on the walk, "What was your old school like?"

Letting out a sigh, I shrugged, "You ever watched Gossip Girl?"

She stopped mid-step and I looked over at her, only to find her staring at me with her mouth slightly agape, "No _way_…"

With a meek smile, I shrugged one shoulder, "Kinda,"

"That is so cool. So where about was it? New York? Washington?"

"New York, Manhattan. I left yesterday afternoon."

"Wow…I've always wanted to go there." she said in an almost dreamy tone.

"Well you should! It's a great place." I was a city-kid; there were no two-ways about it. But that said, I did like to get out of there from time to time. Like this…any of my friends would balk at the idea of moving to'small-town America' but to be honest I was quite intrigued by the idea. See I figured I'd only be here for a few weeks, maybe months. However long my parents could drag it out for.

Another corridor, another floor, more lockers, "I'm working on it. Have you got family here then? Aren't Gilbert's a founding family…?"

"Yeah, we are. My aunt lives in Fells Church, wherever that is. I'm staying at some…motel thing, about ten minutes away."

She paused again, looking over at me with a slight frown on her face, a glimmer of amazed shock in her eyes, "The motel? That place is…"

"Grim?"

"Yeah!" She said with laughter in her tone, "Why're you staying there?!"

I shrugged, not sure how to answer, "It's just for a few days until I find somewhere else. I'll check out the estate agents this afternoon."

It seemed she was a little in awe about my approach to moving into town. She probably thought my parents were some really cool people who let me do what I want. Well they did…but more out of neglect than anything else, "That's so cool; if you need any help I'm here. And when you find a place I'll help with the decorating! I _love_ decorating."

By the time lunch came around I guess I'd managed to find myself a friend in Caroline Forbes, the 'Queen' of Mystic Falls High School and the town itself. She'd failed to mention being crowned Miss Mystic on her list of achievements. Should I stick around long enough, I could see us becoming close…but that all depended on the parental team…if they existed at all.

At lunch she insisted I sit with her and her friends and I was hardly in a position to refuse such an offer, so before I knew it I was being introduced to…well, too many people to remember. My memory wasn't what it was to say the least. According to Caroline not everyone was there though; some people having decided that they just weren't up for school today and decided to take a rain check. Either way, there were so many people crammed around the table I couldn't imagine any more fitting in.

Sat between Caroline and a girl named Bonnie, I was inundated with questions about New York and what it was like and my old school and why I moved here and… everything. I tried to give as little information as well as possible, personal information at least. I knew what people were like; if I told them one thing by the end of the day the whole school would have heard about it. But that said, there were a few that seemed genuinely nice. Like Caroline and Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Stefan…a world away from my old friends but I could see myself getting on with them pretty well. I'd been popular back in my old school, but what would you expect from the daughter of a senator who had more than a few A-listers stored in their contacts? Rose and Lexi…they were 'my girls'. Genuine, caring, nice…didn't give a crap about the money and the popularity; they were just my friends, my family even.

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of the day I'd managed to score myself a ride; Caroline having insisted I needed her help for my flat-hunt. So that was how I found myself sat in the passenger seat of her bright red Mini Cooper speeding into town. Parking in a quiet side road, we walked slowly along the high street, talking amicably as we checked out the properties in each estate agent we passed, of which there were a surprising many, "So what, you can just get whatever you want?" She asked as I pointed out one place; a one bedroom apartment with everything very basic.

Nodding as my focus travelled to the next, I shrugged a little, "Basically, but nothing too expensive." I had complete control over how I spent my money…not that it was really my money. But as soon as they gave me premature access to my trust fund it had been made clear that they no longer had any responsibility over it or how I used it. I was an adult; I had to live as one. Even in New York I had to find my own place.

"That's awesome; I wish my mum let me do that."

I laughed quietly as I shook my head, "No you don't. You got parents, I got a trust fund. I'd switch any day." Wincing as the words left my mouth; I knew I'd said too much. Trying to ignore the look she gave me in the silence, I shook my head quickly, "I didn't mean that." But I did. "Don't repeat it."

"I won't," she said quickly, curiosity in her eyes but for some reason I knew I could trust her. Usually I read people pretty well… "Hey what about that place?"

Following her gaze to the advert in the top left corner, my interest was caught immediately, "_That_ looks perfect."

It shouldn't be so simple to get a place to live…as in to buy a place just like that. Since there was nobody living there at the moment I could move in pretty much whenever I wanted so after this Friday, Caroline would be helping me do just that. Because it would be _so_ tough dragging my two bags across town. Either way, the company would be appreciated.

She insisted we go to the Grill afterwards though, craving an iced coffee or something of the sort. According to her it was the typical 'hang out' of the town; everyone went there after school or in the evenings. For a small town it didn't have a massive amount to offer but this place was actually pretty cool. "Hey Klaus's here!" I barely heard her to be honest, distracted by the bartender asking what I wanted. By the time I turned around she was wrapped around some tall guy with curly dark-blonde hair who I took to be her boyfriend. Smiling a little at their obviously happy relationship, I looked around the busy bar, taking a sip of my cranberry juice as I did so. Around the place I spotted a few familiar faces from my first day of school but no-one that I'd talked to.

"Who's your friend?"

Blinking out of my trance, I looked over to where the blonde guy was looking at me. Nice catch Caroline, "Oh! Klaus this is my new best friend Elena, Elena this is my boyfriend Klaus."

Both laughing at her antics, I shrugged a little, smiling, "Best friend huh? Hey,"

"Yes best friend, I can feel it."

"Never doubt this one, she has a sixth sense." Klaus said with a teasing look in his eyes and I could help but laugh as she gently whacked his arm.

"Where's _your_ best friend then?" she said like she was mad and he rolled his eyes, nodding in the direction he came and before I could say anything I was being dragged along behind them. "Damon, mate, look who I found." He called as we approached the pool table where a guy stood with his back to us. Eyeing the head of dark raven hair with silent interest, I swear to god my breath caught in my throat when he turned. No…not that's not fair.

Those incredible blue eyes didn't see me immediately, rather landing on my 'best friend', "If it's not my favourite blonde."

I almost laughed at the obvious sarcasm, "Damon, it seems you're missing a limb. Where's this week's flavour?"

He shrugged, amusement in his eyes as he leant back against the table, his gaze flickering across to…me… "Looks like she just walked in. Who's your friend, Barbie?"

Raising an eyebrow at the suggestion, I had to admit I was a little taken aback. But he barely noticed; too busy looking me up and down. I wonder what number I was labelled…? "Presumptuous much, I'm Elena."

He smirked, shrugging nonchalantly, "You're new."

"I am."

"New York."

Whoa, "Good guess…" I replied slowly, wondering how he could tell. Was I that obvious?

"No country girl where's that much black." Fair enough. It didn't escape my notice that he was dressed head to toe in the tone.

Caroline cut in then and I took the opportunity to break the eye contact, my heart beating just a little too fast. As I looked at the blonde I could still feel his eyes on me, refusing to look back in his direction, "How about a game? Girls vs. Boys?"

"Ooh Barbie's feeling confident."

"Stop calling me Barbie!" she all but growled, grabbing the cue from his hand and turning to me, "You game?"

Laughing, I nodded, setting my drink down on the corner of the table. You gotta love the odd game of pool, "Bring it," she laughed at the quote, spinning on her heel to where the guys stood, competitive looks on everyone's faces. "Losers pay for dinner."

The smirk on his face widened that much more as he straightened up, "It is _on_."

We beat them. And not by a small margin.

I don't think I'd ever seen someone so happy as Caroline was right now; she kept launching at me with hugs and squealing about it and I couldn't help but go along with it, laughing to the point that my stomach hurt and I had to take deep breaths. That point tended to come sooner now with all the stitches and…yeah, anyway, "Beginners luck-"

"-Who said anything about beginners? We are seasoned pros at this game."

"Care you don't even know how to hold the cue, let's give credit where credit's due." Klaus said with an amused eye roll, looking at me as we all made our way over to one of the booths, "_Elena_, well done"

I shrugged a shoulder, sitting down beside Caroline on the end. Klaus opposite her and Damon next to him, "I've spent far too long in bars like this. And one of my friends had a pool table in his flat." I had a foosball table and Lexi had the Ping-Pong table; together we were all sorted.

"I wanna get one," Caroline muttered, "Anyway, whatever; what did you two do today? Anything of interest? Let me guess…you lounged around one of your houses, drank beer and watched the basketball?"

Silence…we both laughed quietly at the obviously correct guess, "Well it was better than school. Man, I can't wait to get out of that shit hole. What about you? Cheerleading practice?" Klaus said with a slight sarcastic tone to his voice like he was taking the piss. I tried my best not to laugh at the way they spoke to one another; it was cute!

"Actually _no_. We were house hunting actually."

They both frowned in confusion, "Barbie I know you're a bit obsessive but I don't think it's okay for you to move in with someone the day you meet-"

"-Oh shut up Salvatore! No, Lennie here needs a place to live other than that crappy motel off the main road," Just give me away why don't you. And what was that nickname? "So we were looking for places and we found one that was just _awesome_! I can't wait to see it!"

"Wait…you just…bought a flat? Just like that?"

Looking up at Damon, I nodded after a minute, "Yeah…" I said slowly, wondering what he meant.

He raised one eyebrow slightly, "Flats around here are pretty expensive-"

"-Damon!"

"I'm just saying." He retorted to Caroline's exclamation, holding up his hands, "But that's none of my business."

"No it's not." Thank you Caroline. My family were wealthy…it's kind of inevitable when your fathers a senator and your mothers a pretty successful lawyer. I didn't really show that off but I did live comfortably. There wasn't anything _wrong_ with that; it wasn't like I was flaunting it about, "_Anyway_," Cue pointed look, "We found a cool one and that's what we did today. Now tell me more about this party on Friday-"

_Ring, ring…ring, ring_- "Sorry," I mumbled, reaching to get my bag out of my jacket pocket and frowning at the name flashing across the screen. Muttering an apology to the others only for Caroline to wave it off in a 'no problem' gesture, I turned away slightly to answer it while they went on with their conversation, "Andie, hey."

"Elena, how are you?" The voice of my father's secretary replied, as chipper as usual.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Brilliant. And the town? I looked it up on Google maps…not a whole lot there…"

Laughing quietly, I shrugged though she couldn't see, "I'm sure it'll grow on me."

Hearing her scoff however many thousand miles away, "Sure it will, you're a city girl through and through. Anyway, your father had me look into the various doctors in the town for you to schedule appointments with."

Leaning sideways onto the back of the seat, I let out a sigh, "I thought he wanted me to find myself a doctor?" Wincing as I saw Damon's eyes flicker over to me out of the corner of my eye, I lowered my voice slightly, "I _can_ do it myself."

"Oh I know, but I wasn't too busy today so I took it upon myself to do it for you. _Thank_ you Andie, you're an angel."

Laughing at her pointed tone, I rolled my eyes, "Thank you Andie, you _are_ an angel, you didn't have to."

"Don't sweat it girly. I've emailed you the details so just schedule an appointment and lug that massive file of yours over to them." I could almost picture her waving her hands; ankles folded on the desk and checking her nails. In a moment my father would return and she'd be all business but in his absence she was probably the most powerful person in the office, "What's it like being the new kid?"

Shrugging again, I took another sip of my drink, "It's alright, met some cool people-"

"-are you in a group yet? Back on the squad?"

"You really think I'm going to be a cheerleader again. You're insane. That would kill me." Now I exaggerated, but doing anything like a flip would really hurt right now.

"Oh but you were so good at it! And you looked slammin' in the uniform."

Laughing quietly, I rolled my eyes, "I still _have_ the uniform but that is a phase of my life that I will _not_ be repeating."

"I'll see how long that lasts. Ah, the boss man is back," I could hear her sitting upright again, sorting everything out quickly, "I'll call you in a day or two to see how things are going."

Smiling, I nodded, again forgetting the lack of vision, "Talk to you then, bye Andie."

"Bye Lena,"

With that I hung up, turning back to the table where our food had now arrived, "Sorry about that." I muttered, taking one of the slices of pizza from the plate that Caroline and I had chosen to share.

"No problem, who was it?" The blonde asked with a mouth full of pizza…lovely.

"My dad's assist-"Stopping myself, I met Damon's gaze for a moment and spoke again quickly, "-a friend." It was the truth but I didn't need to say it. I couldn't say why I lied. Perhaps it was because he seemed so judgemental and I didn't like people thinking of me like that...

"Must be important. But that's irrelevant, this pizza is _so good_! Did the Grill get a new cook?"

And on went our night.

**It's not great but tell me what you think; I've got quite a few chapters written and it does get better**

**Thanks for reading**

**M**


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived in Mystic Falls on a Tuesday, starting school on the following Wednesday. I suppose I was lucky to fit in so quickly; or at least to find a friend in a number of my peers. Although I didn't ask for it, these friendships also scored me some free lifts to and from school. I'd made myself a list of things to do this weekend, not massively long but I considered them important:

-Find some sort of vehicle, preferably with four wheels and a motor

-Schedule an appointment with the doctor

-Move into the new flat

-Go to this party that Caroline's insisted I attend…?

Apparently it was on Friday and it was a staple in everyone calendar. Back in New York I went to a lot of parties but somehow I found myself surprised that they had so many here. That had to be stupid, considering how many 'young' people there were here. Anyway, 'Friday' had quickly become 'today' so I'd had to listen to everyone going on about what clothes to wear or what drinks to bring…you get the picture.

Right now it was only first period History and we were still waiting for our teacher to turn up. For the past two days we'd had a cover so I was yet to meet the real one who I hadn't heard much about, only that he was apparently a 'legend'. I was sat at a desk in one of the middle rows, Caroline in the one beside me and Bonnie in front, behind Caroline at the back of the room was Damon who was somehow in pretty much all of my classes. I put it down to coincidence…what else could it be?

"Aand I'm back, I know how much everyone's missed me, settle down, settle down, we have so much history to learn," I was still talking to Caroline as the teacher entered the classroom, not stopping as he spoke in a somewhat bored tone but it drew laughter from the class who almost immediately took their seats. But that's not why I was quiet…I recognised that voice...turning my focus to the teacher, I couldn't help but smile in surprise, no way… He set his bag down on the desk before stopping and turning to face the class, only to notice me and surprise flickered through his eyes, "Elena Gilbert,"

Grinning at the sight of my aunts boyfriend (soon to be husband I _hope_), I nodded once, "Alaric Saltzman." Well everyone else seemed _baffled_

He looked somewhere between joyous and confused but his smile only widened as he looked over the rest of the class, "My sort of niece, everyone." With the explanation the confusion lessened somewhat but I could still feel people looking at me. What would you expect? The new kid knows the teacher. And what did _sort of_ niece mean? _Well_, class, it means… "November 22nd 1963, Bonnie Bennett"

"JFK was assassinated."

"Where? Salvatore."

I heard a loud sigh, "Dallas, Texas." He said in a bored voice and I, along with the majority of the class and the teacher, couldn't help but smile.

"By who? Salvatore."

Another sigh, along with confused looks because _nobody_ knew the answer, "Don't ask stupid questions Ric."

Laughing at the informality, I looked back at the guy who was lounging back in his chair, a smirk on his face as he looked at the teacher, "_Somebody_ knows the answer."

"Yeah, the guy who killed him."

"Exactly!" Now that answer earned a good few groans from the class, "We're going to do a project." He announced. More groaning. Who liked projects?

"On what? Finding out who killed him?"

"Don't be stupid Mr Salvatore, of course not." Laughing at the exchange, I just sat back and listened, "No, you'll be sorted into pairs, and before you start complaining no! You can't switch to be with your girlfriend / boyfriend / best friend / girl/boy-that-you're-in-love-with-and-this-is-the-only-opportunity-you'll-ever-get-to-talk-to-him/her." He said in a bored voice, turning to write on the board, "'V_ietnam and Watergate destroyed the reputations of various US Presidents in the 1960's and 1970's'_," he recited before turning to us, "To what extent do you agree with this judgement?" Urgh, essays, "You can make a presentation, write an essay, make flashcards, write a book, an article, I don't care, as long as it's clever and balanced and worth at least a B grade. This half of the room come up and pick a name out of the bucket."

Being in the middle, it was Caroline's half of the room that got up to get their names. I zoned out until I heard my name being called, recognising the voice before I saw its owner. God dammit, this was so typical. "Hey partner," Damon smirked as he settled himself in Caroline's seat, sideways to face me and his legs folded at the ankles under my desk.

Lucky me.

"Hey, you any good at history?"

"Amazing at it."

Rolling my eyes and trying not to smile at his arrogance, I raised an eyebrow and nodded thoughtfully, "Well this shouldn't be too difficult then."

Ric spoke again before either of us could say another thing, "Okay, disperse; go to the library, empty classrooms, outside wherever. Your deadlines Wednesday."

Within a minute the classroom was empty and I found myself walking down the suddenly empty corridor beside my new partner. Where everyone else had disappeared off to I had no idea, "I have no idea where anything this around here…library?"

"Will probably be full of freshmen discussing the ins and outs of Cinderella, let's go outside."

Following towards the main exit and the car park, I slipped my books back into my bag and let out a sigh. It was cold outside…"Are you planning on doing any work this period?"

He gave me one of those 'are you serious' looks and I laughed quietly, shaking my head knowingly, "Teach told us to go, I'm not planning on going back." In other words, school was over for the day. Despite that we still stopped at one of the tables and sat down, "So how'd you know him?"

Looking up at him as he pulled out a bag of baccy and began to roll himself a cigarette. Watching his hands, I shrugged, "He's my aunt's boyfriend. I'm betting they'll be getting married soon."

He nodded slowly, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag, "You want one?"

"No," I said quickly, "Thanks, I quit." A few months ago I would've said yes. In fact a few months ago I'd have my own stored away in my bag. The doctors didn't say I couldn't, just like they said that I could still drink but I just…I don't know, I guess I was paranoid.

"How come?"

I got ill. "No reason."

He didn't say anything for a moment, taking a few more drags before he did so, "One cigarette won't give you cancer." He mused in an almost teasing voice but I couldn't quite help my reaction.

That's the word isn't it. I bristled a little at the suggestion, frowning and narrowing my eyes slightly, "I never said that. And I don't think it, I just had a reality check and decided to start taking a little care of my body." Because of _that_ word you just said.

"I noticed." He said with that smirk and after a moment the meaning of his words clicked and I cursed myself for blushing, encouraging that smirk on his face. Dammit, "You go to the gym?"

Squaring my shoulders slightly, I looked at him, my gaze darting down to his chest then back up, "Do _you_?"

It seemed he was pleasantly surprised by my challenge, taking the cigarette between two fingers and not looking away from me, "Are you suggesting I need to?"

"I never suggested a thing. It was just a question."

"Then yes, I do. Do _you_?"

"Yes. And I run."

"Long distance or sprint?" Why did it feel like we weren't talking about running anymore...

"Long distance. I used to run around Central Park every morning." It struck me that everything I said is something I 'used' to do. This one would be easy to excuse since I wasn't _in_ Manhattan anymore, but I stopped doing that months before I left.

He almost looked impressed, "Where abouts did you live there?"

Shrugging again, I moved to sit sideways on the bench, one leg on either side, "My apartment's in the Upper East Side." I said it as a sigh, just waiting for the comment.

"How _fancy_. I was expecting you to say a brownstone." The sarcasm wasn't lost on me but I retorted in kind.

"Oh don't worry, my parents live in one of them in the Upper West Side." It wasn't even a lie.

"So you have your own apartment all to yourself? I'm guessing the mansion just wasn't big enough to provide suitable storage for all your designer clothes. Or maybe you just needed somewhere to get away when mummy and daddy didn't give you the car that you wanted."

"You can tell all this about my life just from knowing I have my own apartment. I'm amazed, You have a skill there."

"So I'm getting it right, thought so. Why'd you move here then? Was it by choice or did your parents have enough of having to look after you?" I didn't say anything, just watching and trying to figure him out. He was an asshole…that was for sure; just about everyone I'd met here had confirmed that already but this was just…I don't even know, I didn't expect it somehow. But he said everything with that teasing glint in his eye that made me think he was just going it to get a rise out of me. Why? "You know the saying, 'out of sight, out of mind'."

I didn't have to listen to this. He didn't know shit even though he just spoke my own thoughts out loud, "Yeah you definitely have skill there Salvatore. One fact and a few days and suddenly you know everything there is to know about a person." The sarcasm gave way to anger, hooking my bag over my shoulder as I spoke. The annoyance was only fuelled by the amusement in his eyes, like he was enjoying it, "You don't know a thing about my life just like I don't know a thing about yours. Let's keep it that way."

"Well personally I'm quite enjoying getting to know you. You're quite hot when you're angry."

Rolling my eyes at the comment, I stood up, "You're an asshole." Perhaps not the best of comebacks but I just couldn't really be bothered with it. In my frustration my hands shook as I stormed away, returning to the school and making a beeline for the girl's toilets. Urgh! How could he be so _irritating_! And rude, unnecessarily rude. So _what_ I lived on my own; he made it seem like it was my choice that I've lived on my own since I was 16 years old. No! No my 16th birthday present (a month later because they forgot the date) was the keys to my new apartment because my parents wanted to turn my room into an office like we didn't already have three in the house, and also because it was too much of a hassle having to look after me every day. Out of sight, out of mind, as he'd said. He didn't know a thing.

Why was I so angry about this?

I didn't manage to avoid him for the rest of school but ignore him I did. I'd sit on the other side of the classroom and blatantly ignore his comments, rather meeting my new friends' confused looks and explaining to them what a dick he was. It seemed it didn't take a lot to get them on my side but I could see the glimmer of amusement in Caroline's eyes, a knowing look that scared me.

When the bell rang to signal the end of school, I told her that I'd find my own way home, rather making my way back into the school to hunt down my 'sort of' uncle. He was still in his classroom, probably marking papers or something as teachers always seem to do.

"Hey Ric."

He glanced up, a smile spreading across his face as he saw me in the doorway and motioned for me to enter, "Elena, nice to see you." he greeted, standing up and pulling me into a hug. I'd known him for years now; he and my aunt were good friends before they started going out…to be honest I could remember a time when he _wasn't_ around. So yeah, he was basically family, "You could've given me some warning before popping up in my class."

"Sorry, I figured Jenna would have told you I was moving to town."

"Yeah but she failed to mention you'd be coming _here_."

"Well where else would I go?" I said, laughing quietly as I sat down on one of the front desks.

He thought for a minute before waving a hand, "Whatever, I had no warning. Speaking of your aunt, when're you planning on coming over? I know she's dying to see you."

Smiling at the thought of seeing her, "I don't know, maybe this weekend, if you're free? I need to buy a car first though."

"I can help with that!" Of course, because everyone knew that Alaric Saltzman _loved_ cars. I didn't mind since we shared the same taste in old cars, "I know a great dealership for old muscle cars just out of Fells Church."

"Sounds perfect," I said with a grin, loving the idea.

"I'll take you there this weekend. But I'm guessing you need a lift now so let's walk and talk." He said, packing his things into his bag and making for the door. I followed suit, muttering a thanks at the offer as we started down the hall, "So how's the project going?"

Ah…how to answer this…? "Alright…my partner is…interesting."

"Damon? Yeah that kids a piece of work."

"You don't say."

He laughed, shaking his head, "Nah he's good when you get through to him. I think you'll get on."

"No…" I mused, "No I don't think so if the argument we had today is anything to go by." Laughing at my tone, he just waited for more, "He just assumes he knows everything about my life and has this whole image of me as the spoilt little rich girl and you _know_ that's not true. Well it is but it's not like I _like_ it or want it. I hate it!"

"You could just tell him…"

"So what? He can rip the piss out of me for being the clichéd neglected but still spoilt-rotten rich girl? No thank you."

Chuckling quietly as he held the door open for me, I tugged my jacket a little closer around me at the biting cold, "If you want him to pity you-"

"-No way-"

He cut me off before I could argue too much. I did _not_ want that. I hated pity, "Okay not like that, but I'm just saying there's a lot in your life that's not perfect and if he knew that he might back off a little."

He's telling _me_. "I'm not telling him anything. I can deal with it though; I'm just making a big deal out of it."

"You always were a drama queen."

"Hey! I resent that."

* * *

"Ms Gilbert?"

Looking up from this month's edition of Vogue, my gaze landed on the curly haired receptionist with the warm smile on her face, "Dr. Fell will see you now."

Slipping the magazine back into my bag, I muttered thanks and made my way into the office. I had to say I was surprised by how fancy this surgery was; all clean white walls, sharp cut furniture and glass everything. Sterile. Following the directions down the light hallway with the glass courtyard to one side, I knocked on the big oak doors before stepping into the large room. The man behind the desk looked up at me and smiled, standing up immediately, "Ms Gilbert, pleasure to meet you." he greeted, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Dr Fell, nice to meet you too." I smiled, taking a seat when he offered.

"I understand you're looking for a doctor in the town, I'm glad you've gone with us." Well according to Andie they were the most highly recommended and he had some sort of connection to my doctor back in New York. "I see you've brought along your file, if I could just take a look…"

Yes, the massive file that I had to lug across town because I haven't got around to buying myself a car. But it wasn't the weekend yet; that was my mission for Saturday. As he looked at the file, nodding his head slowly as he took all the incomprehensible words in, I just sat and waited, looking around the office. On his desk he had a Newton's Cradle, his files and stationary very neatly arranged suggesting he was a bit of a perfectionist. Or perhaps a neat freak. His name was marked on the plaque in the middle of the desk: Dr Logan Fell, followed by however many letters. I knew who he was…the Fell's were one of the founding families I'd been told so much about.

"Okay well this all looks in order. I'll look over it in more detail and contact your previous doctor about the more specific details of your treatment." They said it like I was still _having_ treatment…it was over, aside from the pills that I had to take however many times a day and the check-ups. I suppose he knew best though; don't argue with the expert and all.

By the time I left the surgery it was past midday and I was faced with a decision. To go back to school, or to head home. _Home_…I settled for the first. So one fifteen minute taxi ride later I was pulling up outside the school just in time for lunch.

"Elena!"

Starting at the sound of my voice, I looked over to one of the picnic benches where everyone was crowded around eating lunch. Seeing Caroline waving like a crazy person, I smiled and made my way over, "Hey,"

"Where've you been?!" She asked, making room for me next to her and I slipped in, muttering a quiet thank you and hello to the others around me.

"Had to do something, what did I miss?" I covered smoothly, reaching into my bag to pull out a Kit Kat; the only food I'd remembered to pack today.

"Not much, what was it? Gotta be more interesting than school." She said with a grin, popping another grape in her mouth.

Acting nonchalant, I shrugged before answering, "Just a doctor's appointment. Tell me more about this party. Someone mentioned a theme…"

* * *

**-Damon's POV-**

I didn't like Elena Gilbert. No…no that was a lie, I _did_ like her…name one guy at this school that _didn't _like her. My point was I didn't like _her_. If that made any sense whatsoever. So my reasoning may be a little off but she was just…I don't know. I guess it was the money thing and the way she just snuck her way into this group and acted so modest about it all. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger but me? No…no I was convinced that she was hiding something.

There were a million situations in my head that could be valid. There must have been some sort of drama for her to move from New York to _here_, some dead end town in the middle of nowhere, USA. What other reason could there be? A change of scenery? Unlikely. But she obviously didn't want anyone to know just _what_ it was so it was probably something bad…See usually I was pretty good at minding my own business, probably because I just wasn't interested in other people's lives. For some reason I wanted to get to the bottom of this one.

It was probably something really cliché. Maybe she used up all her trust fund on partying; maybe she got into drugs or drinking with that money and the choice was here or rehab…after all, she did refuse to smoke when I offered. But then, aside from being so skinny, she didn't _look_ like a drug addict... She was probably the typical rich girl gone off-the-rails and banished by her doting parents. And now she was here, pretending not to love the attention she got from everyone at her 'citiness'…she sure was a good actress.

I didn't buy it.

She was going to this party tonight; they were talking about it now. Maybe I could get her drunk, figure it out…

Or maybe I should mind my own business. Nah...that's not nearly as fun. This town was boring and she was new, different. Consider me intrigued. I just wanted to know

**Well there's another chapter for you, quick update I know but the first few chapters aren't the best**

**Please review**

**M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everybody! Two days in and I'm just about feeling alive enough to update. Hope you all have a good one. **

8:48

That was the time marked on the lopsided clock on the wall, ticking away loudly in the silent room. Caroline had texted me to say that they were on their way to pick me up five minutes ago so I guess I should start making my way down.

Luckily it turned out that there was no theme for the party, rather a general consensus that the less clothes worn, the better. But that said, the weather was still freezing and as I said, I didn't want to get ill, so I wasn't going to conform to that one. Having found some skin tight black skinny jeans in my suitcase, I'd matched it with a loose black silk camisole and some black ankle boot wedges. My leather jacket on top, I went for some red lipstick and, because my friends always commented on my lack of colour, I'd applied a slick of aqua nail polish.

Two minutes later and not having moved an inch towards the door, Caroline texted to alert me to their arrival and, checking myself in the mirror once more, I slipped my phone and keys into my jacket pocket and made my way down to the parking lot. I'd pulled the top section of my hair back into a small bun, the rest hanging down over one shoulder in its natural waves, like a messy half-bun; I hadn't been bothered to do anything with it after showering, aside from making a mental note to cut it at some point.

Hearing a wolf whistle as I locked the room door, I laughed under my breath, knowing exactly who it was, "Hey baby! Get that fine ass down here and I'll show you a good time!" Turning to look over the railings to where my new 'best friend' was half hanging out the front window of an unfamiliar (but gorgeous) blue Chevy Camaro; I burst out laughing, shaking my head.

"Keep your voice down Forbes! You'll get me a bad reputation around here." I retorted, making my way down the steps and across the uneven concrete to the car as she got out. "You look awesome," I said with a grin as she all but skipped towards me, pulling me into a hug.

"Well taa, you too hot stuff!" I think she was already drunk. "C'mon! Get in! I'm ready to parrrtyyyyy."

Yep. Drunks the word.

She clambered back into the back seat where Bonnie and Klaus were already sat, laughter in the air as the three of them joked about something. "Couldn't you find a Four Season's in the area?"

Damon. Of course this would be his car. I let out a sigh, forcing a sarcastic smile, "Oh this is all just a façade, really this place is a 5 star resort. Keeps the riff raff out." I deadpanned, wondering to myself just why he seemed so disgusted by the fact that my family had money. From what I'd heard he came from one of the wealthiest families in town (founders of course).

"Yeah I can't imagine your type would cope too well being around commoners." He teased as we pulled out of the lot.

"My type." I muttered under my breath as he pressed down on the accelerator. Because he knew that, obviously. Rise above it, "I have to say it's funny that you go on and on about my apparent wealth when you're the one turning up to school in designer clothes every day." I said thoughtfully, not meant to insult, just merely pointing it out. I'd been around fashion a lot; I went to the shows during fashion week, I knew people…I recognised designers when I saw them and that shirt he was wearing right now was the work of one John Varvatos. While my jeans cost a 'measly' fifty dollars, that one shirt could cost anything between $190 and $250.

"How'd you know it's not second hand?"

"Because I know that it's in his Fall collection. I went to the show." I replied quickly, looking over and meeting his eyes with confidence, "But the difference between you and me is that I'm not judging you for it. I'm not assuming I know a thing about your life."

"Let me guess, because you're such a _good person_?"

"No…just because I have no reason to. I don't know you, I'm not going to make some ignorant comment that might offend you because I have no reason to and I don't really want to." Was it such a shock that I didn't want to offend him because I didn't know him and I didn't know what his life was like and I had no right to comment on it? Was this all he could find to fault me on? Find some new material if you want to hate me, please. I looked over my shoulder to the others, "How longs this drive?"

Bonnie looked over from their conversation, a smile glued to her face, "We're here!"

"Thank god." I breathed, following her line of sight to the road ahead, lined with cars and seemingly hundreds of people streaming towards the house at the end. Lord above…I'm glad I don't own that place. There were people _everywhere_. And when I mean everywhere I mean hanging out the windows, on the balcony, on the _roof_.

Even as early as nine o'clock there were those people who'd drunk a little too much or started a little too early; loud and crazy and obnoxious and immediately labelled the 'lightweight'. Caroline, Bonnie and I made straight for the kegs in the kitchen but rather than go for the usual beer in the red party cup, I filled mine with coke. See usually I'd drink…a lot; my limit was sky high and shot competitions were my favourite thing but not tonight. My doctor had explicitly told me not to mix any sort of alcohol or drug with the medication I was taking and I wasn't exactly in a position to rebel. Besides, I didn't need alcohol to have a good time. Trust me, watching Caroline get completely off her face was plenty of entertainment for me.

I ended up sitting on a sofa with a guy called Brad (no I'm not kidding) from the football team, talking about anything and nothing and laughing at the scenes unravelling before us. Like the girl in the non-existent skirt moving between guys in a rather obvious attempt to get some action, only to be rejected time and time again. If she wasn't so shameless I might feel bad. Let's not lie, I did feel bad.

We'd placed ourselves in the room opposite to the speakers so, although it was still deafening through the surround sound, we could hear what we were saying. But even so it didn't escape my notice that he was sitting a little closer than perhaps necessary, leaning in as he spoke with his hand rested on my knee, gradually sliding up to my thigh as if I didn't notice. I didn't mind…I mean, he was pretty hot, but I wouldn't go any further and I could certainly handle it if it was to get a little too much. With this evenings dose of pain medication I could do anything…within reason.

"Hey do you want another drink?"

Glancing down at my now empty cup, I nodded, "Sure, I'll come with you." Simply because I wasn't a _complete_ idiot

He hesitated for a moment before nodding, that grin holding strong as he stood up, holding out his hand to help me up. As we walked he placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the crowd and I didn't say anything; not too bothered, "Another coke?" he asked and I nodded, moving to the table and lifting the jug to pour it when I heard my name screeched from the other side of the room.

"Elena!" Jumping in surprise, I looked over, laughing as Caroline fell into a couple midway through a game of tonsil-hockey by the looks of it, earning herself more than a few dirty looks as she apologised incoherently and continued to stumble her way over.

"Hey boozy,"

"Nikki's looking after me," She mumbled (at least something along those lines)

I smirked, turning back to finish pouring the drink, sending Brad an apologetic smile before turning back to her, "Do you remember how much you've drunk?"

She was quiet for a moment, lifting her hands in front of her and a frown creased her brow as she moved her fingers thoughtfully like she was counting, "F-fe-t-" And then…a light shone behind her head like enlightenment and nirvana, "One!"

Scoffing, I took a gulp of the coke and rolled my eyes; typical answer, "Unlikely." She wasn't _that_ much of a lightweight and by the time I lost track of her, sometime around half eleven she'd had at least four drinks _and_ had done a keg stand or two. My thoughts were drawn to a screeching halt when I saw her begin to sway, her skin paling slightly…tell-tale signs of what was about to happen, "Ookay, come on, let's get you to a toilet."

I could imagine what it would be like for her; the belief that when you're drunk you have the ability to teleport because one minute you're in the kitchen, the next you're in the toilet and there's was no in-between. Really, you just got from A to C without a B. We'd all been there. For me? No, I had to drag her through all the people praying that she didn't chunder until she reached the toilet.

Just. Only just.

And in true friend fashion I held back her hair and rubbed her back as she coughed and spluttered into the basin…and laughed, because it was quite funny really. Gross, but funny. "It's always Caroline." The voice of Bonnie Bennett muttered from the door with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

Laughing quietly as she came to kneel by her other side, I just shrugged, picking up another strand of hair before drinking some more of my drink, "She does this a lot?"

She scoffed, nodding and watching her friend with almost sad eyes, the blonde having stopped vomiting, rather resting her head on the side of the toilet like it was the cleanest surface in the world. Like she cared right now… "She doesn't know her limits. And then she insists that her tolerance is about ten shots more than it is because she's fine when she's drinking them. But when she gets up again…"

"…she's on the floor. Well it's quite amusing to watch." She nodded, smiling in agreement and we both laughed quietly when Caroline murmured something about wanting to dance in her almost-slumber, "Is she staying at yours?"

She hesitated before speaking, "Looks that way. I'll call a cab."

"What about Klaus?"

Again she stopped, thinking about it for a moment, "Good point, I'll go look for him now. He'll probably take her home." She stood up, moving back to the door before pausing, "Hey do you mind-"

"-I'm not going anywhere." I said with a smile, knowing exactly what she was going to say. You never leave your friends when they're in this state; vulnerable that is. It doesn't matter that I've known her for less than a week; what kind of person would I be? Especially when she's been so kind to me. She went off to find Klaus and I stayed with the drunk, slightly more coherent now that she'd got it out of her system.

"Where's Nikki?" she mumbled, head laid on her arm on the toilet seat.

"Bonnie's just gone to get him; they'll be back in a minute."

She let out a pleased sigh, nodding slowly, "Hey Lennie," Each word she uttered was somewhere between a sigh and a mumble with a slight slur at the end, as if she was on the verge of falling asleep, "You're really cool you know that?"

Laughing quietly, I shook my head, "Thank you Caroline, you are too-"

"-No, no I mean…you're cool." Same meaning "And pretty too, I think Salvy likes you."

Blinking in surprise, I frowned slightly, "You mean Damon?" As she nodded, I just laughed, not sure what else to do. I mean, the guy was gorgeous, but a total dick. The two did tend to go hand in hand but with him it was just unnecessary, "I think that alcohol's gone to your head."

"Hey I'm sober."

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to respond as the door opened once again and in walked an amused looked Klaus, "Where's my wasted girlfriend?"

"Hey Nikki!" she slurred, lifting her head with a dazed grin on her face.

I couldn't help but smile as he helped her up; gentle and caring with both laughter and concern in his eyes…I wanted that. Not him, obviously, but I wanted someone _like_ that. Then again who didn't? "C'mon love, let's get you home." He muttered, slipping his arm around her waist to hold her up before looking back at me, "Thanks for looking after her."

Waving my hand, I shook my head, "No problem," I said, pushing myself to my feet, wavering slightly at the head rush and leaning against the wall, "It's what friends do."

He smirked and nodded, glancing back at her as she leant against him heavily, "Well I'll get her out of here. See you Monday."

Muttering a goodbye as they went, I made my way out a moment later, only confused as the head rush didn't end. My head felt like it was spinning; the lights of the party flashing a little too brightly and everything seeming louder. Was I drunk? No…I hadn't drunk anything…Finishing off my drink in an attempt to clear my head; I stayed by the wall for a moment, clenching my eyes shut. The lights only worsened behind my eyelids. When I opened them again it was like looking through a kaleidoscope; tunnel vision only able to focus on one detail at a time.

What the hell was this…?

* * *

**-Damon's POV-**

By the time one o'clock came around I'd given up. The party was pretty dead; overtaken by sophomores and juniors who were just too much; too drunk, too loud, too embarrassing to watch. Even the blonde latched to my side was boring me now.

Getting rid of her with some overused excuse, I made my way out of the ruined house and back in the direction of my car. However, just as I was passing the garage, a figure out of the corner of my eye stopped me. There she was…Elena Gilbert…drunk apparently. She was leaning back against the brick wall, eyes closed with her fingers pressing against her temples. Hovering for a moment, I weighed up my options. Leave her here drunk and face the wrath of Caroline…or talk to her, perhaps drive her home. I couldn't tell you why I chose the second…why she was different. She just was.

"Drank too much?"

She didn't jump like I almost expected her to. Instead she stayed still, only shaking her head a moment later, "No…" she muttered, one of her hands moving to press against the base of her flat stomach…maybe she was ill… "I didn't... just coke." There was a slight slur to her voice which suggested that wasn't entirely true. She lifted her head to look at me but her eyes didn't immediately focus, "I can't drink."

Well obviously she could…how else could she be in this state if she didn't- unless... "Then how do you explain this? You're drunk." Please only be drunk.

"I'm not drunk." She argued with very little strength and I stepped a little closer, looking around the street to see nobody around. The sounds from the party were slightly muffled here, "I can't drink alcohol right now." She mumbled and I frowned, my curiosity peaking. Why? And why did I care? I didn't...I just wanted to know.

"Why not?" Considering her current state, maybe I'd get an answer. Consider me nosy. She'd never remember.

She brushed her hair of her face, leaning her head back against the bricks and looking up at the sky through heavy lids, "Medication," She murmured quietly, almost a whisper, seeming more distracted now and before I could ask anything else she doubled over, letting out a little whimper and, not really thinking, I closed the distance. So I didn't really like her but I'd been raised well. And the problem was that really I _did_ like her…starting to at least. You could hardly blame me...sure I still thought she was a bit spoilt but that didn't change the fact that she was gorgeous.

"You alright?"

She took a few deep breaths, hands rested on her knees and I barely noticed mine on her back, "Fine," She said quickly, "You can go, I'll call a cab."

Anyone else and I would've taken that opportunity. I reassured myself by saying Caroline and Klaus would be pissed at me if I left her here, "Don't be stupid. C'mon, I'll drive you." I didn't have to offer _that_.

Even drunk (if that's what she was), she managed to look shocked by the offer, straightening up slowly, wincing slightly with every movement, "You don't have to, I'm fine-"

Sighing, I cut her off, "-Well you're obviously not. Come on," I started to walk in the direction of my car, glancing over my shoulder at her after a few steps and frowned at the sight of her still by the wall, now standing straight but leaning all her weight on one hand against it as if she couldn't stand up on her own. What was wrong with her? "Elena-…"

She held up a hand, blinking a few times, "I can't-...I can't see, I can't-"Frowning more, I turned back and watched in confusion, maybe a hint of concern. I saw it happen before she even began to fall; her legs shaking a little before they gave out. I only just got there in time, catching her just before she hit the ground.

Swearing under my breath, I scooped her up into my arms like she weighed nothing. She _did _weigh nothing and her eyes shut, "Elena?" I called but she didn't wake up. I let out a sigh, looking around once more before heading towards my car, placing her in the passenger seat and doing up the seatbelt. Sat in the driver's seat, I looked over at her, frowning slightly. She seemed pretty certain when she said she hadn't drunk anything alcoholic but then how else would she be like this. But then again…

There were always drugs at these things…it was just one of those things; inevitable almost. But she'd said she didn't drink because of her medication, whatever that was…I can't imagine GHB would be any different. On a whim, I reached over and grabbed her wrist, holding it for a moment until I could feel her pulse beating steadily. That's okay then; and she was still breathing…nothing to worry about. Relieved sigh… "I am such a nice guy." I muttered before pulling out of the space and pressing down on the accelerator.

For some reason there was a part of me that was quietly annoyed about the fact that she'd been drugged (I was assuming that was the case). If she was drunk I wouldn't care so much, but it was all the idea. I remembered the guy she'd been with most of the night; Brad something from the football team…obviously it'd be a jock. I didn't think she'd go for jocks…

I didn't get out straight away when we pulled up in the motel parking lot, rather sitting there and looking at the grotty place for a moment. It wasn't awful, but not exactly nice either. I couldn't figure out why she was staying here when she was obviously so rich. There were much better places to stay around here, not to mention I _lived_ in the Boarding House…by name it was _meant_ for people to stay in. Not that we took bookings or anything, and I wasn't inviting her to live with me...that'd be weird. All that said, we were here and she had a room; I wasn't going to take her anywhere else.

It was the type of establishment where a guy carrying an unconscious girl into one of the rooms wasn't paid much attention too, if that sums it up a little better. I found her room key in her purse, opening the door and entering the small room. Setting her down on the double bed, I went and filled up a glass of water, pausing in the bathroom as I spotted the small wash-bag by the sink. She'd probably need a painkiller or two in the morning; they seemed to be a staple in girl's washing-up bags. Setting down the water, I unzipped the bag only to pause at the surprising number of boxes and bottles inside; how many drugs did a girl need? There were all kinds of long unintelligible words written on the cases, along with handwritten instructions of how many to take and when. Spotting some ibuprofen, I snapped out of it and popped two out into my palm, zipping it shut quickly and returning to the room. Forcing myself not to ask questions, I set the things down on the table, pausing a moment at the sight of her curled up on her side. Even in the small double bed she looked small-…stop it Damon.

Distracting myself, I took off her shoes and jacket, setting them down on the side and trying to convince myself that I'd do the same for anyone. That it was just me and that I did things like this for random girls at parties…trying to convince myself that I didn't _care_ about _her_. She rolled over and muttered something in her sleep, a slight frown creasing her brow for barely a second. Leaving her key on the side, I cast one more look around the place, checking her pulse and breathing just because I was paranoid, then hovered a moment before turning and leaving quickly. It wasn't me…I didn't do things like that. Not for anyone and not for her. It didn't matter though, because she wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So we don't seem to be doing too well with this story...Really want to keep going but it doesn't seem like you're enjoying it too much**

**Anyway, here's chapter four, please review and tell me if you want me to carry on.**

"I can't believe I got with Kol Mikaelson."

The cloud hanging above me looked something like a bird…

"Isn't he Klaus' younger brother?" I thought out loud.

She groaned, "Exactly!"

On the other side of me the blonde made a noise of annoyance, "Get over it Bon, he's only in the year below. We could be sisters-in-law." Like she was already thinking that far ahead. Caroline wasn't in a good mood today. Why? Because she was two days into the mother of all hangovers and the sun _still_ hurt her eyes.

No-one said anything for a minute, all thinking about it I suppose. But when Bonnie spoke again it was directed at me instead, "Len have you remembered how you got home yet?"

Now that seemed to be a source of amusement for everyone else; the fact that I had absolutely no idea how it was that I ended up in my room at the end of the night. The last thing I remembered I was at the party helping Caroline, the next I was waking up in my bed, shoes off, covers over me and a glass of water on the side table with two ibuprofen beside it. It wasn't Bonnie, it wasn't Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Matt, Tyler…all the people I'd become friends with; it wasn't any of them so _who the hell_ was it?!

More to the point…how the hell did I get to that state in the first place? Considering the fact that I haven't touched alcohol in months and I certainly didn't last night; how did I get that pissed? It didn't take too long to figure out that it wasn't alcohol that did it. I was yet to see that Brad guy but when I did…oh he better prepare himself. As the daughter of a senator and a lawyer I knew my stuff and arguing was in my blood. He would rue the day…

"I have absolutely no idea. It might come back to me in a few years but whoever it is…they're amazing." I said with a heavy sigh. I know what you're probably thinking; I got drugged…there's a certain act that tends to follow a roofie. But you _know_ when something like that happens and it didn't, so that was fine. And that meant that the person who brought me home must've been really nice. If anything I just want to know who it was so I could thank them.

Caroline rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at me, "So you have _no _idea? They didn't leave anything to say…?"

I shook my head slowly, thinking harder about the same thing I'd been thinking about all weekend, "Nope, nothing. But then it would have to be someone who knew where I was staying. Unless they found the key…I think it has the name of the motel on it."

Her eyes literally lit up at that, "Damon!"

Looking around, I didn't see him anywhere, then looking back at her and it only took a moment for what she was saying to kick in. I laughed, shaking my head, "No…definitely not."

"What?! It might've been him! He does occasionally do nice things for people."

"I don't doubt that but for people that he knows. Firstly, he doesn't know me, and second…he doesn't _like_ me…at all. That is something he has made abundantly clear so no! I highly doubt it was him."

She flopped back onto her back, a smile growing on her face and a little sparkle in her eye that should scare anyone and everyone, "I _knew_ he liked you…" she muttered as if I hadn't said a word. I scoffed but it didn't put her off for a second, "It's just like every story; you hate each other at first but then the sexual tension gets too much and you'll have some huge argument and then BAM-"

I think both Bonnie and I jumped at the exclamation, laughing at the ridiculousness of it because that _was_ ridiculous. Surely… "You're insane."

"No! On the contrary; I'm _psychic_. Let's make a bet! $20 says you two will get together within a month."

I opened my mouth to object, only for Bonnie to cut in, "I'm saying two months."

"Bonnie!" I exclaimed, somewhere between shock and laughter, "Oh for god's sake you two, it won't happen I assure you!"

"Why not?! Do you not like him?"

Sigh…it should've been a simple answer. Yes or no. Thinking too much, I wanted to say yes and I wanted to say no because I couldn't deny that he was attractive and he was pretty much the epitome of my type but then no because he was a jerk and-…they were grinning by now, "That's so not the point. He's a dick." I said quickly, trying to ignore the noises they made.

"You do!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh shut up guys!" I complained but their expressions stated clearly that this wouldn't be dropped, giving up instead, "He's hot! You can't blame me! But whatever, either way he's way out of my league and he doesn't like me so it doesn't matter. Not to mention the fact that he's an asshole." I said quickly, sitting up quickly only to wince at the pain in the base of my stomach. I needed to stop doing that…it had gotten worse since this weekend but what could I do about it?

"What! He's not- Oh my god-"

"Oh is that the bell? Gonna be late for class." I said, laughing and standing up as they objected to my statement…which was true. They got to their feet as well; leaving the big picnic table we'd decided was our bed for the free period.

"You're annoying." Caroline informed me after we said goodbye to Bonnie, now making our way towards our next class and the last of the day…biology, everyone's favourite. "Seriously, is it just me that sees it? I know you say you don't like him and he says he doesn't like you and you argue like a married couple and both your arguments are completely ridiculous might I add, but the point it that arguing is just building up the tension and both of you are pretty damn fine and it's _going_ to happen so just hurry up and let it happen please!"

I stopped walking, looking at her with wide eyes. She breathed…finally, "You talk so fast." Nothing, sigh, "Okay well that's all very well but can I just remind you that it was _him_ that took the disliking to _me_. He's the one that started it, at the risk of sounding like a five year old."

She didn't say anything for a minute and we started walking again, "Okay that's true, and he was a bit of a dick, but if you prove him wrong…"

"How? He's not wrong. He just makes it sound worse than it is." I said simply, "You saw the flat Care, it's pretty nice." Yeah, that was what I did this weekend; moved into my new apartment. It was…perfect; I loved it. A small loft apartment, very simple with just a bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom, all on different levels which just made it that much better. It was more of a novelty in comparison to the motel but even without lots of furniture it was a million miles better.

"Okay fair enough, but he hasn't even tried to get to know you which pisses me off because he has no right to be the way he is. But once he _does_, then he'll realise how awesome you are."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "Whatever you say," I half-sang, turning into the lab where everyone else was sat around chatting while the teacher tapped away at the computer at his desk. I didn't like this teacher; he was creepy and was too determined to enforce typically ignored rules. Mr Geller, despite his shared name with one third of the _Friend's_ cast, was not popular among his students.

"Forbes, Gilbert, you're late."

Glancing up at the clock at the same time as she did, we saw that the minute hand sat comfortably on the time, the second hand just ticking past the five minute mark. Unless five seconds late counted…no sir, we were on time, "Sir the lesson's only just started." Caroline said, perfectly polite but confident too.

He looked up, a cold look in his eyes, "And you're _late_. Sit down or you'll both be in detention."

Eyes widening at the irrational threat, we shared a look and started down the aisle to our usual desks, "Well everyone else's talking." I muttered under my breath as we sat down, hearing her laugh quietly too.

"What was that Ms Gilbert?"

"Nothing Sir," I called over the now quieting chatter of our classmates, my voice light and I didn't even bother looking up, focusing on taking things out of my bag. I'm sorry, but teachers like him really got on my nerves and no I wasn't going to quake in fear when you threaten a detention because who the _hell_ cares about detention!

"I suggest you watch that tone." For fucks sake, I caught Caroline's eye and we both held back our smiles, or tried to at least. "Everyone settle down! We have a lot to get through today and I'm not in the mood to deal with your messing around." Oh he just put his foot in it; now everyone's going to be even worse. "But first, I've drawn up a seating plan-"he was cut off by the groans from around the room, one guy commenting that those were for freshmen but he ignored them, "-we will not be having a repeat of last lesson." We weren't _that_ bad… "Now it's up on the projector, everyone move without fuss."

I saw my name almost immediately…on the front row. Damn him. As everyone moved to their seats, I sat down in mine, directly opposite his desk. Since this was a lab, you always shared the desk; needing a lab partner and all. I saw them coming out of the corner of my eye…or him more like…fucking typical.

"Did you call in a favour or something?" he questioned, mocking in his tone as it always was as he dropped down into his seat, leaning against the side.

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my legs before speaking, "Now you're giving me ideas, what other classes do we have together so I can rig them too? Obviously I love nothing more than sitting next to you for an hour."

"Well I do enjoy your company so."

"Oh I've noticed." I replied sarcastically, looking over and seeing the slight smirk on his face that only he seemed to be able to pull off. Stop it- "Because we get on so well."

He opened his mouth to say something back but at that moment Mr Geller slammed his hand down on the table in front of us with an almighty crash, making more than just me jump, a furious expression on his face as he all but hissed, "Will you _desist_?!"

Yes _sir_.

* * *

"So about that history project…"

I slipped the last book into my bag, standing behind the desk as he finished packing away, "What about it?" Why did he always have to act like he didn't care about anything? I suppose that was just his character.

"Well we need to do it."

He raised an eyebrow, that smirk back in place, "We _need_ to? A little forward don't you think?"

The frown only lasted for a second before I realised what he was saying and gave him a 'look', rolling my eyes and smiling a little, "Shut up. I mean we need to finish the project, soon. So maybe if we go to the library or something…?"

"The _library_. Do you have a thing for public spaces-"

"-for fucks sake!" he just looked proud of himself…as usual, "I can't say anything to you. Yes or no to _working_ in the library. Give me a straight answer, no innuendos."

He grinned, starting towards the door and I followed beside him, "No." At my unimpressed impression he shrugged, "You asked for a straight answer."

God damn he was irritating, "So in other words you want me to do it."

"I never said that. Why don't we do _it_ in this fancy new apartment you've bought yourself with this month's allowance? I've heard _so_ much about it."

Biting my tongue, I had to take a deep breath before answering, forcing a smile, "You know what…fine. Just let's get it done."

As I turned to walk away he called from behind me, "So I'll see you later, your place, can't wait to do _it_." Did I mention loudly? Did I mention that there were a lot of people in the hallway? Spinning on my heel I was all but ready to throw a retort but _somehow_ he'd already melted into the crowd; a flicker of raven hair somewhere between the heads but the opportunity was missed. Damn him.

* * *

I let the door swing shut behind me, making my way across the wooden floor and up the three steps to the little kitchen. Dumping my bag on the counters, I opened the fridge to see what I had.

"I have water, cranberry juice, and tea and coffee too. Which would you find least disgusting?" I questioned, knowing he wouldn't particularly like any of the options.

"I'll stick with water thanks." Typical. I clicked the button to turn on the kettle for me, then water for him before returning everything to its rightful place.

Passing him the glass, I motion towards the two sofas, "Take a seat, I'll just be a sec." I muttered, heading down the short, wide corridor on the adjacent wall that, at the top of the three steps here, marked the entrance to my room. See aside from the front door and my small walk-in closet there were no doors in this place; everything that should be private just concealed by strategically placed walls. Like the bath, the toilet and my bed…that was about it. I liked that it was open plan though; my place in the city was the same. The different levels made it that much better too.

Leaving the bathroom, I quickly tugged off my jumper and threw it on the bed; leaving me in the same cami I'd worn to the party (it was unusually hot in here). On returning to the main room I found him standing by the window, his bags left on the floor by the sofa. Pausing in that moment before making my presence known, I watched as he looked at the few photo frames I'd placed there, a shadow of a smile on his face as he looked more closely at the centre one. It'd been taken last year some time if I remember correctly; one after school cheerleading practice which ended up (as it usually did) with more messing around. Dressed up in our uniforms, the picture showed me and my two friends, Lexi and Rose, posing with rather unattractive expressions (tongues out, eyes crossed…you know)…I liked that one.

"You were a cheerleader?"

Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, I hadn't noticed him look up. Nodding once, I made my way to the kitchen, setting about making myself a cup of tea, "Past tense." I pointed out, "But that squad's nothing like this one. Not at all serious…I don't think we ever entered a single competition and the boys school across from us didn't really do sport that much…more academic." Why was I telling him this?

"So who'd you cheer for?" he asked and I couldn't quite make up my mind if he was being serious or not. Whatever he said always seemed to have this teasing tone to it, sometimes sarcastic…I found it difficult to talk to him. But then again we hadn't actually spoken before, like actually _talked_. No, it was more him trying to insult me and me arguing back.

Adding a half-spoon of sugar, I threw away the teabag and picked the warm mug up in two hands, taking a sip before stirring it some more, "No-one really, we just messed around. The uniform was useful to have when it came to themed parties."

He laughed quietly, following suit as I sat down on the sofa. "I'm sure, zombie cheerleader?"

"Vampire!" I laughed, matching his teasing tone, "No that was the Halloween before last."

"What was last year?"

"Oh last year I paired up with my friend Jake and we went as Lara Croft and Nathan Drake, fake guns and all. It was great fun." I said with a somewhat nostalgic smile.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, that smirk never leaving his face for a second, "Boyfriend?"

I almost laughed but managed to hold it in, recalling how the _actual _boyfriend at the time hadn't been too pleased about my costume choice. Keeping a faux-serious expression on my face, "Well we got married in kindergarten if that counts. What about you? Last year's costume? Let me guess…vampire?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Cop?"

"You're rubbish at this."

"Batman?" I threw out but only earned a laugh.

"I don't do Halloween."

Cue eye roll, "Oh I should've guessed," I said with a gentle smile, nodding slowly, "What is it? Like two months away? What are the odds that I'll convince you to wear a costume in two months?"

"A million to one? It's not going to happen." He said with a smirk.

I took that as a challenge, "I'll get Caroline to help."

"It won't work, and Barbie can't do shit."

"On the contrary _Caroline_ can do a lot. I'll talk to her about it." It struck me at that moment, when we shared that amused look, the air between us humming with laughter, that we were _actually_ getting on. I was yet to be confronted with asshole Damon and for a moment I doubted him…that character I mean. Maybe he was just like that in public… I'd already said that I thought he could be quite nice and it probably was a very convincing act but I just wasn't expecting to see it. Why was he letting me see it? If it was intentional that is…or maybe his act was still up and he had some ulterior motive…

Stop it Elena, you're being stupid. Just accept it and be thankful that you don't have to put up with any bullshit…yet.

"We should probably get to work." I said quickly, marginally embarrassed that I'd been quiet so long, looking to my bag as some sort of distraction.

He nodded after a moment, acting more slowly as he went to reach for his things, "Yeah, we probably should."

It only took about two hours to get the project finished. I sat curled up on the sofa with my laptop placed on my lap, next to him so he could see the screen too as my fingers flew across the keyboard. It was weird actually, because it seemed so natural but at the same time not. Every now and again our arms or hands or legs would touch and I'd have to convince myself that I couldn't feel sparks shooting up my arm and no those weren't butterflies in my stomach. I was just imagining things because _that_ would be ridiculous. Caroline and Bonnie just weren't right about this, I refuse to believe it. But goddammit they'd put it in my head and now I couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was only when he was putting everything back in his bag that another thought hit me…something else that they'd said that for some reason I just needed to ask. I just wanted to know…to rule out the possibility because it wasn't him and I knew that but…I don't know.

"Hey Damon…"

He had his back to me; I was standing up, just having put the mugs in the sink. Still sorting out his things he didn't turn around straight away, "Yeah?"

I hesitated, wondering just how to phrase this…god it'd probably sound ridiculous… "I was just wondering…"

Cutting myself off as the chosen sentence slipped from my mind, he turned, pinning me with one of those grins that promised me something stupid was about to sound from his mouth, "I'm not going to Homecoming."

Frowning in confusion, it took me a moment to realise what he was saying and let out a sigh, "Urgh, I wasn't going to- whatever," Smug bastard, "I was just wondering if you saw me at the party last weekend."

If I wasn't mistaken he froze a little at that, tensing slightly but it passed before I could be sure, quickly replaced by that teasing look of his, somewhat warmer today, "Did someone drink a bit too much?"

Narrowing my eyes in a sort of glare, it only seemed to amuse him more, "Shut up, I didn't drink anything alcoholic but I can't remember what happened and I just want to figure out how the hell I got home. I know it's a long shot but do you have any idea? See me with anyone…?"

He was quiet for a moment, almost thoughtful before he spoke again, "No, sorry…you were with that jock guy for a while, then I heard the newbie, aka _you_, was helping out a completely wankered Caroline." For some reason I felt myself deflate a little, I guess I just wanted to know. It'd frustrate me to no end I tell you. He picked up his bag, hooking it over his shoulder and ambled towards the door. I followed slowly, still thinking to myself as he opened it, only to pause in the doorway, "As a matter of interest…why would it be such a 'long shot', as you call it?"

There was nothing but curiosity in his eyes, as if he just wanted a straight answer. I almost felt bad having said it, only to remember all the blatant insults he'd sent me these past few weeks and decided that he could manage with that little one…if it was an insult that is. I shrugged, leaning against the door as he waited for an answer, "I don't know, I guess people help the people they like."

Raising an eyebrow ever so slightly, he spoke again, "Long shot?" he pushed gently…I was almost confused.

Laughing quietly, I shrugged again, "Damon you couldn't have made it any clearer that I'm not your favourite person in this town, and that's fine." I added quickly, carrying on before he could say anything, "Caroline and Bonnie seem convinced that, by process of elimination, it could only be you because you're the only person who knew where I was staying…aside from them and Klaus. But I'm sure I managed to say the word 'motel' coherently enough for whoever it was to understand."

His smirk seemed somewhat delayed this time but the teasing was back before I could question it, "You should really keep an eye on that drink of yours, just because you're not in the city anymore doesn't mean everyone's good honest church-goers."

Aiming a scowl in his direction, I couldn't help but smile, "Shut up, I don't think that. I just want to find whoever it is and thank them for…not being…what you just said. I don't like not knowing and I don't like that I let myself be in that position and I'm probably boring the hell out of you so I'm just going to shut up and let you go."

He almost laughed, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly, "I just might have to keep an eye out for you next time, seeing how you handle your liquor,"

"I wasn't drunk!"

"You mean that was just you on a sugar high? Shit, you must be a lightweight-"

"-bitch please I could drink you under the table. My tolerance is sky high."

"Oh but I thought you said you didn't drink."

Damn him. Lie quickly Elena, "Detox, I'm taking a break."

"Still bullshit, when this 'detox' is over you're going to have to prove it."

"Challenge accepted."

The smirk widened, my own to match as we shook hands, stubbornly ignoring the tingling sensation shooting up my arms, "See you round Gilbert."

"Later Salvatore."

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**It was my birthday yesterday! So, after eating a considerable amount of chocolate cake, I'm updating now in the most fabulous of moods :) **

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick-_

Staring blindly at nothing in particular, I was snapped out of my trance when a bundle of material collided with my face, letting out a yelp of sorts and shying from the attack. Looking down at the offending item, I frowned at the sight of blue material, then looking up to find a determined looking blonde watching me with hands on her hips. "Good morning Caroline…" I said, trying not to smile, my tone teasing but cautious as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on. It was only when I lifted one piece of the garment that realisation flooded through me, "No."

"Just try it on! Please, pretty _pleeaassee_!"

Groaning, I tugged the remaining headphone out of my ear and spun around to face her. "Care, I told you, I don't want to join the squad."

"I'm not asking you to _join_! I just want you to try it on."

"Why?!"

She let out a frustrated sigh when I didn't immediately do as she wanted, near to stamping her foot I was sure, "So you'll see what it feels like and I'll be one step closer to getting you on the team! I _know_ you're good, don't ask me how, I know a good cheerleader when I see one."

God damn she was determined. Looking around the noisy computer lab, I blew out a heavy breath, "Now?" She nodded, a grin on her face like I'd just told her I'd buy her a puppy, "Can't I just try it later?"

"No! The whole point is you wear it at _school_! So you know how it _feels_! I'll make a deal with you, how about this? If you have less than five numbers by the end of the day I _will_ surrender." I gaped at her, not sure how to respond without laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Why would wearing _that_ lead to me getting numbers? I didn't _want_ numbers. "Come _on_! It's not like you'll be the only one! It's game night, we're all wearing our uniforms so it's not like you'll stand out. Though I'm sure you will anyway."

Frowning at that, I peered up at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just do this for me and I promise to drop the whole thing if you get less than five numbers." She rushed out with an innocent smile.

With an idea popping into my head, I let out a sigh and held out my hand to shake hers, "Fine, you won't win this." Why not, I hear you ask? _Well_...in order to get someone's number you have to _ask_ for it. I simply won't ask for it. If need be I'll avoid every guy at this school for the day which may be difficult considering there was a greater percentage of them than girls but...I was not going to be a cheerleader again. Besides, five is quite a lot…

* * *

"_DAYUMMM gurllll-_"

"-Shut up."

This was humiliating. Caroline's rowdy comments sure didn't help the matter as I pulled down the too-short skirt. Well it was to me at least, "Elena! You look _incredible_!"

Glaring at her, I cursed myself for ever thinking that agreeing this would be a good idea. I'd never live this down. Looking in the mirror, I felt like I was about to go to some sort of fancy dress party, not school. Despite the cold weather, the not-pleated-kind-of-tight blue skirt barely reached halfway down my thighs, even when I tugged to down. The top didn't even have long sleeves! It had the standard slightly cropped shape, the letters MFHS emblazoned across my chest and my hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a blue ribbon so I couldn't even hide behind it.

"Why are you making me do this to myself? I look ridiculous." And felt naked, might I just add.

She scoffed, turning to look at her reflection next to mine in the mirror, "_That_ is ridiculous. You look like a bloody Victoria's Secret Model, stop being stupid."

"I'm not being stupid!" I exclaimed, fiddling with the end of the top. I knew it was stupid; I'd worn less to be quite honest, but for some reason I was convinced people would be able to tell that something wasn't right. Nightmares of the skirt slipping and revealing the scar from the surgery, people just being able to _tell_ that I was sick even though that would be impossible. Turning sideways, my frown deepened and my hand rested over the inch or so of revealed skin on my stomach. I could see my ribs…just. I was _too_ skinny, it was gross-

"-Come on! It's time for you to face the judges. Trust me Gilbert, I _will_ win this."

* * *

By the time lunch came around I was almost ready to give in. There was just something about teenage boys, be it immaturity or a general horniness perhaps, but they sure weren't known to hang back. Clearly they were yet to learn the art of subtlety. But of course Caroline knew that already. Considering the size of the football team alone, typically all massive players, getting five numbers wasn't exactly a challenge. They see boobs, bum, legs out, girl (in that precise order)…To quote my friend Lexi…'Ugly face? Who cares, you don't look at the mantelpiece when you're poking the fire.' I was rendered speechless.

To be honest I've never liked it when guys wolf whistle, or hooting their car horns when they drive by, or yelling out the window for that matter…but the worst was when they slap your ass like it's a perfectly acceptable thing to do. It's not. Don't do it. You can hardly blame me for retaliating the third time it happened, grabbing the idiots hand and spinning around, seething a 'one more time and I swear to god…' and a serious threat. He ran for the hills with his tail between his legs, an attempt to impress his friends gone terribly wrong.

"Poor little Freddie, he probably won't come back to school for a month now."

Closing my eyes for a moment to let out a deep breath, I turned back to see, rather typically, Damon Salvatore ambling towards me, a slight smirk on his face as he looked me up and down. God, not him too, trust me when I say it wasn't that great a sight, "Well, serves him right." I muttered, crossing my arms over my stomach as if it'd help the situation.

"I see your resolve didn't last long." Frowning in confusion, I tilted my head to the side and he motioned towards my outfit, "Well you seemed quite determined _not_ to be a cheerleader again last I remember-"

"-I'm not!" My frustration got the better of me for a short moment, "I don't want to be a bloody cheerleader! Caroline just made me wear it today and she said if I got five numbers then she won and I have to join the squad but I _really_ don't want to." I didn't! Firstly I _couldn't;_ strenuous activities like that weren't an option for another month at least. Secondly the uniform was _way_ too revealing and third? Well call me a pussy but it was cold. Not to mention that I refused to put up with another day like this. It was degrading.

He laughed quietly as we fell into step beside one another, making our way to the last class of the day; biology with Mr Geller…oh joy of joys. "That sounds like Barbie. How many have you got?"

Letting out a reluctant sigh, I spoke quietly, "Four." I'd actually had to run away from a few, then when Caroline wasn't looking I'd managed to throw one away. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Unfortunately these four she'd witnessed (and probably set up). I just had to make it through this hour and I was all clear! I could do that.

He was watching me with an amused expression, clearly taking enjoyment in my suffering, "You really don't want to join the squad?"

Surely I'd made that clear by now… "No, I don't." Maybe in a few months, but not right now

I should've seen it coming from the smirk growing on his face.

"I'll give you mine."

"What?! No!"

That shit-eating grin on his face only pissed me off more, "No I insist, besides, after all the effort you've put in in rigging all those seating plans to sit next to me it's the least I can do."

I stopped walking, a metre or so from the lab, "Damon don't do this to me."

My sincere, almost-begging meant nothing to him, "I might even text you," He said with a grin, completely ignoring me and I swear I almost growled. Before I could say anything though, he brushed past me and made his way into the lab, without a care in the world, as per usual.

Asshole. Marching into the room behind him, I shook my head as I slipped into the seat beside him, speaking as he pushed over a little piece of paper with the dreaded digits on, "You must really hate me."

Mr Geller walked in and the class began to quieten down but he still smirked, shrugging as our eyes danced, "Only slightly."

Now there was a truth to his words, but what was I to expect? He didn't like me however many days ago, why would that change so suddenly? We weren't the same person after all.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

She looked so pissed off, it was great. How could she blame me though? She tells me she needs one more number and Caroline will win, of _course_ I'll give her mine! For one I'd take any opportunity to piss her off, and second? Well if it means she has to wear that ridiculous excuse for a uniform once a week, I'm sure the male population of Mystic Falls (me included) will not suffer for it. What could I say? I was feeling charitable.

Mr Geller seemed to be in a particularly foul mood today and I couldn't help but wonder why it was that I'd decided to attend the class. A high IQ was like a Salvatore family trait and, much to many a teacher's dismay, my grade point average was good no matter how many classes I skipped. Some days I just didn't feel like being lectured at, to tell the truth.

Perhaps it had something to do with this slip of a girl next to me…and now that uniform. I wasn't the only one she seemed to have an effect on though; all day I'd been hearing about the 'hot new cheerleader' and seeing guys look or go up to her. A weird little part of me felt like storming over there and giving them a piece of my mind (or perhaps a broken nose…preferably the broken nose) but I'd stamped that thought out before it could spread. _Bad_ thoughts. You don't like her, Damon.

Forcing myself to focus on the task at hand, I pulled the textbook she was reading over to sit in front of me. Sue me, I'd left mine somewhere. She made a noise of disapproval and pulled it back with a glare, but that wouldn't do because I needed it too so I tugged it back to rest in the middle of the desk, "Sharing is caring Gilbert."

"Well I'm not in a particularly caring mood, Salvatore."

"Oh I am sorry getting a few compliments has ruined your day. Get over it and stop with the whole false modesty bullshit." I said with an eye roll, slightly exasperated with it because she _had_ to know how hot she was.

Her mouth fell open slightly, almost astonished by what I said before she gathered herself together, squaring her shoulders and pursing her lips slightly before speaking, "It's not even about that. You don't know anything."

"Well let me share the textbook and I might be able to learn something."

She made a sort of scoffing sound, rolling her eyes and shoving it back to between us as if she was genuinely annoyed, "Whatever."

I gave her a moment of quiet, starting to write before muttering, "Great comeback"

"Shut up"

Cracking a smile, I would have said something more but at that moment a loud voice broke through the quiet lab, everyone's heads jerking up to our teacher, "Is there a problem, Mr Salvatore?"

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head, "Not just yet sir, but give me a minute."

I heard a few quiet laughs from further back in the room but didn't turn around, holding his angry glare for a moment before happily returning my attention to the work, "I want silence." He barked out, getting his wish immediately as everyone returned to their work. I'd never liked quiet classrooms though, just the sound of pens frantically writing and bored sighs for an entire hours; the click of the clock seeming slower and louder and more annoying than ever. But sitting next to Elena it all seemed that much more…I don't know; not quite annoying, but frustrating maybe. Leaning on my arm, I was angled slightly towards her and found myself looking up every few minutes. It was the little crease between her eyebrows when she was concentrating, the way she bit her lip when she couldn't figure out the answer or maybe the way she'd fiddle with the ends of her ponytail when she got bored, the way that she tugged on the hem of her skirt which she thought was too short…maybe even it was the way every so often her gaze flickered over to _me_. I don't know, I needed to stop. This was ridiculous.

It was almost the end of the class and the day and the lab was still eerily quiet. Of course there were the occasional noises and some people were whispering near the back, incapable of staying quiet but most of our peers were too scared of Geller to go against his rules. I ignored most of the noises, finding that the only thing that would make the hour go faster was to actually do the work. This was a rare event, it'd never happen again, don't panic and call a shrink about this personality transplant. I had an ulterior motive. It was only a weird, muffled sound of someone sort of clearing their throat that caught my attention. Something between a cough and a moan...? I wasn't sure.

Glancing up, I looked to Elena first, still working, then further along to the next desk and those behind but no one was making a sound, too focused on their work or the clock on the wall. It was quiet again but I found myself looking to the front of the room and to the teacher's desk, directly in front of ours. I couldn't help but frown at the expression on Mr Geller's face, confused…he was looking at something, seemingly near our desk…his eyelids somewhat heavy and mouth slightly open as his strangely dark pupils flickered upwards every now and again, one hand hidden beneath his desk…

The frown deepening, I followed his gaze, wondering what the hell he could be looking at. Then it hit me…his desk was right in front of ours…there was no barrier…Elena's uniform… That same anger began to heat up inside me, more like disgust and shock this time. She was completely oblivious, almost at the end of the questions while I discovered what a perv everyone's least favourite teacher was. But the amount of anger was unexpected, an unfamiliar need to protect her taking over me as my fist clenched and I cleared my throat, gaining her attention as well as a few others…his, most notably. He snapped out of it, eyes moving to meet mine but I didn't look away. Jaw clenched and a muscle going there, I took satisfaction in the flicker of shock that went through his, but before either of us could say a word the bell rang and silent tension was shattered as everyone jumped up, legging it out of there.

Amid the commotion, I stood up slower, waiting for Elena as she packed her bag. I wouldn't normally, but like hell I was leaving her alone with him, "Problem…Salvatore?"

Biting my tongue to stop myself from saying something that could get me expelled, I held eye contact just to prove to him that I knew _exactly_ why he wasn't standing up right now. "Not me, sir," I bit out, emphasising the 'me'…he certainly had a problem or two.

You could cut the tension with a knife and I was aware that Elena was standing there somewhat awkwardly, waiting, "Damon…you coming?"

"Yeah," I muttered, turning and following her out, ignoring the confused look she was sending me.

I needed to go…punch something…or someone.

**So? Thoughts? Thank you to all those who have review/favourite/follow and all of you who will, the support is lovely**

**Might I add that this chapter is 3000 words exactly...minus this sentence.**

**M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aand here we go again for a super long chapter, thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows (birthday wishes too)...it's lovely to have the support :) **

"What's up with _him_?"

Glancing over my shoulder at possibly the closest of the friends I've made so far, I looked back to the retreating figure I'd been previously watching and shrugged, "No idea, but I just witnessed one of the most weirdly awkward stare-offs ever." I mused, still confused over what the hell had happened in Biology a few minutes ago. I swear he looked like he was going to murder Mr Geller, and when we left he literally stormed off without so much as a goodbye. Not that I was expecting one…I only stayed because it was so weird. What the hell happened? All we'd been doing was working; there was no talking, no messing about...I honestly couldn't think of any reason for either of them to seem so angry.

She stopped by my side, waiting a moment before shrugging it off and returning to her usual bubbly self, "_So_…how many did ya get? I won didn't I, I knew I'd win."

Heaving a heavy sigh, I nodded, ignoring her squeal of excitement, "Unfortunately. Five, Damon gave me his just so you'd win which I think is such a dick move but that's just him I guess." Forgive me for the bitter undertones, I couldn't say I was in the best of moods anymore.

She was too busy dancing around in joy to take any note, "Oh come _on_ Lennie this is going to be _amazing_! You have to come to the game tonight! I'll show you the routines and you could even join in if you wanted-"

"Whoa! Care, you can't really expect me to join straight away…?"

Pausing, she spun to face me, one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised, "Why not? I won the bet…"

My mouth hung open to speak as I thought fast on the best way to get out of this. An idea came to mind and I mulled over it for a fraction of a second…I suppose I did trust her. Well, not to spread it around the entire school at least. "See…there's this thing…" I said a little nervously, looking around the quickly emptying area to make sure there was no one within hearing distance, "I'm honestly not making this up to get out of joining the squad because I _will_ join…just not yet. I left the last one because of some…health issues," It seemed like the vaguest thing I could think of and vague was good, "It's kind of the reason I moved here to be honest. I'm not allowed to do exercise like that for a while…"

For a moment she was quiet, just watching me with a glimmer of shock in her eyes, and then… "Well why didn't you say so?! You, Missy, are now _banned_ from joining until you have express permission from your doctor. I will need a signed letter."

Laughing at her faux-strict tone, we started towards the parking lot, "Of course, I'd expect no less." Continuing the good humour, I couldn't help but be thankful that she hadn't pushed the topic. Surprised…but thankful

"I won't push it, but I'll just let you know that if you ever feel the need to vent or talk, I'm here. Believe it or not I'm pretty good at keeping the proper secrets." Smiling, I muttered a sincere thank you but she carried on, "But secrets like 'I didn't kiss a boy until I was 17', _that_ I will bring up in a game of truth or dare if need be."

Bursting out laughing, I shook my head, "Oh I understand, the same policy applies to me."

She grinned, both of us pausing in the space between our cars, "So as a matter of interest, how old were you?"

Hesitating a moment, I raised an eyebrow, faux-seriousness on my face, "What's to say I have?" She didn't buy it, rolling her eyes and giving me an expectant look. Sighing, I leant back against my car and shrugged a little, "First kiss…Ben Hill. I was twelve, he was fifteen, it was a scandalous affair."

"Ooh tell me _more_!"

"_Nope_! Save _that_ for the games." I teased, fully expecting more than a few games of truth or dare now that I had these new friends who knew next to nothing about me. For teenagers at least it seemed like the normal, accepted way to learn about one another. Perhaps because you couldn't really get out of answering...Back the newbie into a corner why don't you?

"Count on it Gilbert. Hey _will_ you coming to the game tonight? We could go together if you want?" She took note of my hesitation, laughing at my expression before adding "You don't have to cheer, don't worry."

"Well in that case," Smiling, I unlocked my car and threw in my bag, "I'll be there. What time does it start?"

She checked the time on her phone, "A few hours, around seven. But come to the Grill with us! Then there's a party afterwards, there always is. It'll be great."

And there's the one benefit of living on my own to which I was well adjusted, by this point; I could literally do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I didn't have to ask anyone's permission, I didn't have anyone waiting up for me or expecting me home. Sometimes it was sad and lonely, but others it was admittedly quite convenient. Mostly lonely though...always a little lonely, "Alright, is there any point of taking two cars then?"

"None at all, you're driving. Oh and Elena…" Pausing in my actions, I looked up at her again, expectant as that sly smile tugged at her mouth, "You don't have to cheer at the games, but you're still a cheerleader."

Frowning, I wasn't sure where she was going with this, "Okay…"

"And people have to know that."

Eyes widening with the realisation, I sighed in surrender almost immediately, knowing I wouldn't get around it, "You're going to make me wear the uniform every Friday…"

With a mocking gasp of surprise, she grinned, "What a brilliant idea! See ya later Els Bells"

Rolling my eyes, I returned a goodbye, laughing quietly to myself as I drove away.

.

* * *

We won.

The success had a definite element of surprise I assure you. It was a draw right up until the last ten seconds and then, suddenly, Matt broke through and scored. A moment of silence fell over the bleachers and then…uproar. It was deafening, utterly deafening as the entirety of the high school leapt to their feet and started screaming and cheering and singing and…I honestly feared for my life as the metal frame of the seating shook under the weight of so many leaping bodies. I found myself getting swept up with it though; the random cheerleader in the middle of the crowd surrounded by the close-knit group of friends I'd apparently been absorbed into. With all the other cheerleaders down on the track I felt undeniably uncomfortable but I tried to ignore it, chatting with a newfound friend who's name I couldn't quite remember.

The party that followed was at someone's house; one of the football team I think. I got the impression that such parties were a standard following a match; but then again that seems to be the case everywhere across the country. I drove there with Caroline and a few others loaded into my car, parking a few roads away since it seemed everyone had had the bright idea to bring cars. It wasn't that far from my flat either so if I did need to walk it wouldn't be too bad. Not that I would because I wouldn't be drinking but...anyway.

It was so cold! My breath appeared in a cloud in front of me the second I stepped out of the car, arms wrapped tight around me as we walked quickly in the direction of the crowded house. A few of the others had jumpers but I really hadn't anticipated being out this late…or in this outfit. Caroline wouldn't let me change. If I got ill because of this at least I'd have someone to pin half the blame.

I got myself a coke and, this time, I vowed that I wouldn't let _anyone_ anywhere near it. It didn't matter who they were, friend or potential foe. _That_ was not happening again. I probably should've called the doctor about it, but it was too late for that now and if anything was going to happen or was happening I was sure it would have made itself apparent by now. I settled down with Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, Tyler, Stefan, Matt et cetera, all of whom were still very much in awe at their win. I joined in like I was one of them.

It didn't take long for the stronger liquors to appear and the predictable games ensued. Sat in a circle in the living room, I found myself in the typical game of truth or dare, as anticipated. For the fear or being forced to drink or perform some sort of sexual dare, I stuck to truths. It was funny because back in New York, with friends, I was considered as a dare devil, never refusing one and I'd done some pretty shocking ones, a few that I try to forget. In a few months when the scars weren't so fresh and tender I'd go for it, but not until I'd got that all clear from the doctor. I was being the sensible one…unfortunately.

"Lennie! Truth or dare?"

Glancing up at Caroline, I didn't need to think about it, "Truth."

She grinned, shifting a little on Klaus' lap, "Tell me more about Ben Hill."

Laughing quietly, I tilted my head to the side slightly, "Really? Of all things." It really wasn't that interesting.

"You said it was scandalous! I want to know more!" Noting everyone else's confusion, she took it upon herself to fill them in, "Her first kiss." Noises of understanding surrounded the circle.

"It's not that scandalous-"

"-but still we want to know. You're the newbie! We know next to nothing about you! Truths are the best right now."

Sighing, I leant back against the sofa, stretching out my legs, "Well if you insist…"

Before I could start though, another voice cut in from somewhere behind me, "That we do. Tell us more _Lennie_."

Looking over my shoulder, I found Damon ambling through the crowd towards us, settling down in the space beside me with an expectant smirk on his face and a half empty bottle of bourbon in his hand. Narrowing my eyes a little and tried not to think about how close he'd placed himself, I carried on, ignoring him, "Well I was 12, he was 15 and one of my best friends older brothers. We ended up hiding in a wardrobe because my friend walked in and then their older brother found us…they'll never let us live it down. And my friend hated me for a month because it 'broke code'. We laugh about it now." I explained quickly, "Great story."

They actually laughed though, seeming surprised because apparently it was quite an eventful first kiss story. I suppose most peoples were quite romantic but I'd never been that interested in all the 'perfect first kiss' romance. In fact, I think I have to be one of the least romantic people in the world. "More interesting than mine!" Bonnie commented, "Andy Richards when I was 14, I barely even remember it."

"Ooh I remember him!" Caroline exclaimed, giggling at something or other, "I married him in kindergarten. Anyway! Next person, who's next?"

"I'll do it! Matty! Truth or dare?!"

It didn't take long for the dares to reach 'that' point and the truths became significantly deeper. That of course came with high levels of intoxication since so many people had to take shots or down pints etc. But me? No, I stuck with my coke and answered all the questions they asked me because I couldn't afford not to. Perhaps sometimes I edited the truth a little but I wasn't drinking tonight. I tried to fade a little into the background as the dares flew around, laughing at the ridiculous things that people were made to do but at the same time feeling just a little out of place with all the discussion of events past.

"Hey newbie, I've got one for you." Glancing over to where Mason Lockwood was sat. I didn't really know him, but he was friends with some of the team. Caroline and Bonnie seemed to hate him but he was Tyler's cousin so they didn't have much of a choice but to hang out with him. I had to admit I'd gotten the impression of him being something of an asshole. That said I almost laughed at the fact that they didn't ask the initial question anymore, just assuming that I'd pick truth.

"Go on then"

He slung his arm around the girl next to him's shoulders, leaning back against the sofa and his gaze flickered over to Damon for less than a second before settling on me with a curious look on his face, "Why'd you move here? What's the story?"

Everyone fell quiet at that, all eyes moving to me because apparently it was a topic everyone was interested in. Feeling almost nervous, I let out a quiet laugh, "What do you mean? There's no story…" Oh there was definitely a story.

"There _is_, it's obvious. I mean, why you would move from New York "He said it like it was the most amazing place in the world, "to _here_, some dead end town in the middle of nowhere."

For a moment I wasn't sure what to say, thinking fast as I could feel everyone's eyes on me, one pair burning into the side of my face with something more than interest, a little frown creasing his brow but I didn't look, "I have family here, nearby at least so it's not that random. And I wanted to get out of the city for a while, just made sense to come here." Again, editing the truth. The only one who sort of knew more was Caroline but I wasn't about to mention anything now. What would I say? I got really sick, went through a tonne of surgeries, then got kicked out of an entire city by my senator father under the pretence of needing 'fresh country air' to 'recover' when really it was just so he wouldn't have to bother with me. They didn't need to know such information. No-one did.

"But you could've gone anywhere, right? You just chose here."

Frowning slightly, I tried to understand that almost sly look in his eyes and simply why he was pushing it so much, "Yes," I said, somewhat coldly, "There's no story." Holding his gaze, I tried again to figure it out. There was something about him that made me feel uneasy, a conniving glint in his eyes that suggested that he knew something. But what? There are some things that are public knowledge; like who my father is…things that I won't deny but not details of my life that I'd voluntarily share, if that makes sense. Maybe he was just looking for something, who knew.

Someone cut in to break the slight tension, carrying on the game. I sat there for a few more rounds, managing to fade a little into the background once again so as not to answer any more questions. By this point it seemed the only truly sober people were myself and Damon beside me who kept glancing over at me with a strange expression in his eyes. Sometime past midnight though, a familiar pain in the pit of my stomach began to creep through the cracks in the medication, getting stronger and stronger until I had to quietly excuse myself, slipping away to find a bathroom.

By this point quite a few people had left but there were still enough people to get lost in the crowd. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know my way around this mansion of a house at all. On my way to find a bathroom (wherever it may be), I passed the back door, pausing to glance out at the deserted back porch. That's all I needed. I didn't need the toilet, just a few moments of quiet away from those deafening speakers blasting out the heavy bass lines that shook the house. Pushing through the door, I walked across the weathered wood and sat down on the top step, looking out over the inky black garden. The lights from the house only spread so far but I didn't let the formidable darkness bother me. The cold, however…I wouldn't be able to cope with that for long. Caroline needed to rethink this damn uniform; a winter version maybe.

Grimacing at another increase in the stabbing pain in my stomach, I reached for my small clutch, rootling through until I found the little pack of painkillers I always kept handy; I always needed them after all. But just as I was washing it down with a gulp of my drink, a voice behind me almost made me choke, "Sneaking away to pop pills? And here I thought you were straight edge…"

Jumping at the sudden voice, I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, "Give me some warning next time!"

Hearing his quiet chuckle, I set the drink down as he took a seat a foot or so to my left, "But that's no fun." Rolling my eyes, I fiddled with the thin foil on the back of the packet, making light marks with my manicured nails, "What're they for?"

Glancing over at him, then following his gaze back to the pills in my hand, I shrugged, looking up into the dark, "Headache, they're just painkillers." Well the second bit was true. For some reason I got the impression he knew it was half a lie. The pain I was feeling wasn't a headache, it was the six or seven inch gradually healing gash just below my waist line.

We fell into an almost awkward silence, comfortable but at the same time not…I couldn't quiet explain it. I just wasn't quite sure what to do or say to be honest. He broke the silence with a question though I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. But then the fact that _he_ was asking it…I don't think he'd ask because he 'had' to, "You okay?"

Hesitating a moment, I noted that he didn't look in my direction as he asked it, "Fine…thanks."

He nodded once, "Cold?"

I nodded, seeing no point in lying but neither of us moved an inch. I suppose it _was_ awkward, in a way at least. But strangely I didn't mind it. His hands hung loose from where his wrists rested on his knees and it was then that something caught my eye. "Your hand…" It was more of a comment than anything, telling him that I'd noticed it. Cuts and bruises marked his knuckles; anyone could recognise those marks. He lifted his hand slightly to look at it, not saying anything other than a shrug. Waiting a moment, I lifted the packet between two fingers, raising an eyebrow, "Pill?"

Somehow that broke the silence and he laughed quietly at the simple word, "Go on then," Feeling the corner of my mouth pull up into a smile, I popped one out onto his hand, passing him my drink and he swallowed it, "Thanks." I didn't say anything, slipping the packet back into my bag and pulling my feet to rest on the step below, hugging my knees to my chest and rested my chin on one, shivering slightly, "Why _did_ you move here?"

I wasn't expecting the question, but I didn't tense up this time. I don't know what it was about him...perhaps the fact that he seemed to hold himself so above everyone else that I couldn't imagine him being a part of the petty High School rumour mill. Shrugging once, I kept my eyes trained on the pitch black garden, "For this…'fresh country air'." I muttered, a bitter tone to my voice, "New York can be quite…claustrophobic."

He cracked a smile, glancing at me, "What? In that big, airy penthouse of yours-"

"-oh shut up," the impact was weakened by the smile that snuck through, "Well from what I hear your families one of the wealthiest in this place so find some new ammo if you're going to persist with this hatred for me."

"I'm sure I'll find something." He said with a smirk. For once it seemed more like banter than an actual argument, "Were you a socialite or something?" Giving him a baffled look, he carried on, "Well you say it was claustrophobic, you must've been someone who knew a lot of people. It's a big city."

Sighing, I shook my head, "No, not really…I'm the daughter of somebody though. An important somebody."

That was enough information…if he wanted to know more he just had to write in my surname and the city in Google, it wouldn't take much to figure out the name of the senator. "Celebrity?"

"Politician."

"Ah," I almost laughed at the way he said it, a slight grimace on his face

"Yeah, not so fun." I'd never paid much attention to his job to be honest. They paid no attention to my life so why would I give them any? "So maybe I was a socialite, I've never thought about it before."

"Rich, popular, famous…hard life-"

"-Damon! You are _exactly_ the same!" I almost shouted and we both laughed at the truth of it

"Famous?"

"Well around Mystic Falls you are. Same with me, except for me it's New York."

"I'm still gonna use it though, it's fun getting you all riled up."

And my suspicions were proven right; he was doing it to piss me off. "Well at least my 'reputation' is decent, as in people think I'm 'nice'. You're just…"

He raised an amused eyebrow, holding my gaze, "I'm just _what_?"

Making a noise of frustration, I backhanded his arm gently, "An asshole, that's what you are. Or at least that's the impression _I've_ got. I am certain that deep down you're a lovely guy but you clearly love being _that_ guy."

Barking out a laugh, I could barely stop myself from joining in, "You wound me Gilbert, hit a man where it hurts why don't you. And what's '_that_ guy'?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned a little more to face him and he mirrored the shift, "Oh you know, the 'bad guy', the one that everyone with a daughter hates, the one that has no respect for the rules and does whatever he wants; the one that takes the weedy pre-pubescent freshman's lunch money and absolutely terrifies everyone. You love being that guy; the power and the respect it gives you. Because all the guys want to be you, and the girls want to date you. You have it all. You never stood a chance at being the 'nice guy'. And by that I meant the type."

For a moment he didn't say anything, just watching me with a strange look in his eyes and a small smile on his face, "You've clearly got me all figured out."

"You're not that hard to read."

"Oh!" he tested, "I'm not? Is that all I am then?"

"No." This was getting a little tense, I detected. Not in the way that we were going to argue or take anything to heart, just the friendly banter was firing back and forth with a little more momentum it seemed, "Because it _is_ an act. You just don't let anyone see through it…you act like a cocky asshole and it's kind of frustrating to be honest. I bet the only person who sees that side of you is your mum or your girlfriend of something-"

"-I don't have a girlfriend." I paused at the abrupt interruption, surprised that that was the only thing he seemed to pick up on, "I don't _do_ girlfriends." Now he was just living up to the stereotype.

"Okay." I thought for a moment, tilting my head to the side and hugging my knees a little tighter as a gust of icy wind passed, goosebumps spreading across my bare arms and legs, "You're not denying it."

He narrowed his eyes, not saying anything for a moment as his gaze travelled down to my legs. "What's the point?" Shock flickered through my eyes…was he agreeing with me? "You're stubborn as, nothing I say will change your mind." Oh but his actions… I barely even noticed it happening but suddenly he was pulling off that leather jacket and black zip-up hoodie he seemed to live in. With a frown on my face, it was only as he pulled the two garments apart that I realised what he was doing.

"Oh no I'm fine-"he cut me off with one eye roll, pushing the thick jumper over my shoulders and I put my arms through the sleeves without thinking, snuggling into the warmth of it unconsciously, "Won't you be cold?" I asked as the sleeves fell over my hands and I tugged the huge thing around me. God damn if it wasn't the cosiest thing I'd ever worn. I found myself wanting to smell it, wondering what his scent was like, but figured that'd be bad with him watching me.

With a look that suggested I was being stupid, he shook his head, "I'll be fine, you're the one practically wearing nothing."

Cracking a smile, I gave him that one, "Caroline wouldn't let me change. These outfits are ridiculous. And they wonder why cheerleaders are stereotyped as sluts when they make us wear glorified belts to school." He laughed quietly, but then something flashed through his eyes and the smile fell from his lips, only to be replaced by a frown and I couldn't help but wonder what I'd said. "What?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked up, shaking his head and forcing a smile, "Nothing important, feeling better?"

"Fine, why the long face Salvatore? It's just a stereotype."

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and he let out a sigh, "One that's usually correct. In our school at least." He commented lightly, thinking before speaking again, "You certainly got a lot of attention today. I assume you'll be joining the squad next week?"

Grimacing, I shook my head, "Not for a while, I had a valid excuse for delaying it. And honestly I really don't want to have to go to school in this again, it wasn't fun."

"What? You don't like that attention?"

"Pervy guys slapping your butt every few minutes? No thank you. Sure I'm not a massive fan of romance but that will never be acceptable."

Now that seemed to surprise him, a laugh on his lips as he spoke, "What's wrong with romance?!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, giving him an exasperated look, "Oh come on, I cannot be the only one who finds the concept of wedding vows completely humiliating. PDA too, any big romantic gestures."

"No, that I agree with."

"I know, it goes with your 'bad boy' stereotype." I said with a teasing smile before shrugging, "But no, this outfit will be stored away in the back of my wardrobe tonight."

"Well I happen to quite like it. Just perhaps not at school if it makes you so uncomfortable." I gave a smile and nodded, a strange feeling in my stomach at his words…which was ridiculous. He dropped the eye contact, looking down at the wooden planks below us as he seemed to contemplate how to phrase something, "For someone who looks like a Victoria Secret Model you're quite…" My eyes widened as he thought of a word to describe me. Victoria Secret?! Puh-_lease_! "…insecure."

I'm sure I was just gaping at him, it was probably embarrassing, but that smirk was back on his face as I recollected myself, "I think you're delusional." I said shortly, but a lightness to my tone because he was clearly seeing the world through very warped vision, "And just because I don't like prancing about half-naked doesn't mean I'm insecure."

"I'm not delusional, you are though. You should've heard what half the guys as school were saying about you-"

"-I do not want to know, don't tell me." What could be worse? "You're mad."

"And _you're_ proving my point." He said with a smug grin, leaning back against the balustrade, "You shouldn't join the squad."

Raising a surprised eyebrow, I was a little taken aback, "Why's that?" Someone was on my side in this? A guy no less…a player even. _Damon_ was on _my_ side..._what_?!

"You don't want that attention. And you clearly can't hack the weather."

"Hey! I don't want to get ill."

"Yet you're sitting out here now?"

"Oh shush, I needed a breather. Why're _you_ here?"

He shrugged, a teasing glint in his bright blue eyes, "Well I was gonna jump you but then I found you popping pills."

I burst out laughing at that, shaking my head in amusement as he smirked, "I suppose I should thank you for keeping me company."

"My pleasure" He said with the usual smug tone. I was certain that later tonight I'd realise that this must be a dream because we couldn't possibly be getting on this well. For now I'd settle to just be happy with it.

In the moment of quiet that followed my gaze travelled down to his hand again, recalling the beginning of our conversation and his bloodied hand. "What happened there?" He looked up at me, then down to his hand, flexing it under my scrutiny, "You hit something." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

He shrugged yet again, "Needed to."

Something else came to mind then and I wavered before asking, "Is it about what happened in Biology?" For a fraction of a second he tensed, stretching his neck before nodding once but remaining quiet, just watching me. "What did happen in Biology?"

Silence…he didn't want to answer. Or maybe he did, he just didn't know how to. I couldn't be sure but either way the silence stretched on. Thinking back to those few minutes after the bell rang, I had a strange suspicion that it may have had something to do with me, thinking back to how he'd stuck around until I was ready to go, but what? I'd just been working…

"Mr Geller was watching you." He said suddenly, his voice colder than I expected.

Huh? He was watching me? What did that mean?

At first I was confused, then the look in his eyes suggested something new and-…no…My eyes widened slightly; he _couldn't_ be saying what I think he was, "You mean-…"

With a tense jaw he nodded, gritting his teeth together, "I only noticed at the end of the class."

"Oh my god," it escaped me before I could stop it, my fingers hovering over my mouth…I didn't know what to say, "That's-"

"Perverted?"

"Disgusting! Urgh…" Consider me rendered speechless. I didn't even know what to do with myself. Forgive me for being dramatic but was it okay for me to feel completely violated? He was our _teacher_…

"It's common knowledge that he's a bit of a perv but have to say I've never seen it first-hand like that-"

"-stop it. God I feel sick…" Another thought ran through my mind and I shook the disgust from me as best I could, "Why would you punch something though? You don't even like me." I didn't think about it, I just said it…but as far as I was aware it was the truth. He'd practically said as much at the beginning of the class just hours ago.

He sighed, shrugging one shoulder, "Let's just say you're growing on me."

Call it ridiculous but an odd warm feeling grew in my stomach at that, pushing thoughts of Mr Geller to the back of my mind. "So you did _that_ to your hand for someone who's 'growing on you'."

With a sound like a growl he sat up, "Yes! For fucks sake, it pissed me off okay?! I didn't think you deserved that. I mean you trust your teachers and then they go and do something like that, it just pisses me off."

Eyes widening a fraction, the warm feeling grew at his outburst but I didn't say anything until he calmed down a little, feeling the blood rising to my cheeks and looked away from him. "Well…thank you."

I heard a heavy sigh before he spoke, "No problem."

It seemed we were back to the awkward pauses, "I've got bandages if you need some. And I know first aid."

For a moment he closed his eyes, smiling a fraction and shaking his head, "No need to play nurse today Gilbert, stick with the cheerleader look."

Blushing, I rolled my eyes, "Just offering, seeing as we're being nice to each other."

"And we're surprisingly good at being nice to each other."

"Maybe we should try it more often."

He gave me an amused look, "Gilbert, are you trying to be my friend?"

Smiling, I nodded, "Does 'bad boy' Salvatore not do friendships with girls? Because I'm afraid I don't do one night stands these days."

"Just these days?" he asked with a pleasantly amused expression.

"I go through phases." I quipped, playing along.

"Keep me informed when this one passes then."

"So you really don't do friends with girls?"

Sigh…"I suppose I could give it a shot." Again we fell into silence, content smiles on both our faces but as a particularly cold gust of wind passed by and the shivering returned he stood up suddenly, "C'mon, you'll get sick if you're out here much longer."

Butterflies…belly…uh oh. "Wouldn't want that," I muttered before taking the hand he offered and let him pull me up. God damn there were fireworks shooting up my arm…I took my hand back as if he'd be able to tell, blushing a little as we made our way back inside. Checking my phone I was shocked to see that it was almost half one…we were talking for over an hour…I didn't even notice the time go by. Most people had left by now and, seeing that the living room where we'd left our friends was now void of them, we continued straight through to the front. Indeed I had a text from Caroline saying they'd left about half an hour ago, asking me where I'd disappeared off to.

"How're you getting home?"

Looking across at him as I wrapped his jumper closer around me, I nodded towards the end of the road, "I've got my car. You?"

"Car. Where's yours?"

Did he want an address? I couldn't give him one. "That way, about five minutes away if I remember right." I said, pointing to the end of the road.

"Well mines in the same direction, c'mon."

This time we didn't talk, walking along the sidewalk with about a foot of space between us. It was the same strangely comfortable silence, neither of us feeling the need to fill it with anything, just the sound of our shoes hitting the ground and the odd passing car. We reached his first but he didn't stop, not even pausing as he continued towards mine, just in sight a little further down the road. Catching up, it didn't take long to reach mine but still the silence held out as I unlocked the door, leaning in to drop my bag in the passenger seat before turning to face him, the door open.

He was watching me with an expression I couldn't quite decipher, responding to my smile with one of his own. When I started to take off his jumper he stopped me with a shake of his head, "Keep it, by the looks of it your car doesn't have heating."

Giving a playful scowl to the insult, I couldn't say I was disappointed. I'd hold onto this jumper as long as I could (it was _so_ cosy, I felt like I was wearing a duvet), "Thank you…for the jumper, and walking with me."

He shrugged with the usual nonchalance, "No problem," he muttered…but then something happened…he reached out towards me face, catching an escaped lock of hair and tucking it behind my ear with a touch that sent sparks shooting across my skin. And, for the shortest of moments, I thought he was going to kiss me, but then, still completely shockingly, he pressed a kiss to my cheek, hovering a moment longer before stepping back. He had an almost unnoticeable smile on his face, a spark dancing in his ocean blue eyes as he muttered a goodbye, turned, and was gone before I could gather myself together.

Practically falling into my car, I stared ahead in shock, the spot on my cheek practically sizzling in contrast to the rest of my icy flesh. The warmth that spread through my bones, the 'fuzziness' in my stomach and the millions of thoughts that circulated my brain all came to a halt with one shocking realisation.

I liked Damon Salvatore.

I _liked_…Damon Salvatore.

**So there was another little hint of Elena's life...**

**And then some...**

**What did you think? Long chapter that, very much hoped that you enjoyed it**

**M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seem to have fallen into an 'update every other day' pattern with this story so sorry for the slight delay here. Birthday weekends...Dry January just isn't viable in my house.**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

"So? Have you met anyone?"

My eyes fluttered open; head leant back on the back of the sofa as I looked up at the ceiling. Tinny voices originated from the new laptops speakers, my two best friends looking through the screen at me with matching grins on their faces at my prolonged silence. "I take that as a yes."

"Tell us everything!"

I probably should be embarrassed by the downright _dreamy_ sigh that escaped my mouth unbidden…humiliated, in fact. I straightened up, laughing quietly at the blatant excitement shown in their expressions, "I don't even know his name but I love him already. You look downright _smitten_ Els."

Rolling my eyes, I took a sip of my tea, shaking my head, "It's ridiculous, honestly, I shouldn't like him."

"Name?! Give us the story later; you can't stalk someone on Facebook without a _name_."

How could I forget? That's the first thing you do, "Damon…Salvatore."

They were both quiet for a moment, exchanging a look but it was Rose that spoke, "Oh god, even his name is hot. Why is your computer so goddamn slow Lexi?!"

Laughing as they bickered a few hundred miles away, I just sat back and waited. It didn't take long:

"Sweet baby Jesus…"

"Fuck _me_…"

Looks of awe and shock crossed their faces, mouths agape and close to drooling as the stared at the screen, somewhere below the camera. If I knew any better I'd think they were looking at me! Hah, sorry. The things I say to amuse myself, "Would you believe me if I said it was even better in person?"

"He is a god."

"And he knows it." I muttered but my words went unheard…or perhaps ignored, by my two awed friends.

"His _eyes_! Dammit El how do you always get the good ones?"

Kicking my legs up onto the coffee table, I wasn't entirely sure how to respond, "Firstly that's bullshit. Second…need I remind you that this is _completely_ one sided? I can be fairly certain that he doesn't like me in that way."

"Fuck _that_ you're going to be with him and I don't care what you say. He's _beautiful_. Imagine what your babies would look like!"

How many times could I roll my eyes during one conversation? They weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to me though, too focused on Facebook stalking the guy that I have accidentally started to like. It was Rose that spoke next, generally considered to be the brains to our trio; she was going to do Law at Harvard if that made it any more understandable. "Hey…Salvatore…wasn't that your doctors last name?"

Pausing at that, my mouth fell open in shock, "I did not realise that." How could I have missed that? But it's a fairly common surname, right?…I highly down Damon had any relation to Dr Salvatore, the man who was undoubtedly the _best_ doctor anyone could ever ask for. I mean, they live in completely different states. Besides, Salvatore wasn't that strange a name. "Coincidence, I guess."

"And speaking of all things medical…" Sigh, that hadn't taken long. Looking through the screen at the brunette, I just waited for the inevitable question, "How's the treatment going?"

I didn't answer straight away, leaning back against the sofa once again and shrugging one shoulder, "It's fine, honestly I'm only on the 'after' pills which are basically just painkillers as far as I'm aware. I'm only here so I'm not in the way while everything heals up. I have a check-up in a few weeks and should get the all-clear then, with any luck."

"And how _is_ it healing?"

Rose and Lexi probably knew the most out of all my friends back home, as in I actually talked to them about it, the others not so much. Our friend Jake knew a lot but, I don't know, I guess being who I was I didn't want a lot of people to know. Not a lot of people _needed_ to know. And the more people that _did_ know, the more chance there was of it getting out which was the last thing my dad wanted. "Fine, hurts a bit sometimes but that's only because I forget to take the painkillers at least once every few days."

"Silly, when you get that all-clear we'll come down and go crazy."

"But not too crazy." Let's be sensible now.

"Oh don't be boring Els! The doctor didn't specifically say not to drink."

"Yes…but he did tell me to take it easy and to take care of my body for a while. I took that to mean no smoking, drugs or alcohol. And as we all know the drug thing didn't last long."

"That's your own bloody fault. I still can't believe you got your drink spiked. In a tiny town in the middle of nowhere too."

Rolling my eyes, I tried not to smile at her disparaging tone, "And I even tried to keep an eye on it, silly me."

"Yes you are, but anyway, give me more names so we can stalk your new friends!"

.

.

On the Wednesday of my seventh week in Mystic Falls I received a letter in the post; an invitation more like. Amid the bills and the trash, the expensive white card and handwritten information on the front caught my attention as I wandered across the room to the kitchen to where my tea was brewing. Carefully ripping through the envelope, I read the neat writing:

_Mr and Mrs Lockwood request the pleasure of _

_Elena Gilbert's_

_company at the Mystic Falls 50__th__ Annual Winter Ball_

_On Friday evening, the eighth of November_

_At 7 o'clock _

_At the Lockwood Mansion_

How _very_ fancy.

I'd received many an invitation in my life but this seemed like such a grown up event. The _50th Annual Winter Ball_...where the fuck was I? What kind of place did this? Of course shortly after opening the letter I got a call from Caroline telling me that her family had received one too and assured me that it was actually quite fun. But that may have something to do with the shopping trip that was hastily planned. It was, after all, her favourite sport. Not two days later I found myself in the biggest mall in Richmond, Virginia, laden with bags and quickly nearing the point of exhaustion. Internet shopping was far more my thing.

"So what type of dresses do we need? If it's a ball do we have to go full length?" I question warily, looking through one rack of smart dresses. I had so many at home it was ridiculous that I'd need to buy more but sometimes it was nice to buy something new.

Bonnie spoke up from the other side of the rack, "Most people do, but it doesn't really matter. Just bear in mind that if you turn up in jeans Principal Lockwood will hate you forever. And seeing as she's our principal I don't really want to be on her bad side."

"Oh like that'll happen, considering who Elena's dad is, Carol will be more worried about _you_ not liking what _she's_ wearing."

Laughing at the idea, I shook my head, checking the price of one dress before hooking it over my arm. I'd shared that little gem of information a few weeks ago; the fact that my dad was a senator because, to be honest, they were bound to find out eventually. I'd prefer for them to find out because I'd told them for them to Google my name and find all the press photos and articles of me going in and out of hospitals (sneaky, desperate photographers they were). I'd have a lot of explaining to do. That said I only told Caroline and Bonnie and they'd sworn themselves to secrecy. "Such power, I wonder if I could get a detention."

"I highly doubt it. Hey Bon who're you going with?"

My head snapped up to the blonde, eyes wide, "You have to take a date?!" Oh god no…nightmares flashed before my eyes of being the only one without one. Sure I was never one to mind about flying solo, but for some reason I didn't want to be the one standing out at the first 'town' event where _everyone_ would know who I was the daughter of. It was just the type of thing adults knew; from a little dead-end town in Virginia, you'd take note if someone rose to such height in politics. From what I'd gathered Carol Lockwood had a little club of sorts; all the 'mums' or older generations of Mystic Falls 'ladies' who gathered together for tea once a week and just gossiped about _everything_. It was so clichéd but terrifying at the same time.

"You don't _have_ to, but some people do. I'm going with Nik obviously."

Bonnie, meanwhile, was finding that disgusting neon rainbow dress _far_ too interesting; a fact that we both picked up on pretty quickly. My worries of being the loner in the corner were put aside at her attempts to ignore us and the subject. Caroline and I shared an amused but curious look before she ventured further, "Bonnie? Something you want to share?"

She let out something between a groan and a sigh, biting her lip nervously and closing her eyes for a second, "Fine, god, Kol asked me and I said yes."

Caroline screamed.

She actually screamed. The woman behind the desk almost had a heart attack but all I could do was laugh at the reaction, "Shut _up_ Caroline!" Bonnie hissed, blushing beetroot red.

"Oh my god this is _brilliant_! You are _going out_ with _Kol Mikaelson_!"

"I am _not_ going out with him! I'm just going to the ball with him." She argued, clearly embarrassed but the whole thing was just too amusing for words. It wasn't that Kol wasn't good-looking or anything of the sort because he was, he really was...it was just her reactions and obvious denial. And perhaps Caroline's too.

"You're going on a date with my boyfriend's little brother-" Caroline said in wonder, only to receive a gentle smack on the back of the head from me as Bonnie glared at her.

"He's only in the year below, and they're not even six months apart so shut up. And don't say it like he's ugly or something, you know he's not and I know for a fact that you used to have a crush on him."

"Hey that was before I met Klaus. And it's irrelevant, all Mikaelson's are beautiful, it's really quite annoying, they have a good gene pool. I mean, have you seen their parents?"

Smiling slightly, I picked up another dress, moving past Caroline, "Well there must be something in the water then. _Everyone_ in this place is attractive, _that_ is the weird thing." At that I received two somewhat confused looks and sighed, "My friends decided to stalk all of you on Facebook and they made the very valid point that every single one of you _could_ be a model. I haven't seen one even slightly ugly person since I moved here." It was the truth, not that I'd call someone 'ugly' anyway, but everyone was genuinely pretty. Of course some more than others, but that can only be expected. What the hell was I going on about?

It was Caroline that spoke, breaking out into a laugh and shaking her head, "You clearly haven't met Maggie Jessops yet."

Bonnie let out a laugh that she clearly tried to hold in, the guilty look on her face lessened by it, "Don't be mean Care."

"Oh come _on_ Bonnie, the girl is terrifying. You've said it yourself. She stole my lunch money every day of Junior High and I honestly thought she was going to murder me. She's scary!"

She gave in with a sigh, "Fine, that's true, but I'm sure she can be nice. And speaking of that, Elena why don't you go with Damon?"

I choked. Quite literally, the breath catching in my throat and I had to cough from the shock of it all, looking at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, what now?!"

They both seemed amused by my reaction but I was just speechless by the suggestion, "Well you seem to be getting on pretty well, and you clearly like each other," She carried on before I could interrupt. Okay, I liked him, but he _definitely_ didn't like me. Considering the number of girls he'd hooked up with these past few weeks I knew that for certain. If anything I'd just be another one and, forgive me, but I didn't want that. I'd resigned myself to knowing that _that_ would never happen because this wasn't a movie and he wasn't going to be magically converted from a man-whore to a one-girl-guy . Why would he be? "And I still don't know _what_ you two got up to at that party when you disappeared for half the night together-"

"-We were just talking!" Like they'd ever believe it, "And we're just friends. He _doesn't_ like me like that, despite what you may think."

Caroline scoffed, picking out another dress and we made our way towards the dressing rooms, "Please, I've known that boy most of my life, he likes you. And it's blatantly obvious that you like him, to us at least. It's _going_ to happen. I'll make sure of it." And we all knew that when she was set on something it happened. I was going to be cheerleader again because of it.

Relenting and allowing her to think what she wanted, we filed into the three dressing rooms of the smart boutique; all white's and creams with a soft carpet and mirrors and fancy sofas. We were, apparently, going all-out for this one. As I think I've made clear by now, money wasn't exactly an issue for me, so I didn't _have_ to have a budget. Of course I was sensible with my money because I was used to having to pay my keep and all that so I _did_ have one. Enough rambling.

Between the walls we could still hear each other so even as we changed they continued to tell me about just how inevitable this relationship was, between Damon and myself. All I could think about was the fact that they were deluded and that he was so far out of my league it was almost funny.

"You guys are being ridiculous, we're just friends and he'll never like me like that so just give up already." I said, walking out of the changing room a moment after they did. Still fiddling with the back of the dress, I didn't notice the initial silence. It was only after a moment when I looked up and saw their expressions that I froze, "What?"

Still the quiet rang on before Caroline spoke, "That dress…on you…oh…my god."

Blushing massively, I turned to look in the long mirror, tilting my head to the side as I took it in. It was floor length, dragging a little now but I'd have heels on the night, though it'd probably still scrape the ground. Cream coloured, from the front it was pretty simple with a deep V-neckline, on the back it had simple thick straps but there was a cut out to reveal most of my back. I had to say I did like it…it was pretty. The label read Rachel Pally, not a designer I'd heard of before but one that I may just like.

"If he doesn't fall for you in _that_ I'll question his sexuality."

Bursting out laughing at Bonnie's words, I turned back to face her, "Considering how much of a player he is, I highly doubt he bats for the other team."

"Oh you never know! Anything could happen." Yes, she made a valid point…but not _that_.

Either way I bought that dress, simply because I thought it was pretty and loved wearing it. I had shoes at home so I didn't need to bother with that, and since the other two picked out there's pretty quickly it was a surprisingly short trip. No that's a lie, it _would_ have been a short trip if we hadn't got distracted by all the other shops and then the food court and…need I say more?

.

.

.

**Reading back that is an awful excuse for a filler chapter, so I'm very sorry for that. I'll post it anyway.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is going to be a long one so I hope you enjoy it. 8,400 words! Longest chapter I've ever written and I really hope you think it was worth it :) **

.

.

The weeks leading up to the ball went a lot faster that one might expect. School was fine, though I'd missed as many biology lessons as I could, always managing to schedule a doctor's appointment for then. The rest I just headed home early but...could you blame me? I finished the work in the comfort of my own home and revised enough to know that I could pass an exam (it wasn't like he taught us anything in the first place), but I didn't really want to be in that class. Of course I could only keep that up for so long, so today I was gonna stick it out...suck it up, grow a pair...you know.

See, today was Friday…the eighth. All I'd heard for the past week was conversation on the ball. Who was going with who, who was wearing what, who was planning on going crazy, rumours of pranks to be done on the high and mighty of the town etc. It was like prom, but only a select few seemed to be going. Not _everyone _gets invitations…just most people. All the main friends I'd made were going which was nice. These events were mainly for founding families and 'grown ups' apparently.

I think I was one of the few people _not_ going with someone. I mean, I was going _with_ people but not as a date or anything of the sort, and that was a fact that I'd quickly gotten over because who really cared? It was today anyway, so the plans were set. To be honest I was almost as excited as Caroline at the prospect of dressing up for the first time in so long. There'd been a distinct lack in social events recently so something like this would certainly be a lot of fun. But let's not skip ahead. Before that I had to suffer through an hour of Biology.

I arrived a moment after the bell sounded, the class still loud as they took their time moving to their seats but the teacher was stood at his desk, looking up as I entered and almost double-taking. I assure you, I'd taken extra care to cover up this morning; wearing my usual black skinny jeans and a thick knit black jumper, "Ms Gilbert, thank you for gracing us with your presence." He uttered, sarcasm dripping from his tone but I just sent him a dirty look before moving my focus to my lab partner. At the sound of my name he'd looked up, surprise flashing through his eyes as he gave my outfit a once over, then he glanced at the teacher, his jaw clenching.

Slipping into my seat, I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding when the teacher looked away from me. "You alright?"

Nodding once, I sorted out my things, "One hour."

He gave a small smile, spinning his pen between his fingers as he thought over his words, "Are you going to this thing at the Lockwood's tonight?"

"Yeah, have to, Gilbert's are a founding family." I said, starting to write down the information on the board as we spoke.

"Going with anyone?"

The question should have surprised me, but for some reason I barely thought about what he could mean by it and just shrugged, "Caroline and Bonnie I think, but they're going with Klaus and Kol too so who knows, I'll probably drive. You?"

"Nah I'm driving. Never understood why people insist on bringing dates to these things." He said, waiting a moment before adding, "Hey let's pretend we're conservationists for a second, why don't we carpool?"

Now at _that_ I stopped writing, my brain instantly losing its ability to multitask, "Are you asking me to go with you?"

A low laugh left his mouth as he answered, "I guess in one sense of the word," Which one? "What d'you say?"

Was he asking me out? No…no of course he wasn't, he was just asking to share cars. But that's not what everyone else would think. Why did I care what everyone else would think? "Sure, I'm getting ready at Caroline's."

The smirk on his face was mirrored on my own as I met his gaze, "I'll pick you up at seven." He said casually before adding in his usual teasing tone, "Sounds like a date to me Gilbert."

Laughing quietly as the class began to fall quiet, I shook my head, "Wishful thinking Salvatore."

A date? Well...I wouldn't say no

.

.

.

"_And we caaann't stoppppp-"_

"-Shut up Caroline."

"_And we woonn't stoppppp-"_

"I refuse to have that song in my head tonight."

A grumbling sound was heard from the other side of the room, "But you said you liked it the other day!"

"No! No, I said I could _listen_ to it, not that I _liked_ it. They're different things. I can _tolerate_ it if need be." The smaller girl explained, applying some eyeliner as she did so, "Please don't make me sing it all night."

"Urgh, fine, I'll sing something else then." The blonde fell silent, probably pondering the next song in her repertoire. I just listened to the exchange in amusement from my place in the bathroom. As was planned, we were all getting ready at Caroline's, and from there are various dates (or rides, in my case) would pick us up. Unsurprisingly they'd both gone somewhat mental on finding out just _who_ was taking me but I'd been quick to crush their exultations, insisting that it was _just_ a ride, for the good of the planet. When we arrived he'd probably disappear off with his friends and I'd find my own.

The clock on Caroline's bedside table read ten to seven last I checked, giving me just enough time to slip into my dress once my make-up was finished. The simple dark smokey eyes and red lips were my usual 'dressing up' look; subtle foundation and all the rest but I didn't usually need much. I had a thing about not liking too much 'slap' on my face. Stripping down, I stepped into the dress, then slipped on my black suede sidestep heels from Office and stood before the full length mirror. I'd done my hair up in a loose updo, a few curled strands escaping here and there but it worked.

Bonnie and Caroline had both gone for long dresses too, and for that I was slightly relieved. They assured me most people did 'go long', but still it was nice to have a few friends in the same boat. To tell the truth, Caroline may as well be going to prom in that pale blue dress she was wearing. They both looked utterly fabulous and the fact couldn't be denied or ignored.

_Ding-dong_

"Ooh they're here!"

Indeed fourteen minutes had passed, meaning they were, surprisingly, on time by boy-standards. We all made our way out to the hall, pulling our coats on as Caroline went to open the door. They must have impeccable timing because they were all there; Klaus, Kol and Damon, all dressed up in suits and looking ridiculously hot…perhaps I only noticed the last of the three. It was ludicrous the effect he had on me; those piercing blue eyes had a power I couldn't quite put into words. The fact that I'd quietly admitted to myself that I may just like him made it that much more noticeable. Stamp _that_ thought out…I noticed the other four were busy 'greeting' their respective partners and I moved to the door, trying to ignore the way his eyes ran up and down my semi-concealed outfit, "You clean up good Gilbert."

Smiling, I almost blushed as I stepped over the threshold beside him, "Not too bad yourself Salvatore."

He spared a glance back to our still preoccupied friends, rolling his eyes, "You wanna go? I'm sure they'll catch up when they come back down to earth." Laughing quietly, I called a blatantly ignored 'goodbye' before following him out the door and down the path to where his blue Camaro was parked at the end of the drive.

Conversation remained light and easy on the journey to the Lockwood's mansion; a comfortable atmosphere in the small car as the banter I was gradually becoming used to flew between us. We arrived at around half-past the hour to find a very loud, albeit civilised, party awaiting our presence. Mrs Lockwood and her husband the Mayor greeted us on the door, me much more warmly than Damon for obvious reasons. Inside a man in a smart tux offered to take our coats and, after just a moment's hesitation, I slipped the material off my shoulders. Trying to ignore the burning sensation on my skin, I knew it was because he was watching. Without a conscious thought my arms crossed over my stomach, suddenly regretting going for the dress with the cut-out back...

Swallowing thickly, I looked up after a minute and gave a small smile, perhaps a little forced but the intense look to his eyes made me nervous, not to mention the butterflies in my stomach and- stop it. "Nice dress," he said quietly a moment later as we made our way into the main hall.

Feeling my cheeks warm, I gave a little shrug, "Might be a bit much…" I muttered, seeing a group of girls from school go past in ridiculously short cocktail dresses but was snapped out of my worries by a quite literally explosive hand just brushing against my elbow, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"No, you-"For a fraction of a second he seemed to hesitate, giving an almost meek grin and a little shrug, "You look incredible, it's not too much."

Stunned to silence, there was little I could do but stare at him while mentally pinching myself to prove that it really was just my imagination playing tricks on me. God dammit, my lack of a response only made his smirk return and widen. Forcing myself to snap out of it, I rolled my eyes before saying in a teasing tone (because he couldn't possibly be serious), "You charmer you."

Before he could say anything, a squeal behind me alerted us to the arrival of our friends and, after being greeted with a hug from the blonde I'd seen no less than twenty minutes ago, by the time I turned to find my…ride (?), he'd disappeared into the crowd. I expected it...because the agreement was that we carpooled, not that we spent the entire evening together. Why would we? It wasn't a date and we weren't friends.

So why was I disappointed by his departure?

.

.

The following few hours passed strangely slowly. Perhaps that had something to do with the fact that I was cornered (literally) by Carol Lockwood and Tessa Fell and, I had to say, being grilled about my future choices and about 'the life of the daughter of a senator', by two middle aged women acting like groupies was not a particularly enjoyable experience. I spotted my friends every once in a while through the crowd but most of the younger generations had found their way to the less populated (by parental figures at least) parts of the mansion.

Eleven thirty…after an hour of being interviewed, I'd managed to break free, staging an escape and darting away under the pretence that I needed the toilet. I didn't need the toilet, what I _needed_ was another drink. Three champagnes and counting, it sure wasn't easy to grab one from passing waiters when their judgemental eyes never left me, taking note of every action. I made a mental note of the number and placed a ban on any more. But yes, at half eleven I managed to escape and, a step from the door and freedom, the sound of my name from a familiar booming voice pulled me back.

Turning slowly, my eyes widened a little in shock as they settled upon the owner of the voice…what was _he_ doing here? Approaching me was a middle aged man (and then some); brown hair greying around the temples he towered above everyone else with a stern and formidable air about him. I remember finding him utterly terrifying the first time I walked into his office in New York but, with one sarcastic joke and the advent of that teasing glint in his eye, I was sold.

"Dr Salvatore…?! What're you doing here?" I questioned in a mixture of confusion and pleasant surprise. What could he possibly be doing _here_ of all places?

The smirk on his face widened as he came to a stop before me, "Giuseppe. And this is my home, I'd ask you the same but your father's assistant already informed me of the move. You should've mentioned you were coming to Mystic Falls."

Still in a state of shock, I shook my head a little, smiling, "I didn't think it'd mean anything to you, it's not exactly the type of place that people know."

"Well I'd have liked to know either way; your parents are good friends of mine." Indeed they were, this wasn't an eager fan. From what I'd gathered they'd all grown up together…here.

Just as he opened his mouth to say more though, another figure approached, coming to a stop beside me with a strangely confused expression on his face, a slight frown as he looked between us before his troubled gaze settled on me, "Elena…you okay?"

Frowning at the odd question, I was about to nod when Dr Salvatore spoke again (perhaps I should just call him Giuseppe like he told me to.) "Ah, I see you've met my son." He said with a smile, greeting his confused son with a nod as his hand clamped down on his shoulder for a moment and Damon returned it, still seeming completely bemused.

Now at that my mouth fell open, understanding hitting me and for a moment I lost the ability to form words. What were the chances? "Your son…No way…small world." I managed, as confused as Damon because this really did seem insane. Was I dreaming?

Damon finally managed to find his tongue, "You know my dad?"

I opened my mouth, hesitating because _what_ could I possibly say to explain it? Giuseppe spoke before I could make up any excuse of 'family friends' and I couldn't help but wince as the words left his mouth, cursing...but how would he know that I hadn't told anyone? "Yes, from New York, I've been Elena's doctor for the past few years." He said in the usual strong, confident voice, ignoring his sons frown and turned to me, "Speaking of, how's the treatment going?"

Oh kill me now. Please, just, someone...grab a sledge hammer…whack it in the back of my head. I don't care, just make this conversation _stop_. Trying desperately not to take note of my new friend's (?) stare, I drew in a deep breath, "Good…really good," I said meekly, pretending like he wasn't here…or trying to at least, "My last check-up went well and I've got the all clear just this week so…"

A genuine smile spread across his face as he nodded, "That's brilliant, who's your new GP?"

My gaze flickered to Damon's for a fraction of a second before returning to his fathers, deciding ignoring him was a better option than answering his questions, "Logan Fell, he was recommended."

"Ah yes, I know him." He said knowledgeably, "Well that's-"

"-Giuseppe! My man!"

As the booming voice of the mayor sounded across the room, catching his attention, I recognised a perfect opportunity to make a bid for freedom in the making, "I'm sorry, I'll be sure to talk to you later Elena. Damon," And off he went.

Blowing out a deep breath, I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing that that hadn't happened…or rather that Damon hadn't been there to witness it. Now he'd just ask questions and that was the last thing I wanted right now because it'd mean that I'd have to tell him and- "Elena…?"

Shaking my head, my eyes snapped open and, like tunnel vision, I singled in on the door and made a bee line for it. He called my name behind me but I just kept going, not too fast that he couldn't keep up and I knew he was following but if this did have to happen it wasn't going to happen _there_. "Elena! Wait up," He called again not ten metres from the building. The cold winter wind was biting against my bare skin but I just needed a moment...some fresh air. It wasn't like I was freaking out or anything, I was just marginally annoyed that that had happened.

The feel of a hand landing gently on my shoulder had me spinning around, letting out a breath and then just sighing as I saw Damon's almost concerned eyes. No, there was no doubt about it, there was definite concern lingering in those blue orbs. Dammit, what happened to us hating each other? When did that change? "What was that about Lena?" I didn't answer straight away, biting my lip and trying to figure out the best way to say it but he spoke again before I could, taking a small step closer, "Are you ill?"

Now at that I almost laughed, giving a smile and sighing once more, "Yes…well I was, as I said I got the first all-clear so it's gone for now."

His eyes were wide, the concern still there though tinges of shock and…sympathy? No, not it wasn't quite that, "What was it?" He questioned and I paused once again, giving him time to ask the dreaded question, "Was it-…Was it cancer?"

Ah the terrible 'C' word. Such a taboo. Glancing around us, I couldn't see anyone else in hearing distance, slowly nodding once, "Yeah." Why was he the first person I told? If anyone shouldn't it have been Caroline or Bonnie or someone that was quickly becoming a best friend. Why _him_? Circumstance maybe…with these turn of events it was inevitable, or maybe fate…but what's that got to do with anything?

"Shit…"

Laughing quietly, I nodded again, fiddling with the skirt of my dress, "Well it's gone for now, more or less." I'd still have to be on the medication and there was still that fact that it _could_ come back, not to mention all the longer-term effects of it and the surgeries…

"What type?"

"Ovarian." I answered just as quickly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under his intense gaze, sadness in his eyes but not pity and for that I was grateful. Letting out the millionth sigh, I shrugged, "I don't know, I think I'm gonna call it a night…I'll see you at school Damon."

Turning, I didn't get five steps before he called my name, turning and meeting his gaze, frowning at the sight of his smirk, "I'm your ride…"

Ah…I almost forgot about that, "You are. I'll just call a taxi-"

"-Come on, I've had enough of this shit anyway." He said, motioning back towards the fancy house, "I'll go get your coat, meet me at the car."

.

It sure was chilly without a coat. As I walked along the quiet road towards where he'd parked I had to hug my arms around my body to try and preserve what little warmth there was, though still my teeth began to chatter a little. "Hey newbie!"

The sound of my name being shouted from somewhere ahead of my made my head snap up, letting slip an inaudible groan at the sight of Mason Lockwood ambling towards me with a bottle of something undoubtedly strong in his hand, "Mason."

As he walked closer he had that typical leering smirk on his face, looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat. I don't know what it was about him that irked me so much, "Well don't you look good." I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes and requesting that he lift his gaze from my chest to my face when speaking to me, "Leaving so early?"

Shrugging, I tried to keep walking to where Damon's car was about twenty metres away but as I went to pass his arm shot out and wrapped around my waist, keeping me still. It may have been gentle but his touch was just as unyielding as I tried to push it off, "Get off me." I said with a sort of groan. I so wasn't in the mood for this right now.

He didn't, his hands instead moving to rest on my waist as he stepped closer and try as I might I _couldn't_ move away. He wouldn't let me and every time I tried he'd just mirror the step towards me. Bloody annoying, what did he think he was going to achieve? I was far too tired and cold for this, "You didn't answer my question."

"You still haven't let me go. If I say the magic word will it make a difference?"

"You can try. What's the rush Elena?"

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to accept that I wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. With any luck Damon would be back soon and would manage to get me free, but from what I'd gathered he and my ride didn't seem to have the best of relationships. They seemed to spend a lot of time together since they were in the same group but there was a definite air of tension around them. "No rush, I just want to get home. Is that a sufficient answer?" I asked, not bitterly at all.

The smirk grew on his face as he tightened his grip on my waist a fraction, one hand sliding up my back to reach bare skin and I squirmed away slightly, again finding his persistence difficult to beat, "Stay a little longer, we'll spend some time together." Yeah, in a dark room I'm sure. No thank you.

"No, I think I'm fine heading home, maybe at school." When we can sit in a class and not have to talk.

"Aww no hang around for a while, I'll get you a drink, maybe we could find somewhere quiet to…talk…"

Fuck no. I sent up a silent thanks when at that moment I felt another presence behind me, hearing a voice and relaxing slightly, "Keep dreaming Lockwood, you don't stand a chance."

I almost cracked a smile at that cocky tone, trying to step back again and succeeded in breaking free from one hand, turning halfway to face Damon but the other remained glued to my waist, "And you do, Salvatore?" Mason fired back as the tension of the situation seemed to grow.

"More of a chance than you. Lena you wanna go?"

"Yes, I do."

At the question Mason's interest peaked, a disbelieving look coming across his face, "What? You two came together?"

Before Damon could speak I cut in, turning to face the guy that _still_ wouldn't let me go, "Yes, he asked me and I said yes. This is a date; you missed your chance Mason so _now_ can you get your hands off me?" I could feel Damon's surprise at my words but it was just to get him off to be honest, I tried my best to keep a straight face and my tone stayed light.

He made a little sound of disapproval, lifting both hands in a sort of mock-surrendering motion and took a few steps back, a smirk turning up the corners of his mouth but it didn't look nearly as attractive on him as it did on the man behind me, "For now at least. See you round Gilbert."

Spinning on my heel as he retreated, I gave an 'oh my god' look, "Is he always like that?!"

With a smirk and a shrug we started towards his car, not fast but the increasing shivering made my pace increase, "So, this is a date huh?"

Oh dearie, "No, this was a shared ride for the good of the planet, remember?" I said with a smile as he placed my coat over my shoulders, noting the cold and I muttered a thank you for the gesture.

"That's not what you told Lockwood." Oh he was digging,

"How else was I supposed to get him to piss off without being rude?"

"I'm sure you'd find a way. Not that I'm complaining, if you so desperately _want_ this to be a date…"

Cutting him off with a playful slap to his chest, I rolled my eyes and he laughed quietly, unlocking his car as we reached it, "You wish. A date's not a date unless it's planned and labelled so _before_ the event. It was just the first thing that came to mind to save me." I explained, slipping into the passenger seat beside him and covering my mouth as I yawned. It was not late enough for it to be okay for me to be this tired. Nor was it late enough for us to be leaving, really, and I felt a little bad not for seeing my friends much but I'd see them soon. I could tell he wanted to say something as the silence drew on and we neared my flat. The subject matter was only inevitable…of course he'd want to know more. I decided to put him out of his misery, letting out a loud sigh and turning to look at him, "What do you want to know? What grade it was? How bad? How big? What was the surgery like? Do I have an awesome scar?"

As I spoke a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth, amusement in the air, "_Do_ you have an awesome scar?"

"What is it with boys and scars?" Rhetorical question… "And I wouldn't call it awesome, maybe when it's properly healed it will be." Surely when it heals it won't be _quite_ as noticeable. Right now it wasn't an entirely pleasant sight. "Before you ask no I'm not going to show it to you."

"Aw why not?" He teased right back, turning onto my street as he did so.

"One, it is gross. Two? I'd have to strip down somewhat and that's not happening."

"If it's necessary by all means, strip, I'm not judging." Aiming a faux-glare in his direction, it only made his grin widen, turning off the car. In the short silence that followed I peered up at the darkened windows of my apartment through the glass, sighing quietly at the idea of everyone else going home to warm houses and their families. "You got any coffee up in that fancy apartment of yours?" Looking at him with an entertained frown, he elaborated sarcastically, "You know, in this state I might just fall asleep at the wheel and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Scoffing at the blatant lie, I relented, "Fine, as long as instant is good enough to sate your expensive taste."

"Oh I'm sure that'll work. Lead the way hostess."

He opened my door for me…then he carried my coat…then he held open all the doors that obstructed our way _and_ let me go first each time. He _definitely_ wanted something. It took until we entered the flat for me to figure it out, both of us trying to keep our voices down for my surprisingly sensitive neighbours. "I'm _not_ going to show you the scar Damon so if that's why you're being nice to me…"

"Jheeze can't a guy just act nice without someone suspecting an ulterior motive?!"

"Straight on the defence, if you'd acted ignorant I may have believed you."

"Of perhaps I'm offended that you doubted my pure intentions."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it if it was a little more subtle."

"And I thought I _was_ being subtle…"

Setting my clutch on the counter, I opened the fridge before hesitating and looking back at him, "Do you actually want caffeine or were you just trying to find a way into my flat?"

With an eye roll, he pushed himself up to sit on the counter, "I'll never say no to coffee." So in other words, yes.

As I made him the drink, I couldn't help but enjoy the light and comfortable atmosphere. How strange that only a few weeks ago we supposedly hated one another. And here he was sat in my kitchen at something like one o'clock in the morning demanding coffee. That surely wouldn't have happened… what changed? I hadn't noticed it happen. I made myself some mint tea at the same time, passing him his and leaning my hip against the counter beside him and for a moment we just sat and drank in comfortable silence.

"Good coffee." He muttered after a few sips and I almost laughed at the comment.

"It's just coffee." I responded, setting my drink down when the hot ceramic began to burn my hands, "Thanks for the lift home by the way."

He shrugged, leaning back against the wall, "You say it like you were expecting me to abandon you." Pointed look, I laughed quietly and gave a faux-shocked look, "But then again you did that to me…"

"I did no such thing. When?"

"Urm, perhaps when we arrived? I was the perfect gentleman; picked you up on time, drove you there, escorted you in and then five minutes later…gone."

The smirk that lifted the corner of his mouth made me know it was all in jest and a matching one began to pull at mine too, "Oh I do apologise, but when you offered a lift, I was under the impression that it was _just_ the lift. There was no mention of spending the whole party together. Is that what you wanted?"

"Now look who's being all hopeful. You said it yourself, that wasn't a date."

"I never suggested it was."

"It's the tone. But forgive _me_ for being a little surprised to find you choosing to spend the party with my father instead."

"Oh! Are you jealous?"

"Of my dad? No…no I'm not." he said with a grimace but it only made me laugh.

"Whatever you say."

"I'm _not_ jealous of my dad."

"Because that would be weird."

"Oh shut up, sue me for wanting to spend a little time with you."

Now at that my eyes widened in pleasant shock, not expecting the words, "You _did_?" I questioned with just a hint of playfulness .

He rolled his eyes, leaning forward on his arms so our faces were mere inches apart but with the amused look in his eyes I didn't move back like I might of a few weeks ago, "Elena," My name rolled off his tongue in a way that sent electricity shooting across my skin, "Find me _one_ guy who _didn't_ want to spend some time with you tonight."

For a moment I seemed to lose the ability to form words, let alone coherent sentences. Amidst the craze of noise in my head my one thought was…he's _such_ an asshole. Because he _knew_ exactly what he did to me. With those damned eyes and his voice like…I don't know, honey or velvet or some other ridiculous simile, my point was that he knew what to do and how to reduce me (or any girl for that matter) to complete goo. And he was doing it right now. So for _that_…asshole. But I was hardly about to say that was I? Can you imagine the response I'd get? So instead I turned away, a smile I couldn't supress pulling persistently at the corner of my mouth and kept my voice teasing, "Are you trying to flirt Salvatore?"

A flicker of something I couldn't quite place flashed through his eyes before he smirked, leaning back once more, "No," he said evenly, lifting the mug to take a sip, swallowing before speaking once more, "Not _trying_."

I swear I almost blushed, "I wonder what that would be like."

"Me _trying_? Maybe one day you'll find out."

"Maybe I will." I retorted with a smile, mirroring his, "Now hurry up and drink that coffee, I'm tired." I said in a teasing tone, setting my mug down beside the sink having had enough and leaning against the counter with one hand to slip off my heels.

He feigned a yawn too, slipping off the counter and stretching his arms out, "You know what, so am I. How'd ya feel like being a good little hostess and setting me up for the night?"

Laughing at the request, I shook my head in disbelief, "Nice try Salvatore, I've given you coffee."

"Oh but it'll take a while to set in, and you wouldn't want me to fall asleep at the wheel, crash my car and die now would you. Imagine the guilt…"

Narrowing my eyes a little, I tried to keep the laughter from my tone, failing of course, "You manipulative bastard. Do you really want to spend the night on my couch? It's really not that comfortable."

"Who said anything about a couch?"

"Again, nice try. _I_ am going to go get ready for bed. If you really want you can stay but let me be clear on one thing…" I said, feigning seriousness but my tone made no impact on the sparkle in his eyes, "Whatever you think is going to happen if you stay the night, it's not. The no-one-night-stand phase still hasn't passed."

He held up his hands in mock-surrender, "You mentioned sex first. I wasn't even thinking about it. Which means…"

Rolling my eyes at the blatant lie and suggestion, I started towards my room, "Five minutes."

Entering my room, I slipped out of my dress and, leaving my underwear on, I put on my pyjamas and took off my makeup. Typically the only things I could find were some short black sleep shorts and a black cami. Pulling out my hair, it fell in soft waves down my back and I pulled it over one shoulder, grabbing the first jumper I saw off my bed before heading back out.

I found him just where I'd left him in the kitchen, leaning forward on his elbows against the counter as he flicked through…my phone? How the hell had he got into my phone? "Oi," He didn't jump… "What're you doing?" I asked with a curious smile, walking towards him with my eyes trained on the phone.

"Why do you have over 2,000 photos on your phone? Do you not see how ridiculous that is?" he commented, still looking through the pictures.

Standing beside him, I couldn't help but smile as a particularly amusing photograph from a drunken night out appeared on the screen, then another…and another… "I never get round to deleting them. Call me a hoarder, I like photos."

He rolled his eyes, straightening up and looking down at me and I could've sworn he froze for a moment, "Nice PJ's"

Fiddling subconsciously with the hem of the shorts, I shrugged a little, "Couldn't find anything else."

"Oh I'm not complaining. I have to admit I was wondering where that jumper had gotten to."

Oh my god… my eyes widened as I looked down at the too-big jumper…how had I not noticed it was the one he let me borrow? God damn this was embarrassing. Why hadn't I given it back yet?! Don't ask stupid questions Elena, you know exactly why. Because it's insanely comfortable and you wear it 24/7, that's why. "Shit, sorry, completely forgot about that." I managed, going to take it off but he stopped me.

"Relax, keep it. I've got loads." True, but this was the one he always wore. And _that's_ the type of thing I shouldn't notice.

Going to change the conversation, I gave a small shrug, looking towards the sofa for a second, then back at what he was wearing. "Well if you're staying do you want some clothes?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking me up and down pointedly, "Lena, I hate to say it but I don't think I'll fit into any of your clothes. You're kinda tiny..."

Laughing as his comment broke the slight tension, "I'll find something." I said, backing away slightly and motioning for him to follow.

"No, Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you-"

"-Oh come on!"

Upon entering my room, he didn't hesitate at all, looking all around as he crossed to my bed and dropped down onto the soft mattress, making himself comfortable, "Just like I expected…"

Rolling my eyes, I moved to my wardrobe, flicking through the drawers until I found something. I had to say I had some of the oddest things in these drawers; that I discovered while unpacking. For example some of my friend Jake's tracksuit bottoms…perfect. Throwing them towards the bed and continuing my search for a shirt. You'd think I'd have one of them…

"Why do you have a pair of men's tracksuits in your wardrobe?"

I almost laughed, opening another drawer, "They're my friends, I probably put them in my case by accident." Last drawer…still nothing. I had so many! Surely they weren't _all_ in the wash at the same time...I gave up with a sigh, "I can't find any tops big enough, and if I had one I'd probably be wearing it. Sorry."

He had that grin on his face as he stood up that made me know that something cocky this way comes, "Lena if you wanted me to take off my shirt all you had to do was say."

Cue another eye roll; it wasn't a conscious decision not to deny it. "Just go get changed, I'm tired." I said with a smile, sliding onto my bed as he stood up and made towards the toilet, sending me a teasing look as he went and I threw a cushion in his direction with a small growl. With laughter emanating from two corners of the room, I lay down against the headboard, pulling the hoodie closer around me and closing my eyes. The clock on my bedside table read almost two in the morning and the hour was starting to take its toll. Usually I'd be 'up and dancing' way into the small hours but I just wasn't up for it at the moment.

The sound of a light switch being flicked had my eyes snapping open again, looking around for the source of the sound as all the lights but the one on my bedside table had been turned off. It didn't take long for my eyes to settle on the figure by the entrance to my room, illuminated by the warm light remaining, I swear I either lost my breath or my heart skipped a beat. How was it possible for someone to be so…perfect? The hard ridges of his abs could have been photo-shopped for god's sake. Dragging my eyes away, I noticed his hand was rested on the light switch and there was a small smirk on his face, "See something you like?" Even in my tiredness I managed to roll my eyes, pushing myself to sit up but winced a little at the tugging twinge at the base of my stomach. Concern flashed across his eyes but he didn't move closer, "You alright?"

Nodding once, I rubbed the corner of my eyes to get rid of the dust there, "Pills take a while to set in." I muttered, having already taken tonight's dosage, "I'll get you a blanket or something." It was weird, because back in the city if I had friends over they'd just stay in my bed…which was big enough for about five people to fit in. Guys or girls, it didn't matter because they were all my friends and those guys were definitely _only_ friends. I don't think I'd ever been in _this_ situation before where the guy was someone I genuinely liked…it was almost awkward.

"Don't worry about it, I don't need one."

"Tell me that at five in the morning. I haven't sorted out the heating yet so it gets pretty cold."

"Well you know what they say about body heat."

Laughing quietly at the suggestion, I was almost too tired to object. "Cheeky, we're not having sex."

"Again, you bring it up first." He commented, laughing as I made a noise of frustration, battling my own smile, "Go to sleep Len, you're exhausted." And to that I really was too tired to fight. Sinking back into the bed, I got lost somewhere in the limbo between sleep and consciousness before he could even leave the doorway.

.

.

.

You know those nights when you're so exhausted that you just can't sleep? You roll around for hours trying to find the most comfortable position but it just doesn't seem to exist and so you resign yourself to just lying there, staring at the ceiling, praying for sleep to come.

Well tonight was one of those nights.

Perhaps it was the fact that Damon Salvatore was sleeping no more than ten metres away from me. It was probably that. Or maybe it was simply the occasional stabbing pain in my gut that latched onto my feet and dragged me back every time slumber caught a hold of me. I really hated this damn scar.

I think I was nearing the point of delusion because I was sure I was awake, but suddenly I was being woken up. My eyes not yet adjusted to the dark room, I tensed at the feeling of the mattress dipping to my right and the cool air reaching my bare legs as the duvet was lifted.

"You awake?"

A relieved sigh left my mouth unbidden as I tried to understand why I'd almost panicked. "Yeah, can't sleep."

"You weren't kidding when you said it gets cold in here."

Feeling the corner of my mouth turn up into a smile, I turned my head to the other side to where the clock was reading quarter past…_four_?! How can time go so slowly? "You get used to it. It helps wearing clothes."

"You're wearing less." Fair point. "Why can't you sleep?"

With a few blinks my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, using the light spilling in from the streetlights outside the windows of the main room, I could gradually make things out. "I don't think one painkiller was enough." I mused.

"Then get another one!" he said like I was being ridiculous and missing the blatantly obvious.

"It hasn't been four hours yet. Besides, the packet's in the toilet which would mean getting out of me bed and losing all the warmth. I'd rather be warm."

I could almost hear him roll his eyes but he said nothing of it. I felt the bed shift again as he slid a little closer, my eyes closing for a moment as his hand made contact with my arm, pressing his palm against the cool skin and his warmth radiated through my blood, "You're freezing Lena."

"I'm always freezing." I commented without thinking.

"Yeah cos you're so skinny." He muttered.

Frowning, I countered quickly, "That's not my fault."

"What isn't?"

"It was a side effect of the cancer, and the treatment. I lost weight and I can't put it back on as quickly. It's not my fault, I know it's gross-"

"-hey, it's not gross," he said like it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, moving a little closer again and I couldn't help but mirror the movement, "You're the complete opposite of 'gross'."

Scoffing quietly, I shook my head, the exhaustion making my emotions go a little out of whack. This happened sometimes…when I got really tired it was a bit like that stage when you're drunk that you get really emotional. They're the worst bits to remember in the morning. "You still wanna see that scar?" My voice was almost bitter and, after a moment, he lifted his head from the pillow, looking down at me with a frown creasing his brow.

"Yes."

He leant over me and tapped the light, one of those that have three stages so the light was just strong enough to give the room colour. I was frozen though, suddenly realising that I had to show him and with the lights on it just didn't seem like such a brilliant idea anymore. I guess he realise that and I almost jumped at the feeling of his fingers brushing against my arm again, "Show me Lena."

Maybe anyone else I would've said no, because I didn't really want to show him. But at the same time I did…I couldn't quite explain it. Perhaps it was because he was the only one who knew, so I thought he may as well know everything.

The silence weighed heavy above us but I didn't dare break it, just moving slowly. Peeling the hem of my top up an inch or two, I hesitated before pushing down the waist of my shorts the same distance to reveal the scar. It wasn't low down enough to show anything, but I was still cautious. He didn't gasp, or make any noise in fact…when I'd shown Rose and Lexi they'd both come out will a thousand noises of shock. Then again that was a few days after I'd come out of surgery so it was significantly grimmer.

A full minute of silence passed and I snapped the elastic back, pulling my top down as that insecurity he talked about crept back in. Before he could say anything I leant over and tapped the light twice, plunging us back into darkness.

"Lena-"

"-you don't need-"

"-shut up." He silenced me quickly but I could hear the smile in his tone, almost confused by it as the silence drew out. And then… "That really will be an awesome scar-"

"-Damon!" I exclaimed, unable to stop myself from bursting out laughing and pushed myself up onto my elbows, aiming a slap to his shoulder as he tried and failed to hold in his own laughter.

"And a great story."

Gaping at him, I really did try my best not to smile but his was practically contagious, "The fact that I got cancer's a great story?"

"No, the fact that you _survived_ cancer is a great story. Badass and all that..."

Laughing at the proud look on his face, I shook my head, "It could still come back."

"It won't."

"It probably will."

"It won't. But if it does, you'll just kick it out again."

"I _am_ very good at kicking out unwanted things."

"Oh I beg to differ. You said yourself you're a hoarder and you didn't put up much of a fight for me staying tonight."

"Hey! I'm a photograph hoarder; it's not the same thing. And I was too tired to say no. Aren't you meant to be telling me I _am _good at kicking things out?"

"Only unwanted things…" he added with a pointed look in his eye and I fell silent, unable to look away from him. Both lying on our sides, leant on our elbows, our faces were no more than a few inches apart. I'd probably tell myself that I wasn't expecting it, but to be quite honest, a part of me knew this was going to happen the second I said he could come in for coffee. Or at least hoped that it would.

I think I was a bit surprised in myself for making the first move. Even with past boyfriends who'd been more like one night stands or not…_boyfriend_ boyfriends, I'd never been the one to make the first move. But here, at four something in the morning, in my near to pitch-black room, I closed the small distance and pressed my lips to his. It wasn't one of those hesitant-touch type kisses…well that was what my unconscious brain was planning, but before I could go to pull back after a second of still contact, his hand darted up to catch the back of my neck and took control as was to be expected. Sparks shooting across my skin as his other hand slid around my waist, pulling me closer, I was 99 percent sure that I was dreaming. But…well, dream or no dream, I was far too lost in it to stop him even if I'd wanted to.

.

.

.

**Did ya see that coming? Too soon? Carry on? Tell me what you want! **

**Please review and thanks for reading this super long chapter!**

**M**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go again. So many amazing reviews! Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter too even though it's a little shorter**

_._

_._

_._

_BANG, BANG, BANG _

Jerking awake at the loud banging sound, it took me a moment or two to figure out just where I was. My room…in Mystic Falls where I lived now. The noise that drew me from my peaceful slumber was quickly forgotten though as another realisation struck me.

There was an arm wrapped around my waist…there was a chest pressed against my back.

Memories of last night hit me like a tidal wave (or a tiger wave, as I used to call them). Going to the party at the Lockwood's, talking to Dr Salvatore, finding out that Dr Salvatore was really Damon Senior, telling Damon about...that, leaving with Damon, inviting Damon in for coffee, letting Damon stay over, Damon coming into my room at four in the morning, showing Damon the scar and then...oh lordy

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth and I tried to bite it back but I just couldn't, closing my eyes for a moment instead and biting my lip. Shit…this was ridiculous. I wasn't meant to like him, of all people I shouldn't like him at all but here I was, grinning to myself because he stayed over and he was _still_ here and…dammit.

Of course the smile was then wiped off my face and I swore under my breath at the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door tearing through the apartment. Not thinking, I jumped out of the bed in a panic. Only to freeze and look back at him as he made a sort of groaning noise at the disturbance, rolling onto his back but not waking. God damn he was like a freaking Adonis. If I could bring myself to care about leagues right now I'd be rejoicing because I knew he was way out of mine-

_-BANG, BANG-_

"Jesus Christ I'm coming!" I all but growled, snapping myself out of it and darting from the room, towards the front door. Making sure my pyjamas were right, I pulled the hoodie a little closer around me before flinging open the door, "Sorry-"

"ELENA!"

"Oh my god…"

Frozen still, there was little I could do but stare in shock as the two girls practically launched themselves at me, wrapping me in four arms, jumping and laughing hysterically at my stunned reaction. It took me a moment to convince myself that this was indeed reality and my exhaustion hadn't yet progressed to the stage of hallucinations.

"Oh my _god_ what're you guys doing here?!" I finally managed, shouting but keeping my voice quiet at the same time so as not to disturb my...guest (?), a grin on my face as I hugged my two closest friends once more.

Rose just shrugged, leaning around to look over my shoulder at the apartment, "We decided to take a few days off, figured we'd come down, check out ya new digs."

"Which look good!"

"You could've called!" I said, half genuine and half kidding with a smile on my face but it had them both pausing, sharing a look before pinning me with one of something like amazement.

"Is there someone else here?"

"No."

I replied far too quickly. Rose set her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow and I knew I was screwed. The lawyer was back, "Elena Gilbert do you have a _boy_ in your apartment?"

I suppose I was stupid in the morning because I decided to go down the innocent path as opposed to the truthful one, knowing that they'd find out anyway, "Don't be ridiculous, I haven't even been here three months-"

"-Lena?"

Fuck.

What fantastic timing he had.

Their mouths fell open as the fourth presence in the apartment stepped into sight, pyjamas hanging low on his waist, hair perfectly mussed from sleep and sculpted torso on full display. The silence drew on…and on and my two friends could do little but stare at him in shock. But then Lexi's gape slowly transformed into a smile and their eyes moved on to me… "Well this is…unexpected…" the blonde said with a raised eyebrow and I almost blushed, spinning around on my heel to look at Damon with that amused smirk on his face, then realised I didn't know what to say and turned back, a guilty smile present. I think the only thing to do was to smile.

"Coffee?"

"I think coffee would be a good idea."

If I could've I would have gotten myself out of that situation as soon as I possibly could. Alas, I couldn't…it was my apartment and the coffee that I could've had to go and get as an excuse to leave was sitting in plain sight on the counter, obvious as a bloody beacon. So instead I resigned myself to moving to the kitchen and setting about making it, avoiding all eye contact as the three of them hovered somewhat awkwardly around the living room.

"Nice place Lanie…" Lexi commented, wondering around as she did so. They'd dumped their things by the sofa and I made sure to remember to comment on just how large their bags were. How long were they planning on staying?

"Taa sis, it'd be nicer if you'd given me some warning." I said with a pointed look, "How are you guys?" It's not like we spoke via Skype less than 48 hours ago.

"Hey, hey, hey don't you dare try and put this off!" Rose exclaimed, smiles growing on all our faces because it was so typical, "Explain, this…you haven't even introduced us for god's sake."

"Even though we know exactly who he is."

"Because you told us about him"

"And we stalked him on Facebook."

"But that's beside the point. Introduce Lanie!"

I was dying, literally. And Damon had that shit-eating grin on his face as he ambled over, not caring less that he was practically half naked in front of two people he'd never met in his life, "You told them about me Lena?" Oh lore, "I'm flattered, really-"

"-Oh shut up." I said with an eye roll but he just laughed, reaching past me to get the milk from the fridge, "Rose, Lexi, this is Damon. Damon this is Rose and Lexi, they're my best friends from New York who _didn't_ tell me they were coming today."

"Well it's a _pleasure_ to meet you Damon, what've you two been up to?"

My friends were such stirrers.

Sending them a scowl, I spoke before Damon could. God knows what answer he'd give. "Nothing," I said in a pointed tone, "There was this ball thing last night and Damon stayed over." It was simple and the truth. I didn't lie; I just withheld some of the truth. Must I tell them everything? I'd be happy to if Damon wasn't present. So later...

A short silence followed and I tried my best to focus on making the drinks and ignore the eyes watching my back. Lexi and Rose were looking at me with something between excitement, confusion and interest, whereas Damon just looked like he was having a wonderful time observing my discomfort. Asshole.

Unsurprisingly it was Lexi that snapped first, "Oh whatever we'll grill you on that later! How are you?! Tell us everything? We have so much gossip you wouldn't believe. Do you have any food?"

Relieved at the change in subject, I passed around the drinks, laughing as the mood became jovial almost immediately, "Well I sure have missed you guys. I love gossip and I think I might have even some eggs in the fridge."

Damon perked up at that, shrugging away from the wall and moving in between me and the fridge, "I'm on it, you go gossip."

Narrowing my eyes a fraction, I tried to figure out what his angle was but failed. I didn't press it, grabbing the opportunity with a smile and suddenly found myself having to consciously stop myself from leaning in and kissing him. Stupid…stupid, stupid, stupid. I don't know what it was last night but whatever it was; I think he thought it'd just be a one-time thing. Spur of the moment, seemed like a good idea at the time…you know. Just act normal. Act like it never happened because before we were sort of on the way to being friends and there was no point in screwing that up.

.

A while later I found myself sat on the sofa in the main room, sat sideways and leaning back against the arm. Lexi's legs were stretched out over mine in the middle and Rose copied my position on the other side. Meanwhile Damon was cooking something that smelled so much more amazing than simple eggs in the unused kitchen, probably listening to all we said but it didn't really matter. He didn't know anyone, after all.

"_Harriet_ _Johnson_ is_ pregnant_?! _What_!" That was the type of conversation we were having. Yes, gossip meant everything from public breakups to teenage pregnancies. What else would you expect?

"Yup," Rose nodded with a grin, "I couldn't believe it at first, but then I saw the bump. Her parents are going ape shit, want to press charges on the guy…statutory rape or something."

I paused, thinking about that for a moment, "Wait, didn't you just say the guy was a junior?"

"My point, he's younger than her. It's all very ridiculous."

"But brilliant to watch. Joseph Miller also got arrested; they found drugs in his locker. The dreaded ex too...multiple times as usual." Eugh…the dreaded ex.

"Why did I leave New York again?"

"Because your parents are assholes-"She was cut off quickly, the brains of our clan hitting her with a pillow to get her to shut up before motioning towards Damon.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "It's fine, he knows." About the cancer at least…had I told him about my parents? I couldn't remember if I had…

They looked a little surprised but carried on regardless, "Well that's why you're here anyway. Have you spoken to either of them?"

Shrugging, I sunk a little further into the sofa, "Not since the last time I told you about."

They exchanged a look, something like concern in their eyes, "Wasn't that the day you arrived…?"

"Something like that"

"What about your mum?"

"Nope…but I talk to Andie all the time and they pass on messages if that counts." I said with a laugh, fiddling with the hem of my shorts absent-mindedly, "You know what they're like-"

"-shit? Should never have been allowed to procreate?"

"Hey-"

"Not like _that_, you know we love you. But they're complete shits. You have to admit it."

Sighing heavily, I put off answering by looking over my shoulder, catching Damon's eye for just a passing second before he looked back down, speaking loud enough to catch the others attention, "Food's up." Whipping the kitchen towel to rest over his shoulder, he caught my eye again as we made our way over, giving a tiny nod and I couldn't help but smile. He got it…he just did.

I think I was surprised that Damon got on so well with Lexi and Rose. I mean…of course he was his usual cynical and sarcastic (and occasionally downright rude) yet still charming self, but they _were_ expecting it. From all my ranting over Skype they were probably expecting a lot worse to be honest, and both of them were pretty good at handling assholes so I had little to worry about.

We all sat around the coffee table in the living room eating the best breakfast I'd had in months, the TV playing various music channels in the background and just a general good mood about the place. I couldn't help but wonder what this morning would have been like if Damon hadn't stayed over though. Or perhaps what it would have been like if Rose and Lexi hadn't arrived…was their arrival just a distraction? Would it have been awkward? Would he have left straight away or would he have stayed a while? Would I have yet another morning with just a banana for breakfast, if anything? What would have happened at school on Monday?

These are things I shouldn't think about. He probably would have left fairly early (even though we only woke up at around midday) and then I would have probably called either the two girls currently sat right in front of me on the sofa, or Caroline.

What a mare.

Lexi and Rose were staying for the weekend, heading back on Sunday evening for school the next day and we were long due a reunion. We decided to go to the Grill for dinner that night and tomorrow I'd show them around the town but right now…right now we were happy to just lie around the flat and talk about everything and nothing.

It was around three o'clock when Damon left though; standing up with a sigh and announcing that he wouldn't intrude on our 'girl time' any longer. He went into my room to change back into his own clothes (or so I assumed) and I gave him a few minutes before muttering an excuse and following. Finding him stood at the foot of my bed, suit trousers back on and just buttoning up his shirt, I waiting a moment before speaking, "Thanks for breakfast, by the way."

He glanced over his shoulder, a smirk growing on his face as he turned, shrugging nonchalantly and refocusing on his shirt, "Your food. Thank _you_ for letting me stay over. I had…well, a lovely time."

At the way he said it, I narrowed my eyes a little, feeling the corner of my mouth lift ever so slightly, "You did?"

He began to close the distance, stepping slowly across the wood and not looking away, "I did. We should do it again sometime."

Raising an amused eyebrow, I relaxed a little, tilting my head to the side, "You mean you staying over or you creeping into my room at four o'clock in the morning?"

Laughing quietly, he reached up to brush a strand of hair from my face and I cursed myself at the tingles that raced across my skin, "How about both?"

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but I didn't answer, or break eye contact…I couldn't really. There were smiles playing at the corner of both our mouths and all was needed was that slight flicker of an eye downwards. This time _he_ made the first move, dipping his head down to close the gap. Losing myself in a second, I rested my hands on his shoulders for balance as his slid around my waist, pulling me close against him. It was only when my back hit the wall that I realised where this was heading and broke away, pushing on his chest gently as quietly laughter fell from my lips, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"No, nice try, you need to go."

There was that smirk, the crafty spark in his eyes that told me he _knew_ he was being defiant, "Then stop distracting me. Jesus," he added in a faux-exasperated tone and I narrowed my eyes, pushing him back a little as he laughed.

"_You_ know where the door is," I informed him, my tone serious but teasing as I made back for the main room.

They both had matching, knowing smirks when I returned, watching me with shaking heads and amusement dancing in their eyes. As he appeared behind me, on the way to the door, no words were spoken, just one of those cheeky grins and a slight wink as he brushed past me and opened the front door, "Nice meeting you two," he called back to them, receiving two similar responses, "See you at school _Lena_,"

I rolled my eyes, stifling a smile and pushed him out the door, sharing a grin before letting the door close. Spinning back around, it took all of a second for me to realise just how much explaining I had to do. Their thoughts were summed up in one simple sentence on Lexi's part:

"Elena Gilbert you filthy slut"

.

.

.

**I know a lot of you seemed to want them to go further but...well, it's just not that easy is it :)**

**Once again I'm reading this back and realising it's really not that good. But lets call it a filler chapter and a sort of introduction to Rose and Lexi...with a little added Delena in there too. I get the impression you like those moments**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review**

**M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter, have an assessment coming up at uni and it's taking it's toll. Portfolio's are awful things. That said it's not that late, and this is my procrastination in the form of your entertainment; I hope it's worth it :)**

**Anyway, here goes**

**.**

**.**

The Mystic Bar and Grill was crowded that Saturday night. I put it down to luck that we'd arrived just as a family were leaving and so managed to get a reasonably big booth to the side of the restaurant for the three of us.

It was quite amusing to me how utterly in awe they were of the small town, being so moulded by the city that we grew up in. I suppose it was just like how I was when I first got here, but they seemed to find it hilarious how well adapted to it I now was. They kept teasing about the change and I played along to keep them happy, laughing at it myself. Even the perfectly sized mountain of burger and chips we ordered were a source of hilarity though you could find the exact same in the diner across the street from my apartment back in the city. I think we were all a little drunk…or perhaps it was just the excitement of being all together again after what felt like years. It had been far too long, of that I had no doubt.

They were just telling me about some more drama in the city when suddenly a voice half yelled, half sang my name and, my head snapping in the direction of the sound, I was met with a blur of blonde hair and a massive grin as I was dragged into a hug. Laughing at her everlasting enthusiasm, I greeted my newer friend in kind, "Heya Care,"

"Len-Len, you have friends?!"

Apparently we weren't the only tipsy ones here. Glancing at the other two, I relented, "Yeah this is Lexi and Rose, they're from New York. Guys this is Caroline, from here."

They exchanged the usual friendly greetings before the waiting got too much for the blonde and she gave up holding it in, "Okay I don't want to interrupt your dinner slash reunion thing but Lennie you _need_ to tell me what happened last night."

Eyes widening, I shifted over on the bench to allow her room to sit down next to me, "What do you mean what happened? We went to that party-"

She waved her hand to cut me off and a smile grew at the corner of my mouth at her frustrated impatience, "No I mean after you left! Early...might I add."

Hesitating for a second, I could feel the other two's eyes burning into the side of my face, holding back laughter as I thought of what was the best thing to say. I guess they sort of knew the truth so lying wouldn't quite be an option, "I went home…Mason was a jerk and I was kinda tired." If I told her the truth she'd erupt into squeals and draw loads of attention and no doubt blow it all out of proportion. I wasn't _lying_ per se...just...withholding some of the truth...

I'd tell her next time I see her.

"_How_ did you get back?"

Oh, that look in her eyes…she already knew how I got home...So I spoke in an exhale, biting back my smile and filling my tone with exasperation, "Damon drove me, as you clearly already know. Stop being sneaky Care, nothing happened." Well…nothing really.

My attempts to hide a smile gave me away in seconds and…yep, there was the scream. More of a squeal, "Oh my god you two are so cute! You have to tell me everything! But not right now, you guys are having dinner." She said, standing up, doing a little dance of excitement as we all laughed, "Call me!" And off she went.

Looking back to the other two, I gave a shrug, motioning towards the retreating figure, "Caroline Forbes…what can I say? She's more excitable than Lexi on sugar."

Rose was the first to speak, a grin on her face as she nudged my arm with hers, "Naw, antisocial Lennie has friends."

.

.

We ended up going on something like a mini-road trip the next day; their things all packed in the boot with plans to head in the direction of Richmond where they could catch their train back to the city. Deciding to make a day of it, we had playlists aplenty, food in abundance and the windows wide open, catching the cool wind of the sunniest sky I'd seen in months, albeit a cold one.

Completely lost somewhere in the depths of Virginia, we were having a fabulous time; speeding down the deserted, wide open roads with everything from Busted to Scroobius Pip blasting out the windows, singing along at the top of our voices and dancing as we went. I think it was a good thing there was no one else around; we could have caused some serious damage to their poor eardrums. But we used to do this all the time; at least twice a year…sometimes you just needed to get out of the city and let loose a little. To get away from the drama...the rumours and the gossips.

Winding up in some dead end town in the middle of nowhere, we found the most perfect little diner, ordering three milkshakes and some snacks for a clichéd lunch before slipping into one of the red leather booths.

"Hey Len," Lexi piped up, slurping up her strawberry milkshake through the straw before continuing thoughtfully, "Have you heard anything from Jeremy recently?"

Not answering for a moment, I ate another chip before shaking my head slowly, swallowing, then speaking, "No…you know what we're like though; we don't talk a lot."

I haven't told you about Jeremy yet. That's bad of me, because he's one of the most important people in my life without the shadow of a doubt. He's my older brother, twenty years old. Three years ago he'd joined the army…I still couldn't be sure if it was a decision based on being something that he wanted to do or simply to piss of my parents who wanted him to follow in their footsteps and become either a lawyer or a politician (something for them to boast to their friends about); god knows I wouldn't be able to meet their expectations. I couldn't say I loved the decision but it suited him; that lifestyle…he enjoyed it. That wasn't to say I didn't worry...

Right now though, he was nearing the end of a fifteen month tour in Afghanistan and, since his last short leave and excluding our Skype calls, I hadn't actually seen him for more than a day in almost a year. It was the longest we'd ever gone without seeing each other (obviously) and, although we tended to not talk weekly or sometimes even monthly, and even when he was here we didn't spend a massive amount of time together...it was a little weird having been so long. I hated it, to tell the truth. We were close, very close, but we didn't always need to see one another all the time, and although it _was_ weird I'd accepted it by now. Besides, they absence makes the heart grow stronger; our usual sibling bickering was rarer and far more intense where it did occur.

That wasn't to say I didn't miss him.

"When's he back?"

Looking up, I didn't even have to think about the answer, "Early December…so not long now."

"Bet you're excited."

Now at that I shouldn't have hesitated, wincing a little before forcing a quiet laugh, "No I am…it's just he's not gonna be happy to see me at all."

They looked confused, but then realisation sunk over Rose's face and her mouth fell open, "You still haven't told him!?"

"I told him I was sick…!" As if it made up for it

Speechless…that's what they were. I know! It was terrible of me, but I knew he'd just come home straight away and he couldn't do that. Hell, he'd probably go MIA and just imagine what that'd do to his reputation. No, I didn't tell him the things that I should have told him. Besides, it wasn't entirely my decision not to share the information; our parents had started it.

"You didn't tell him it was cancer?! Oh my _god_ Elena he's your _brother_!"

Rolling my eyes at the reaction, I rushed on, "I had my reasons! My parents started it; I just never mentioned the 'c' word when we spoke…it wasn't really a conscious decision. I _did_ tell him that I was sick though, and that I was getting treatment and all that, he knew it was worse than your average illness but no I didn't mention the word 'cancer'. You know him; you know he'd have come home straight away no matter what his...people, said." Generals? Lieutenants? Commanders- whatever they were. I'd never get my head around it all.

"But still-"

"He'll be furious."

Now I couldn't argue with that, giving a guilty shrug, "He'll understand…eventually." I added, seeing the look on Lexi's face, "I also didn't tell him that I left New York, so the reunion isn't exactly going to be a happy one."

"You idiot"

"Complete knob, don't come crying to us when he doesn't talk to you for a month because of it."

Cracking a smile, I looked down in partly sincere remorse, "I take full responsibility for any arguments that we'll have." And there _will_ be arguments, no doubt about it. "But for now, let's just accept my idiocy and enjoy these last few hours before you abandon me again."

"Hey! You're the one who left us!"

"It wasn't by choice!"

"Irrelevant, what do ya say about buying a cheesecake for the road?" Lexi suggested, eyes glued to the tasty desert on the other side of the glass display a few metres away.

.

.

Mystic Falls was an hour's drive from Richmond if you didn't run into traffic. The road was mostly straight, until you got to the state capital, but all in all it was a pretty pleasant drive. Of course getting there (from wherever we'd been) seemed to pass in seconds with the company and atmosphere, even though we went on a six hour detour.

The hour back seemed to last forever.

When I first moved here it was so sudden and didn't seem so permanent so I guess I didn't really think I would need to miss my friends. Naturally it was a bit of a shock when I realised that I would but it was never so bad…I wasn't really that type of person. But having seen them again, I think I'd be having withdrawals.

Parking outside my building, I got all the way to the main door when my phone buzzed to alert me to a text from Caroline, informing me that she had three types of Ben & Jerry's and films to be watched if I came over then. Translation? She wanted to know what happened. Tired or no, it was a much more tempting offer than going up to that freezing apartment on my own…but then again I didn't really want to drive again. Compromise? I decided to walk the twenty minute journey instead.

Finally arriving, I reached her front door just as her mum was leaving, smiling as she saw me and held open the door, "Elena, nice to see you."

"Hiya Sheriff," I said with a smile, using the usual term in the town for the post, "How're you?"

She motioned to her uniform, then to the squad car in the drive, "Night shift, it's as good as it sounds." Laughing with her, I glanced indoors to the hallway for a second, "She's up in her room, help yourself to the kitchen."

Saying thanks and exchanging goodbyes, I made my way inside and towards the kitchen. Having spent such a considerable amount of time here already, I knew my way around the various cupboards pretty well so it didn't take me any longer than it would at my own house to make two mugs of tea. Heading through the large bungalow with the drinks in tow, I used my foot to open her door, "Heya."

"Ooh tea!"

Rolling my eyes with a quiet laugh, I passed her the mug and kicked off my converses before settling down on her bed, folding my legs under me and taking a sip. "Hello to you too."

She giggled…literally, "'Ello, 'ello," she said in what could only be described as a poor attempt at a cockney accent, "How was ya road trip?"

Sinking back into the pillows and headboard as she continued painting her toenails on the chaise type chair at the end of the bed, "It was good, really nice to see them again. We got so lost though."

"You say it like that's possible. With an iPhone and internet connection it's impossible to get lost."

Laughing at the sad truth of the comment, I took another gulp of the tea, "What did you do today?"

She looked up at me, raising an eyebrow in a pointed way that made me know I wasn't going to get around this, "Stop trying to side-track me! Tell me what happened on Friday and in return I'll tell you all about my comparatively uneventful weekend."

Grinning at her words, I shrugged, "I told you what happened, he drove me home…" hesitating, she gave me a look to carry on, "Fine, he came inside." Her eyes shot wide and I rushed on as if I needed to explain myself, "It was late, I made him coffee so he didn't crash on the way home but…"

"But…?! I can't believe you invited Damon Salvatore into your house. Why _but_?" She was hanging on to my every word, eyes wide and sitting up straight, nail polish forgotten, waiting for the big reveal.

I decided to go backwards, biting my lip as my nerves started to grow, "I didn't sleep with him. I promise you, we didn't-"

"Oh my god-"

"-He did stay over but we didn't do that-"

"Oh my _god_!"

"And he slept on the couch!" Ignoring her with her mouth hanging open, I thought about that, revising it, "Well, he did at first, but then he moved into my room…I didn't tell him too! And we didn't-"

"You slut!"

"Care!"

The grin on her face ruined any sincerity in her offences, "I knew this was going to happen; as soon as you said you were going together. It's so…Damon Salvatore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes, shrugging one shoulder though clearly still excited about the news, "Just that the boys a sly bastard."

Narrowing my eyes, I thought on that for a moment, "You mean you think he knew what would happen…?"

"No...no I mean I think he knew what he _wanted_ to happen. I think he knows that you like him and I think he knows how to act to get what he wants because no matter how he behaves or what he does everyone in this town knows he's an asshole. He treats girls like dirt. I think either he likes you enough to treat you with some respect, because he _does_ treat you with respect...or he just _really_ wants to get in your pants."

I had to say I was almost surprised by her explanation. I mean, of course I knew he wasn't the nicest guy to a lot of girls…when we first met I very nearly hated him but it had changed, as you know. But I suppose at the same time I should have those doubts, because maybe it _was_ all just a façade to get laid. Maybe he was just all about the chase…what a cliché. But the fact remained that I _did_ like him…

"It won't happen again." The promise left my mouth before I could stop it, or so much as think about it even. I wondered how long it would last.

She gave me one of those looks, bordering on pity because she knew exactly what was going on, "Honestly I think he likes you. I won't promise anything because it is Damon Salvatore we're talking about but I've known him a long time and I've never seen him treat a girl like he treats you before. Don't be too pessimistic."

Well that would be difficult after you've said that… "It probably wasn't anything," I said without thinking, finding myself making excuses, "We'll just see, I don't have any expectations."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow and I tried to commit to the thought, "But you like him, it's obvious, and you've admitted it."

"I've liked people before," Not entirely true. Well it was, but it wasn't the same. "It's no big deal. Now let's watch this movie! Enough boy talk unless you've got something to say about Klaus."

"He's so hot-"

"-Movie."

.

.

.

**Ooh did you see that coming? Don't get mad at me; it can't all be easy**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review! **

**Thanks for reading **

**M**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think I'm losing people...? **

**Please don't go**

.

School was weird the next Monday. Perhaps it was because I stayed over at Caroline's and it's always odd to go to school from somewhere other than your own home, or perhaps it was the general mood of the entire school. I think, for me, what it was the simple fact that Damon was absent. Now that in itself was no surprise; four days a week was apparently a struggle for him and if ever he did turn up to a fifth it wouldn't be until at least an hour after registration. What _was_ weird, however, was that he was absent during a biology lesson; a lesson which, for whatever reason, he usually made a point of not missing.

Snapping myself out of it before I could look any degree of desperate, I didn't comment on his absence and acted normally. Any odd behaviour was excused under the understanding that it was due to my best friends return and departure…of course that must be it. I just missed them is all.

He wasn't in on Tuesday either, or Wednesday for that matter. I think by that point I was allowed to say something without Caroline sending me the 'Elena's got a crush' look. Nevertheless I asked Stefan when she was out of hearing distance, just to be sure. Typically he didn't have an answer either. Embarrassed at my own need to know, I settled for sending him a text, trying to make it as casual-sounding as possible.

I'd made a vow to myself, sometime on Sunday evening. I promised myself, not only that I wouldn't go there again, but also that I wouldn't expect anything. What Caroline had said was true, and I wouldn't be _that_ girl (or another one of _those_ girls, more like). Besides, he was a friend and I think I'd always been the type of person to value a friendship over a relationship. So I had to put the thoughts to the back of my mind and figure out a way of not melting under those blue eyes of his.

Thursday…that's when he made his anticipated return to Mystic Falls High School. As you'd expect it wasn't understated either. We'd just settled down in History, Alaric managing to get control of the rowdy class in record time when, just as he began explaining what happened in Korea in 1950, the door flew open and in strolled one Damon Salvatore, utterly nonchalant, tapping away on his phone. Everyone laughed as he didn't spare anyone so much as a glance as he made his way to the empty seat beside me.

Biting back a grin, I looked from him to Ric quickly, the smile winning as I saw my sort-of-uncle standing with one eyebrow raised, an amused expression on his face as he watched the newcomer. My attention was drawn back to him as he finished up writing his text, slipping his phone in his shirt pocket and looking at me, smirking and then the same to our teacher. The room was silent.

"Nice of you to join us Damon!" Ric announced and the whole class burst out laughing, Damon not looking in the least bit embarrassed, rather smug in fact, "Can I continue with my lesson now?"

"Be my guest, it sure does sound fascinating."

With an eye roll he returned to teaching. Any other teacher would have gone ape shit, condemning him to at least one weekend detention for the tardiness and bad manners. Not Ric though…he was the 'legend' of the staff and no matter what he did that would never change.

"Are you going to this party tonight?"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I was almost surprised that he was speaking to me, staring at him for a moment before snapping out of it, "Urm, maybe, I don't know yet."

He didn't say anything for a moment but I could feel his gaze on the side of my face as I tried to focus on the lesson, "You alright?"

Momentarily confused at the question, I nodded, "Fine, why?"

"You seem off…"

"I'm fine." I insisted, managing a smile, "Weird week." Understatement of the century.

Again a short silence followed as he thought that over, then shrugged slightly and out of the corner of my eye I saw a smile curve at the corner of his mouth, "Indeed it was."

That was it…there was no mention of where he'd been for the past few days, nothing about Friday night and nothing about Saturday morning…nothing. For the rest of the class and indeed the rest of the day, we barely spoke at all but somehow it wasn't awkward…just quiet. Nothing seemed to have changed, but at the same time everything had changed. There were still sparks rushing across my skin every time our hands brushed but now those sparks where joined by a flash from my memory; the visual to go with the feelings. I attempted to keep the blushing to a minimum…and failed, obviously.

I didn't go to the party.

It was just one of those days…bitingly cold, windy and beginning to rain. The sky was grey and everything about it just seemed grim and sickness-inducing. After school I arrived home, made myself some tea and the second I sat down on my bed, wrapped up in layers of pyjamas and jumpers and still shivering, I knew the party wasn't going to happen. Sending a quick text to Caroline and writing a mental note to figure out how to get some damned heating in here, I spent the evening finishing off some homework in bed, then curled up and didn't go to sleep for the rest of the night. After all, it's hard to relax enough to fall asleep when you feel like you're on the verge of hyperthermia.

Naturally the next day, on top of a night of no sleep, was a struggle. Being a Friday it was game night, so that meant staying out till god knows what hour. It also meant I had to wear the uniform again whether or not I was on the squad. I was pretty sure Caroline would have a spare at the ready if I pretended I forgot. How did I let her talk me into this? I didn't…that was it. I was being forced into it. And I thought this was the land of the free… And for some reason, on top of the barely-there outfit, Fridays in Mystic Falls always felt significantly colder than any other day of the week.

I saw him in passing in the hallways, then during our history class but Ric had us working in different groups so we didn't get a chance to talk much. And biology…well, I was too tense to have any fun. With Mr Geller sat in front of me and my legs crossed tight, as out of his eye line as comfortably (and subtly) possible. We didn't really speak, no, but that made very little difference. Damon came in, late as usual, eyes narrowing slightly when he saw me and for a moment I was confused, but then he did something utterly surprising, to me and to the rest of the class. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or jump up in shock, ending up doing both halfway when he, very loudly, tripped himself up on a table leg.

Now it wasn't remotely embarrassing for him, because everyone watching could see that he did it completely on purpose. Confused? I was too. He was just ambling along in his usual nonchalant way when, suddenly, he moved closer to the tables, did something, I'm not quite sure what, but then stumbled into the next table with a loud, "Fuck!"

"Language-" Geller began but Damon was not listening.

"Holy _fuck_ that hurt, shit sir, I think I broke my ankle!" It may have worked if he wasn't on the verge of smirking.

Geller rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Sit down Salvatore, stop disrupting my class."

"But sir-"

"Sit!"

I had to stifle my laughter as he walked with an exaggerated limp, but rather than coming to our desk, he changed course, grabbing a spare chair from the other side of the room and setting it in front of us. Frowning in confusion, I met his gaze and he grinned, winking before turning back and slinging his jacket over the back of the chair and his bag on top, "If this bone is so much as fractured sir you'll be looking at a lawsuit."

Quiet laughter circulated the class as he received a glare from the teacher and made his way back to his seat, dropping down and heaving a heavy sigh. The class went on but I was still trying to understand- ahh… the chair, where it was, with his things on it, strategically blocked our scumbag teachers gaze. A small smile growing on my face, I didn't look at him as I spoke, rather pretending to focus on the work in front of us, "Thank you."

A moments silence, "What for?"

He knew, obviously, "You know what for."

Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, I saw the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk, looking back at the books, "Well I wouldn't break my ankle for anyone."

I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing, a small sound escaping but one look from Geller had me shutting up, settling to elbow him lightly in the ribs and that was that.

.

.

"Gilbert! You better be drinking tonight or I'm going to lose my shit. I can't believe I haven't seen you drunk yet."

Laughing at Caroline's clear desperation to see me any less than sober, I made a point of taking a gulp of the JD and coke in my hand, "I sure have seen you drunk though."

"That is my point! It's not okay! We know no embarrassing drunk stories for you and we _need_ them to _breathe_!"

You may have been able to tell that she'd already had a few drinks, swaying slightly where she stood but nowhere near the point where we should be getting concerned. Having attended quite a number of these parties, it hadn't taken many to learn Caroline's drinking patterns. The girl was a lightweight, of that I had no doubt. "I've told you embarrassing stories…"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Hardly"

"I just don't really get that embarrassed by things…"

"_Everyone_ gets embarrassed by _something_! Tell me Len, _what_ is it that makes you squirm and blush, and the answer cannot be Damon Salvatore-"

Cutting her off with a harmless slap on the arm, she only burst out laughing but…there it was, the blush, "_That_! _That_ is how to embarrass me!" Oh gawd, it wasn't even like we were in a quiet place! There were people everywhere.

"What? Talking about a _boy_? A boy that you spend the majority of your time daydreaming about?"

"I hate you." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose and trying to hide my face.

Just a massive grin…that's all I got. "I wouldn't tell a soul. We understand each other don't we"

Rolling my eyes, I took another sip of my drink and smiled, "That we do." Over these months we had a fair amount of ammunition that could be used at the opportune moment but use it we would not. "So stop yelling about it!"

"I think it's cute."

"It's not cute. It's not anything."

"It is something."

"You are wrong."

"I know him better than you do. I am always right."

"But you're-"

"-Always…right."

Trapped in a war of vision, I scowled, trying not to laugh at the intensity in those blue orbs, "You're not right."

"Your love-child's middle name will be Caroline-"

"-Oh my god!"

.

.

It was always an odd experience drinking properly for the first time after a long period of sobriety. Not that I'd ever experience it before…this was definitely a first. I sounded like such an alcoholic, but back in the city we drank quite a lot on our nights out and we'd have at least two night out a week, not to mention the monthly 'who can handle their alcohol better: Elena or Luke' contest, Luke being our groups resident alcoholic. This had to be a monthly occurance because we took it in turns to win…it would only end when one of us wins two consecutive contests.

But here, well, let's just say the liquid devil started to make its presence known a unit or two sooner than I was used to. Even so it took quite a lot and I was nowhere near not being able to control myself. Just because I got an all-clear from the doctor didn't mean my body could suddenly handle being abused in such a way, so I paced myself. Sensible Elena was here to stay.

It wasn't until around midnight that I found him. Too busy dancing away in the crowd with Caroline in my 'happy place' where all I could do was dance, it suddenly struck me that I _really_ needed the toilet. With my partner too wrapped around her boyfriend, I slipped from the crowd unnoticed…well, the jock who'd been trying to grab a hold of me for the past hour or so probably noticed but what did I care?

This party was situated in a new persons house…I had no idea who's, nor did the majority of the people here. In fact I didn't even recognise the majority of the people around the place. I pitied whoever lived here; they'd definitely have some explaining to do when their parents arrived home. But my point was that I didn't really know my way around the house, so it took me a while to get my bearings and by the time I got to and from the toilet, things looked very different. I was _sure_ it was the same room I'd started in but suddenly there were a lot more people and none that I'd seen before; Caroline and Klaus were long gone, Bonnie and Kol were no longer in the corner-

"You look lost."

Jumping slightly at the feel of a warm hand on my arm, a hard chest against my back, my eyes drifted closed for a second and a smile pulled at the corner of my mouth at the sound of that familiar velvet-like voice. Turning after a second, I was immediately drowning in those eyes, warm and with that everlasting glimmer of amusement. It was like he was always quietly laughing, and you never quite knew whether it was at you or with you, it was frustrating but oddly attractive at the same time. Arrogance…perhaps that was what it was. His general superiority... "Everyone disappeared…" I sounded so drunk to my own ears…that smirk on his face told me he'd realised it too.

"I'm here." He informed me and his arm slipping around my waist almost seemed normal, sparks erupting everywhere we touched.

Just beyond the borderline of tipsy and drunk, I saw no issue in resting my arm over his shoulder, playing absent-mindedly with his hair as I did so, "You weren't before…"

"You noticed?"

"I was busy."

"Dancing"

"You noticed," I said, repeating his words in a teasing tone with a wide smile, mirrored.

"You looked like you were having fun."

"I am…drinking"

"Is that allowed?"

"Not explicitly"

"Oh big word for boozy!" Rolling my eyes, I barely noticed him resting his other hand on my hip, moving me slowly backwards until my back hit a wall, "I think I'm gonna have to cut you off, for health reasons of course."

Raising an eyebrow, I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly, "When did Damon Salvatore get boring?"

His eyes widened, mouth opening a fraction in amused surprise, "What was that?"

"You're being all responsible and _boring_"

A smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, he took a step forward until there was absolutely no space between us, smiles playing on both our faces as our eyes took turns in darting from eye to mouth, eye to mouth, "You better take that back…"

Biting my lip, the alcohol was all that was speaking when I said "Make me…"

The damage was done. I couldn't tell you who initiated it this time, perhaps me for saying that, perhaps him for making the first physical move…perhaps it was a group effort. Either way, the rest of the party passed in a blur or blue eyes, wandering hands and laughter. To tell the truth I remember bits of it, but in my mind for one night only there must have been some sort of teleporting machine because the journey from the party (wherever it was) to my flat just didn't happen. One minute I was there, and the next I was in my bed. I also remember being surrounded by more than just Damon- wait. That came out wrong. Stop that thought right there.

Caroline was there, stealing clothes from my wardrobe if I remember right. I was sat on my bed, Damon was somewhere behind me, there was noise and music in the main room…I remember hearing Caroline drunkenly inform me that everyone was crashing there and of course in my drunken state that was perfectly okay. _Anything_ was okay! Time machines existed; anything was possible for this one night only.

Lost in wonder at this new phantom invention, I remember very little else beyond that point.

.

.

**Tipsy 'Lena has very little self control it seems. What is she like**

**Just watched 5x12..._whaat_! How're they gonna fix _this_ one? **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review**

**M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fast update? Well, faster than last time if I remember right. Thanks to all you reviewers! Wouldn't know what to do without you. **

**.**

I was becoming disturbingly used to waking up with someone else in my bed after a night out. Granted this time it was the same person as last time, and it was by no means unusual for me to be sharing a bed- no, again, that sounds bad. I meant it in the way that I didn't understand why someone would have a massive double bed and banish their friends to sofas or the like when they could just share. It was what these beds were made for. Back in New York everyone tended to stay at mine after parties (most of the time at least) and more often than not they'd all just pile into my bed as if there were room.

The clock on my bedside table read just past nine in the morning and it took me a moment to understand why it was that I was awake. I was definitely the only one in the apartment to be in a conscious state since I couldn't hear anyone moving around; just unfamiliar snoring from the next room. With that thought came the curiosity of the exact number I'd been very poorly and unknowingly hosting. Who exactly was in my flat this morning?

Moving slowly to slip from under Damon's arm, trying not to focus on the warm fluttering feeling in my stomach at the whole situation, that feeling was quite suddenly torn away when I tried to sit up, immediately replaced by a gut-wrenching, burning, tearing sensation- god damn I almost cried out, a quiet whimper escaping my mouth. Sweet baby Jesus that was excruciating. Clenching my eyes shut, I pressed my hand against the slowly healing scar, biting my jaw together as hard as I could to keep from making and sound and waking Damon.

I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much, especially since I hadn't taken any painkillers or other medication since yesterday morning and I definitely hadn't at any point last night. Which meant I'd accidentally skipped two doses which meant…fuck…which meant it _hurt_; I was now understanding why Dr Fell still had me on those pills. See when you're on them you don't understand why you need them because the incision just doesn't hurt. Call this my realisation.

The sound of my phone buzzing on the bedside table momentarily diverted my attention, but only for so long as my focus fell short to the two little white pills laid by a bottle of water. Oh my-… I had a guardian angel; I must do. Swallowing them without a thought as to what they were, I downed half the bottle before realising it was hurting to do so and laid back down with the acceptance that I was, perhaps, still a little bit tipsy. Luckily they were the powerful pills because after what must have been the fastest twenty minutes of my life the pain had subsided and, with just a little care, I could stand up. Looking down at myself, I wondered how I'd managed to get from my cheerleading uniform to just those short things we have to wear under them and an oversized black shirt which, seeing as he was topless, I could only assume was Damon's from last night. For the latter I wasn't complaining. Pulling on the hoodie still lying at the end of my bed (I would never give it back), I stuffed my feet into some thick grey slipper socks and shuffled towards the kitchen, stumbling a little as I went, pulling down the tops just in case.

I was not expecting this many people to be in my apartment.

Caroline and Klaus…I think that's all I'd anticipated. They were there on the couch, but around them, sleeping on the cold wooden floor (!) amid various cushions and blankets I didn't know I owned, were Bonnie, Rebekah, Tyler and…Mason Lockwood? What the-…Of all people in this town...why was Mason Lockwood in my flat?

Too hungover to care at this precise moment, I had my sights set on the kitchen and the kettle. If it woke them up with the noise of it, I couldn't honestly care less; they invited themselves. But that said I would boil enough water for everyone…and then I'd probably get out everything needed to make coffee or tea for all of them… "You're up early."

Jumping at the sudden voice, my head snapped up to see Mason pushed up on his elbows, a smirk growing on his face as my eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight…why must all these guys sleep half naked? More to the point, why must all these guys be so ripped? Where were the weedy skinny guys? But that said, there was a difference between Mason and Damon and that was the fact that I actually _liked_ Damon, in _at least_ one sense of the word. "I always wake up early after a night out." Was that true? I didn't know.

He stood up, stretching out his arms and flexing his muscles as he did so but I turned around to fetch some teabags from the cupboard. Smiling quietly to myself at his failed attempt to gain my attention, I decided acting like nothing about him fazed me was the best way to go about it. Good body or not, I didn't have to pretend anything. "You look good in the mornings."

Pausing as his voice sounded a lot closer than before, guessing that he was somewhere behind me in the kitchen, I rolled my eyes before glancing over my shoulder to find his eyes focused on my legs. Suddenly uncomfortable with the amount of leg on show, I cursed myself for not pulling on some tracksuits. Damon's shirt did reach just less than halfway down my thighs and it'd be okay if it were just Caroline, Bonnie and Klaus but not Mason. "I wasn't aware you were staying over." I muttered, changing the subject quickly but subtly.

He laughed quietly, shrugging and moving to lean against the counter beside me, just a few inches closer than I was comfortable with, "You weren't aware of a lot of things last night."

"I was aware of plenty."

"Like what?" Like the existence of time machines?

Narrowing my eyes a fraction, I turned to rest against the counter on one hip, raising an eyebrow at him but only received that cocky smirk in return, "Like the fact that I didn't say you could stay over, or even invite you over."

"Nor did you invite Bonnie, or Tyler, or Caroline, or Klaus, or Rebekah, or Damon-"

Rolling my eyes, I cut him off with a wave and a small smile, "Oh whatever, sue me for getting a little drunk. My point is I wasn't expecting to find you lot here this morning."

"It's a pleasant surprise I'm sure."

"Depends how you look at it."

"Oh? And how _are_ you looking at it?" He questioned, stepping a little closer with nothing but suggestion to his tone.

Pausing, I looked up at him with a thoughtful expression, completely uninterested but not oblivious to what he wanted me to say; "From the perspective of having _you_ here" I paused, just to harden the blow, "to cook us all a Michelin star-worthy fried breakfast." I said with an innocent smile, picking up the kettle as it finished boiling and carefully poured it into two mugs, "There are eggs and bacon in the fridge, and I think there's even some waffles."

"Spoil us why don't you." He said, stepping a little closer as I finished making the two cups of tea, picking them up and turning to face him. Two boiling hot drinks between us were certainly a defence mechanism; if he were to step any closer he'd hit them and the liquid would go everywhere (probably onto me since I was holding them). He stepped no further...in either direction.

"No, Mason…_you_ spoil _us._"

With one sarcastic faux-innocent smile, I breezed past him and made my way back to my room, walking carefully so as not to spill the drinks as my stomach grumbled in anticipation for that tasty sounding breakfast. He better deliver.

To my surprise Damon was awake when I returned, half sat up against the headboard with his hair sticking in every direction and looking disturbingly like he'd been set up for some kind of modelling shoot. I hated him, I really did. "Ah you're such a good little housewife." He said with a smirk when he saw me, a spark dancing in his eyes as they looked me up and down. Passing him the hot mug, I slid onto the mattress on my knees, curling up sideways against the pillows I let out a heavy sigh as the hot drink travelled down my throat, "What's wrong?"

Looking up at him, I frowned in question, shaking my head, "Nothing, why?"

"You have your annoyed face on."

The fact that he knew what my annoyed face looked like was for another time. I knew his anyway, "Mason's here."

He frowned, tensing slightly for a moment but I wasn't sure, why would he? They were in the same group of friends after all...he tolerated him. "Why?"

Shrugging, I rolled my eyes, taking another sip before setting the mug on the side and tugging the covers closer around me, "Who knows, apparently I'm running a hotel here. There are loads of people next door."

"I brought you back with Caroline and Nik…who else is here?"

Speaking with my eyes closed, I wasn't sure whether I was trying to sleep or not as I listed off names, "Rebekah, Bonnie, Tyler and Mason. Just because I have my own place-"

"-With no parents to yell at you or tell ours that we all got completely wankered."

Pausing, I peered up at him through my lashes, biting back my smile, "Oh Damon…you have such a way with words." He grinned, putting down the mug on the side table before lying down beside me, turning on his side to face me, "_Wankered..._it's quite a satisfying word to say."

"It's quite a satisfying thing to do."

The look on his face made me certain that he'd just said something dirty, but in my sleep deprived / still semi intoxicated brain it took me a few minutes. And then… I let out an exasperated sigh, laughing as I dropped my face into the pillow and shook my head into it, hearing his laughter as I looked back up at him, "You're such a _boy_."

He raised an eyebrow, nodding, "I am, do you need me to prove it to you?"

"Behave,"

"Yes miss."

Aiming a blind shove at his shoulder, he laughed at my feeble attempt, catching my wrist and tugging it gently. Rolling forward, half on purpose and half forced, I couldn't prevent the smile forming on my face as my head fell to rest on his shoulder, automatically curling into him as his arms slid around my waist, holding me close. It seemed so natural, so normal…perhaps it was okay because we were still a little drunk.

We didn't say anything more. We didn't move at all, we didn't do anything, I don't know how much time passed but we didn't _need_ to move at all. But eventually the noise levels rose in the kitchen, signalling the others' gradual return to consciousness and I was forced to decide that my presence would be necessary. Who knew what havoc they could wreck in my absence? But this time when we managed to drag ourselves from the warmth of the pit, I remembered to pull on some pyjama bottoms that made me feel just a little more decent. Damon waited as I did so, watching me with a knowing look on his face but I didn't say a thing. Just imagine what kind of looks the girls would be giving me when we emerged…

.

…I wasn't disappointed. Those raised eyebrows and stifled smiles, lude and suggestive comments filling their heads and communicated through eyes, some judging from the smallest of the three. Bonnie didn't like Damon at all. "Nice of you to make an appearance host." Klaus greeted and I just offered a guilty smile, placing our mugs in the sink.

"I'm glad to see you all feel at home here. By all means, I don't need any warning when you all decide to stay over."

"We did tell you."

"Ask yourself this...was I in a state to remember anything at that point?" I retorted, smiling to assure them that I wasn't really mad, "It's fine, I just feel bad, the floor is not comfortable."

"I could've slept on broken glass and it wouldn't have bothered me last night." Bonnie sighed and everyone laughed, the expression on her face and the way she was cradling her head evidence enough of how much she'd drunk.

"I'm pretty sure I have a few sleeping bags here." Back in the city, if ever there were more people than the two beds could accommodate, the majority of my friends knew their way around my apartment better than I did, so they'd be fine to locate one of the many sleeping bags or something equally comfortable. My attention returned to this room by the sound of a grumbling stomach (probably my own), a thought coming to my head, "Mason how's our breakfast going?"

He was by the stove a metre of so along from me and no-one could mistake that heavenly smell of frying bacon, "Oh you'll be spoilt Elena, don't you worry."

"My expectations just skyrocketed." I deadpanned, meeting Damon's eyes for a moment and giving a small smile, wondering what that expression was that I found there; something between curiosity and distaste. Perhaps it was Masons presence; I think I'd made it clear that he was neither of our favourite person… "Does anyone want a drink?"

"Coffee!"

"Tea!"

"Do you have any OJ?"

Sigh… "Okay then…"

.

.

Mason Lockwood kept finding unnecessary ways to touch me.

Everything from grazing hands to playing with my hair to _touching my bum (!)_, at which point I slapped his hand and shot him a look that should be able to kill. What was his problem? He looked so smug, avoiding any eye contact and just looking pleased with himself. The only other person who seemed to notice was Damon who looked somewhat conflicted. Pissed off, yes, but also something else. It wasn't his job to get pissed about things like that…we weren't together. Or were we? I didn't really know. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it to be his job. Stop that thought right there.

We were all sat around the living room, the TV on but quiet in the background with plates littering the table in the centre, the only evidence remaining of the delicious fry up. He may be annoying, but I couldn't deny that the boy could cook. Breakfasts at least. "You should host a party here El,"

Looking up wide-eyed at Rebekah, I laughed, shaking my head, "No chance, not with these neighbours. Guaranteed the woman downstairs will complain about me having so many people over last night. She made such a fuss last week when I just had two friends round."

Caroline sent me a look at that, a knowing smile on her face but I pointedly ignored her, a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth because she knew I really meant three friends, "Such a waste of a good apartment…"

"And a parent-free one at that!"

"Speaking of, you never actually told us where your parents were Elena,"

Looking up at Klaus' question, I hesitated for a moment, not immediately sure of how to answer, "They're back in New York…"

Tyler spoke up next; obviously voicing what everyone seemed curious about. I hadn't even told Damon or Caroline about my parents which was odd; I'd told them about everything else. Well, one more than the other, "They just let you move here on your own?"

Nodding slowly, I took a gulp of my drink, "Our families a bit weird…" Isn't everyone's? My answer seemed to be good enough for everyone though.

"You're so lucky though. If I ever suggested moving out to my mum she'd flip a table. Not that I would…" Caroline said, snuggling into Klaus' side as she did, "Having your own place must be lovely though…somewhere to get away."

Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head at her friend, "Don't lie Caroline, the only reason you'd want your own place was to decorate it however you liked."

"Well obviously! It would be the most amazingly furnished apartment anyone had ever seen."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Much better than this. Elena you really need to furnish this place a little."

Feeling suddenly defensive of my sparsely furnished flat, I looked around with a small frown, "It's fine…" I defended meekly, "I have photographs, and a sofa, a TV, a bed…that's more than I need."

"You have about four photos…"

"Hey! You lot are just here for judgement-free accommodation and food so stop insulting my flat! I'm the one that has to live in it." I argued, smiling as I stood up to begin to stack the plates.

"It's a lovely apartment!" Bonnie insisted, "But how the hell do you sleep here? It's so cold last night, I swear I was gonna get pneumonia. "

Waving one hand, I picked up all the plates, stacking them in the usual waitress style. As I stood Damon did so too, collecting all the glasses and I muttered a thank you before responding, "I don't have heating yet…really need to get on that…" It was just another bill, not that I couldn't afford it but it was just such a hassle. I was just being lazy. Other people complained but as long as I wrapped up heating wasn't really necessary; I could manage fine.

They clearly didn't have the same outlook. Rebekah looked speechless, "You do realise it's meant to snow next week?! You're going to die!"

Laughing at the optimism, I set down the plates by the sink, "I'll sort it out by then." Unlikely. I had my winter stuff at the back of my wardrobe.

"You're insane."

"I resent that." I retorted with a smile, letting their conversation go on as we began to sort out the kitchen. Filling the sink full of warm water (I did have that at least…I wasn't sure how it worked), Damon began moving all the already-washed things into their correct cupboards, figuring out where things lived as he went.

"I think you're underestimating how cold it gets here."

"I'll manage," I said with an amused eye roll.

He raised an eyebrow, standing beside me to dry the plates as I washed them, "You might have to invest in some proper pyjamas then."

What was that supposed to mean? "I wear proper pyjamas…"

He scoffed, clearly not accepting that, "I'm sorry, Lena, but as much as I like them, those tiny shorts you wear won't do a thing to keep you warm in winter."

God dammit I almost blushed, "I do have 'proper' pyjamas," I commented with just a hint of sarcasm, glancing pointedly down at the trousers I was wearing, "I just don't like wearing them in bed; they're too baggy." I had a thing about wearing long pyjama bottoms in bed; they always rode up my legs and got all bunched up…in the end I'd just get frustrated and fold them up or take them off so they were pointless. "My beds warm enough anyway."

"Oh I'm aware," he said, a smile on his face without even having to look and he did that flirty eye thing too. I just shook my head, smiling as we continued to wash and dry, "You know I was right about body heat being the best way to warm up."

Rolling my eyes as I laughed, shaking my head, "You just use it as an excuse to worm your way into my bed."

"Oh last night I didn't have to make any excuses."

Damn, "Well last night I was highly intoxicated."

He smirked, nodding in agreement, "That you were, illegally I might add."

He wasn't talking about us being underage, I knew that. Lowering my voice when I spoke again, not that any of the others would be listening; they were giving my neighbours something to complain about apparently, "Doc gave me the all clear, I took that as an allowance to end this dry patch." Rolling my eyes when he raised a suggestive eyebrow, "Don't go for the obvious pun Damon, I'll doubt your originality."

Grinning, he shrugged nonchalantly, "I wasn't going to say a thing," Yeah…sure, "But I did notice the Advil I put out were gone…"

Smiling at the comment, I couldn't ignore the slight fluttering in my stomach, "They were needed…thank you."

He didn't say anything for a moment, just watching me before asking "Headache or something else?"

I could lie…tell him it was to cure a killer hangover but I didn't want to, "Hurt a little, but nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine."

Pause… "Okay." And he dropped it without another word.

Understanding...One of the many things I liked about Damon Salvatore. He just _understood_.

.

.

.

**There we go, chapter no. 12. **

**I'll just point out that I have nothing against Mason's character, but he's just so perfect to be made into the bad guy.**

**Those of you who were wondering where Damon was last chapter (why he wasn't in school for a few days)...to tell the truth I didn't think about it. It was nothing important to the story so let's just say he was taking a few personal days. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this one. I'm tempted to be annoying and suggest 95 reviews for the next update...am I allowed to do that?**

**Thanks for reading **

**M**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm starting to hate season 5. **

**Sort of a new character in this chapter but if I remember correctly he's already been mentioned...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one and may I just say that you're all amazing, damn good reviews too. I won't say specific reviewers because then I'll end up forgetting people and that'd be bad so...thank you to the people who review. **

**And now I stop rambling and start writing...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-New York-**

**Jeremy's POV: **

"Mum? Dad? Anyone home?"

Nothing but silence echoed within the sterile-seeming house; the snow falling outside cast a cold light through the massive glass windows…god I hated this place. Letting out a sigh, I let my heavy khaki bag drop to the floor, stretching out my arms before heading deeper into the museum of a house. "Fifteen months in a warzone and this is the welcome home I get…"

It was eight o'clock in the morning. They _should_ be here seeing as Mum's office was a ten minute walk away and she worked at home until nine every morning. Dad usually worked between his study and his office but on a _Sunday_ morning they _should_ both be present. For god's sake, I'd timed it thinking they'd both be in the house.

Reaching the kitchen, I settled in almost immediately, pouring myself some of the already-brewed coffee. It wasn't until I'd taken the first gulp that it hit me that it was still hot…so there _was _someone in. Elena maybe? No…she wouldn't be here, she'd be at her flat, or more likely a friends. The only reason she'd ever be here was for some event where her presence wasn't negotiable. Then again I could be living in some alternate universe because there was no answer at her apartment when I'd knocked half an hour ago…Not that she even drank coffee. She was a die-hard tea drinker and for that I was half-convinced that she dreamt of being British.

Going to explore, mug in hand, it didn't take long for me to find the source of the sound. Mum was in her study, surrounded by important looking files and with her serious work face on, studying one such file. "Knock, knock." I said, smirking as she jumped.

Her expression went from confused to shocked to confused to happy in about two seconds, "Jeremy! You're home!" She exclaimed, standing and smoothing out her suit jacket as she made her way around the desk, hesitating a moment before stepping forward and hugging me. I couldn't help but smile at how little she'd changed. Any other parent would be up and screaming in joy at the return of a son from war but…no, I didn't expect anything of the sort. They treated me better than Elena but still family wasn't really a 'thing' when it didn't benefit them.

"I called ahead but-…" I'd emailed Andie but who knows if the message was passed on; our parents had priorities and I doubt I was one of them.

"How was your flight?"

Shrugging, I took another gulp of the coffee as she edged closer to her desk, "Alright," It was only a few hours. Though I doubt they'd care to know that I'd actually been back stateside since Friday.

"And the tour?"

"Tough, long…but as good as it could be." I said with a shrug, knowing well enough to be thankful that I hadn't had it as bad as some. Friends of mine had been killed, some returned home with life-altering injuries or PTSD…I'd been pretty lucky as things go. "How're you and dad?"

She returned to her seat, sighing but clearly more comfortable talking about her work, "Oh very busy," As usual then, "Your father's very stressed about the upcoming election, but feeling confident." Wasn't he always?

"And Elena?" Out of everyone that's who I'd missed the most. The second we were told of our return to the states I'd thought of her; if I had the choice I'd visit her first but the idiot I was thought _she_ would be pissed if I didn't see her first. The reason I'd got a three hour longer flight than I needed, the reason I'd spent the past 30 hours in something of a silent that wasn't a story for now. Instead I focused on Mum's silence, confused and narrowing my eyes as she went back to focusing on her work, "Mum how's Elena?" I pushed, suddenly feeling that big-brother protectiveness coming back into play. I hadn't heard from her in a while and I swear I got a feeling something was wrong but-…

"She's fine."

Short…vague.

"Where is she?"

Pause. What was going on? I _knew_ something was going on, "We decided to send her away for a while," My eyes widened, straightening up in utter confusion and shock. What did that mean?! She carried on regardless, not even looking up from her work, "For her own benefit. She left a few months ago."

"Where?!"

She sighed, glancing up as if my questions were irritating her, "Somewhere near where Jenna lives." _Somewhere_ near…What the hell was going on?! Why was she being so vague?

"Are you kidding me…you kicked her out of the _city_?! What the fuck happened-"

"-Language Jeremy!" I scoffed, pacing for lack of anything else to do, "I think you need to talk to her about this, we did not _kick_ her out of the city. We just suggested she take some time from it. For her health, it wasn't for no reason."

Freezing mid-step, I felt the confusion wash over me, turning to face her, "What do you mean for her health? Elena's healthy." Right…? I mean, I know she got sick a few months back and she was in hospital for a while but they said it wasn't bad…

"I was hoping to do this with your father present." For the first time my mother seemed uncomfortable, almost panicked in the face of a should-be simple question and answer. My own panic rose up inside me, fear and concern for my little sister. She had to be okay… "She was ill-"

"-You said it was okay."

"We didn't want you to come home."

Eyes widening, I straightened up, bracing myself for the worse as the anger began to bubble up inside me, "You _told_ me it was okay. You told me it was _nothing to worry about_."

She swallowed, barely able to make eye contact. "It was fairly serious." I couldn't speak, "It was cancer."

Silence

The sound of the clock ticking seemed to echo around the room but I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't-…oh my god…

"She's better now-"

"-Shut up."

"Jeremy-"

"-I mean it-…" Deep breath, "Oh my god." I had to hold onto the wall, suddenly fearing my legs would give way. Bile rose up in my throat, "She has _cancer_?!"

Almost meekly she nodded, "Had."

Her words went unheard, still trying to make sense of it. I couldn't, I wouldn't… But then the shock abruptly gave way to fury and I had to close my eyes, breathing deeply and telling myself not to lash out. I wasn't a violent person but I could punch a wall. I wouldn't…

"You told me it was okay."

I think she quickly realised their mistake then, at the cold tone of my voice...understanding that they did wrong…unforgettable and permanently damaging bad. "We knew she'd be okay; she had the best doctors and it wasn't life threatening-"

"She's my sister! And you didn't think I had a right to know!" I exploded, hitting the wall with my fist at her denial, too angry to think straight, "She's my baby sister and you didn't think to tell me that she had _cancer_! I was in the fucking army; in _Afghanistan_ for _fifteen months_…you don't think I felt detached enough? And to find out now that you didn't tell me-"I cut myself off, feeling an unfamiliar burning behind my eyes. I would not cry. "You had _no_ right."

I don't think Miranda Gilbert had ever seemed so small. I don't think she'd ever been in this situation before where she couldn't use all the skills she'd grown up with and learnt with her Harvard degree to get out of an argument. She couldn't fix this. "Jeremy we didn't want you to come home; it'd be more hassle than it was worth-"

She cut herself off at the look I sent her, speechless at her words. "Can't you hear yourself?...Mum…your daughter got cancer…_more hassle than it was worth_. She's your _daughter_!" I was amazed; disgusted, but amazed. Her expression came disturbingly close to guilt. "What? Did you send her away for her health, or was it the _hassle_? You didn't want to have to be there for the recovery process. Is she even _recovering_?! Is it too much trouble for a _mother_ to look after her child when she's sick? Would it interfere too much with your precious career? Do you not give a shit-"

"-You're not being fair Jeremy. Of course I care-"

"-You have a funny way of showing it."

"She's my daughter, of course I care. But I love my job. It's important to me…"

I couldn't help myself…I had to laugh at that. Bitter and cold, shaking my head in pure disappointment, "_More_ important you mean…" Turning, I started back towards the door but then something made me stop and turn around in the doorway, mouth open with a million words on the tip of my tongue, "It's almost funny…because it should be the other way around." I mused, thinking aloud in wonder, "You should care about your job…but your daughter. No…it's your _daughter_ that you should _love_."

.

.

.

**-Mystic Falls-**

**Elena's POV:**

"Oi Gilbert!"

Groaning, I paused mid-step, glancing over my shoulder to find my least favourite person in this school striding towards me with that usual grin on his face, "Oi…? Honestly, you treat me like royalty. It's embarrassing." I deadpanned, turning back and continuing on my way. Unfortunately he decided to fall into step beside me and, as we were going in the same direction, his company was forced upon me.

"I just love it when it makes you blush. It makes you look all innocent-like."

Rolling my eyes, I gagged a little inside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon enter the corridor, spotting us and frowning slightly before walking on my other side without a single word of acknowledgement. I saw him an hour ago, it wasn't necessary. "Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? I'm never going to sleep with you Mason."

Feeling Damon's almost surprised eyes on my face, I didn't look at him, finding the whole situation quite amusing to tell the truth, "You say that but it's only a matter of time. You just can't resist me."

Cue another eye roll, "You're so full of it."

"_You _could be so full of-"

"-Hey!" Damon suddenly spoke up, stepping in as I paused at the terrible comeback, looking at the surfer-type in something like appalled shock. "Don't talk to her like that."

Still there was that smirk on his face, an air of carelessness over him, "Relax Salvatore, she knows I'm only playing."

Grimacing a little, I turned to him and shook my head, "But you're not." I insisted, "Mason, there are plenty of easy girls in this school who will happily let you talk them into whichever kinky scenario your warped mind comes up with, with very little objection, I might add. Me? Not so much. So please, go, find one of them. This is not the thrill of the chase. There is no chase. It's quite simple; I _will_ never sleep with you. I cannot understand why you seem to want me so badly. It's never going to happen."

And with that, I turned and continued on my way, except this time it was in the opposite direction. Feeling Damon's presence just a step behind me, I didn't stop until we reached the main school doors, stepping outside into the freezing cold air and letting out a heavy sigh. "Well go Lennie."

Laughing at his teasing tone, I pulled my navy wool-lined parka tight around me, folding my arms close to try and protect myself from the icy chill. As predicted, the snow had been falling for almost two weeks now but only this week had it begun to settle; laying a gorgeous white blanket across Mystic Falls. Steam gathered around everyone's faces and all forms of clothing were suddenly acceptable. I'd taken to wearing my fancy Ugg look-a-like boots; the only difference was that they were completely waterproof and had incredible grip so while everyone else came in in their soggy and freezing boots, mine were toasty warm and dry. Lovely.

"I can't stand that guy."

"Find me someone who can."

"Didn't you two use to be best friends…?"

"In Junior high…when he was a decent human being."

Smirking at his exasperation, we began walking slowly towards the car park. It was the end of the day but we'd been let out early, so now everyone was slowly spilling out from the various exits. "Let's not forget that you do have your moments. I've heard countless stories of 'asshole Damon'. And seen it a few times for that matter…"

"What're you trying to say Gilbert? I'm an amazing person."

Rolling my eyes in amusement, we stopped again in the usual place near the parking lot, knowing we had to wait for the others, "Yes but you're also _that_ guy. The school's very own man-whore supreme. You're not exactly a gentleman Salvatore."

"Is this insult Damon day of something? You and your little cronies have been abusing me all day! And I _am_ a gentleman to people who deserve some respect. When have I ever been an asshole to you?"

Raising and 'are you serious' eyebrow, I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "Urm, try when I first got here. You were a dick. But I admit, you are nice to me…most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"You have your moments."

"Lapses in judgement"

"Exactly, because if you're mean to me…"

"Then I have to answer to bitch Elena. And bitch Elena as no fun."

Trying not to laugh, I could never be anything like mad when he had that cheeky grin on his face, a sparkle in his eyes that seemed to shine even brighter against the falling snow, "Calling me a bitch?"

"You call me an asshole every single day."

"Fair. But you know I don't mean it."

"And nor do I." He agreed, shrugging with a smile, "Apart from when I do."

Mouth falling open, my faux-hurt was ruined by my ability to keep from laughing, "Douche."

He grinned, stepping a little closer, "I'll make it up to you."

"How?" I fired back, enjoying the usual banter between us.

"At the Grill, tonight?"

Narrowing my eyes, I raised my eyebrow again, "We're going to the Grill anyway. Everyone's going."

"Yes, but I'll buy you…" Oh this better be good… "A drink."

Scoffing quietly, "How generous of you; a water which you don't even need to pay for. You spoil me so."

"You expect so little of me. I was thinking about cranberry juice."

"That's very specific."

"It's your favourite. Blondie's coming over."

Ignoring those usual butterflies in my stomach when he says things like that, I focused on the second part, following his gaze to the group making their way towards us. Caroline spoke first, but as per no greetings were exchanged, "Ooh army guys."

Frowning in confusion, I looked behind me to where they were looking and- "Oh my god…"

"I know…_hot_! Who is _he?_"

"Urm, boyfriend, right here."

"I can still _look_!"

But it was just background noise, everything seemed to be falling away, my eyes locked with those dark brown ones; so familiar… "Elena? You alright?"

"That's-" I couldn't form words, the excitement suddenly overtaking the shock and an amazing smile grew on my face, "Oh my- ah-" I didn't think, I didn't make any excuse or give an explanation, I just ran. Reaching him before he could barely move a metre from his car, I get out something like a squeal of excitement as I launched myself at him, hearing his laughter as he swung me around, hugging me tight. Oh it had been too long. Fifteen months…Was I dreaming?

He set me back down after what must've been at least a minute, massive grins on both our faces as he rested his hands on my shoulders, "God damn it's good to see you Laney."

My hands were shaking and I could barely keep still, "I've missed you so much Jer! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?!"

"Well I wanted to surprise you didn't I! And I told you the beginning of December, you should've been expecting me."

"I was! But it's been so long…Ah! How are you?! How is everything? What have you been up to? Stupid question. How was your flight? When did you get back-"

"-Whoa, slow down! I'm fine; you're the one who has a lot of questions to answer. Should we go somewhere?"

Halfway through a nod, I remembered my plans to go to Caroline's house before we all went to the Grill for dinner, turning to see my friends watching the scene in utter confusion, "Ah…one second." I said, motioning for them to come over. When they did, I waved between them, "Jer, these are my friend; Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie and Damon…guys, this is my big brother Jeremy." I said, still unable to stop grinning. My cheeks were beginning to hurt, even with the pre-warning of questions.

"You never said you had a brother!" Caroline all but screeched, always there to say the wrong thing.

"Gee thanks Len, I'm glad my presence in your life is so important."

"What presence? I haven't seen you in over a year! And you never came up, sorry. Can I take a rain-check on tonight…?"

Bonnie waved me off, smiling at my obvious glee, "Of course, you go catch up."

"But we'll be at the Grill till closing so come down if you get bored" the blonde added with a beam, already backing off slightly, "Bye Len."

"Bye guys," I waved before hopping into Jeremy's black bronco, bouncing slightly in my seat as we pulled out of the parking lot, "I'm so happy you're here Jer, it's been so weird not having you around."

"You too sis," he said with a smirk, "But you have a lot to tell me and you're not going to enjoy it."

Wincing slightly, I nodded, "Yeah I know…"

"You know?" He seemed almost surprised.

"I know." I sighed, "But let's get home first. I need a cup of tea."

He was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Okay…home."

.

It was weird, letting my brother into my not-so-new apartment that he didn't even know about before. I lingered by the door as he wandered in, setting down his bag by the wall and looking around in silence, looking back at me after a minute, "Nice place."

Shrugging, I let the door click shut behind me before heading towards the kitchen to make some tea, "It's all I need. My friends love it." Apart from the lack of warmth. I _had_ tried to fix the heating situation in these past three weeks, I had. The problem was that it was an old building so even if I did invest in heating, the severe lack of insulation in my top floor flat wouldn't keep any of that expensive heat in, not to mention the paper thin windows with the cracks in the woodwork. I may as well just throw money out of the windows.

"You do have a knack for finding the best apartments." He mused, dropping down into a chair, an almost tense silence settling over us, promising serious conversations to come, "Laney…"

Swallowing thickly, I shook my head, "We should've told you." I didn't know what else to say… "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know!" It was the truth, I had no reasoning, "I just-…I don't know, they didn't tell you and I was expecting them to. Then the next time I spoke to you, you asked how I was and if it had passed yet and you didn't know what it was and I didn't say it. God Jer, I'm so sorry. I just knew you'd freak out and come home and you were so close to the end of the tour you'd be so pissed if you had to come home halfway for no reason."

"No reason?! Are you insane? That's _every_ reason to come back; I would have come back in a second if I'd known-"

"-Exactly my point."

He let out a sigh, running a hand over his face, "You can't use that excuse; Afghanistan isn't a holiday, it's not like I _wanted_ to be there. We all _wanted_ to come home but it's our job…"

Passing him a mug, I lowered myself to the floor, folding my legs beneath me on the little rug by the sink across the kitchenette from him, "I didn't want you to have to come home, it _is_ your job. Of course I wanted you there but I didn't think I could…" Sighing, I shook my head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I am fine now, I am. It went away pretty fast considering…"

"It's gone?"

I nodded, "For now."

I could tell from his expression that he wasn't exactly happy with the answer but settled with it,"What was it?"

"Ovarian."

His eyes widened a fraction but he said nothing, just nodding and thinking about it for a moment. It wasn't the worst it could be, though the chances of getting it at this age were pretty slim. "Did they force you to move here?"

Another sigh, I shrugged, taking a sip of the hot drink, "Sort of…they told me I needed some 'fresh country air' to 'recover' but really it was translation for the usual 'we're too busy to make sure you don't die on our watch'-"

"-Lane-"

"-Sorry, that wasn't funny. But you know what they're like; any chance to get me far, far away from them and their reputations and their press. Imagine the stick they'd get this close to election time if they found out the senators daughter was diagnosed with cancer and lived on a different side of the city, technically illegally, and then got shifted out of the state. Meanwhile the senator and wife continued about their jobs regardless." I said in my 'news reporter' voice, a smile on my lips but it was more bitter than anything.

"Sounds like them," he muttered, "But why here? Aunt Jenna lives like twenty minutes away I swear…"

Nodding, I slid back, stretching my legs out in front of me, "Yeah, but no-one ever suggested it. I think Jenna knows I like my independence…Miranda probably told her I'd want to live on my own so didn't question it." I said nonchalantly, "Would you believe I actually really like it here…I've made some good friends."

He smiled gently, leaning back in the chair, "I can tell, you seem happy. Anyone I should know about?" Oh god, there was that 'big brother' face…he wasn't talking about friends anymore. His eyes widened a fraction and I cursed internally for not replying quicker, accidentally letting slip a smile, "Give me a name…and age."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I laughed, "I don't have a boyfriend Jer-"

"-That's not what I was asking. I know what you're like-"

"-Hey!"

"Not like that, trust me; I'd have something to say about that. I meant I know what you're like with your whole anti-social, anti-romance thing. Give me a name."

Cue yet another eye roll, "Fine, his names Damon, and trust me, there's nothing going on." Except there was…but was there? We hooked up occasionally, but never went much further than kissing and we never talked about it…it was just something that happened and- I don't know. To tell the truth I was completely confused by it all.

"Hey you introduced me to a Damon…" He put two and two together with a slow nod of understanding, "We're gonna have to go down to wherever they are."

Oh god, "Why?"

"So I can meet him."

Bloody hell, "How about no...?"

"Yes. You don't get a say in the matter. It's my job."

"Eugh, you're so annoying. I am both old enough and aware enough not to be interested in scumbags." Deciding to change the subject, I moved on quickly, "How's Mel? Have you seen her yet?" Mel, or rather Melanie, was his girlfriend of four years. They'd got together in High School and…I don't know, I shouldn't say it, but there was always something about her that I didn't like. She was really clingy when they were together, and sickly sweet and I couldn't help but gag when she started speaking in that god-awful baby voice. She was pretty; with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, doing very little to conceal the lack of a few key brain cells beneath that thick skull of hers. Completely lacking in general knowledge and common sense, she once asked me if Stalin was a Democrat or a Republican. I wasn't sure if I was more shocked at her knowing who Stalin was (his name at least) or just speechless at the question. Sue me, I was told politics 'ran in my blood'.

But all that said, at the same time as being an idiot, she was also disturbingly sly. Manipulative would be the correct word, working her friends, parents and Jeremy to do exactly what she wanted; even if it was just fetching her a glass of wine while she laid out on the couch in the evening. A prime example for only-child syndrome; her parents were forever running around after her. Maybe it was also the fact that she didn't like me one bit…she knew I saw through her.

My brother's reaction told me enough; that cold stiffness to his eyes and stance as he straightened ever so slightly, "Yeah I've seen her."

Wincing at his tone, I bit my lip, "Do I want to know?"

He let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head, "I went to see her. Of course me being me I thought it would be a brilliant idea to surprise her and I did…I definitely did that." I could almost feel the words coming, a wince at the ready, "I let myself in, trying to be as quiet as I could…imagine my surprise when I find her in the living room, not even the bedroom, with some guy,"

What a bitch, "I've always wanted to slap someone."

He laughed, shaking his head and I sighed, "I'm sorry Jer, you didn't deserve that."

"Oh stop pretending like you're sorry, you hated her."

"I did not…I massively disliked her, but that's not the point. You didn't deserve that."

He shrugged again but I could see the hurt lingering in his eyes. Despite the number of girls that seemed to fall in love with him at first site, my brother wasn't remotely like any of those more cocky guys. He didn't sleep with loads of girls and boast about it to his friends; he only ever entered a relationship when it was real and no matter my views on the girl, he did love Mel. "Yeah, well…it seems to run in the family that; things that we don't deserve happening."

Stopping myself short of an eye roll, I settled with a quiet nod, letting silence fall for just a few moments. "I guess…" Drawing in a deep breath, I pushed myself back to my feet to place my now empty mug in the sink, "Well, anyway, do you want to go down to the Grill for dinner? I'm sure Caroline will get mad at me if I don't give her the opportunity to interrogate you."

He smirked, apparently as relieved as I was at the passing of that conversation, standing up and handing me his mug, "Sure thing, I'll get to meet Damon properly."

As he wondered away to explore the flat I suddenly found myself regretting suggesting it.

.

.

.

**Shockingly terrible chapter but you met Jeremy. I'll update quick to make up for it :) **

**M**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

By the time we reached the Grill later that evening it was completely crowded; it seemed like the entire population of Mystic Falls had congregated there tonight. It didn't take long to figure out why; there was a live band performing from half past nine onwards. Don't get your hopes up; it was a bunch of juniors who'd decided to form a band, but seeing as they had managed to score this gig, they must be an improvement from your average high school 'garage' band.

I pointed out where all my friends had gathered in one of the biggest booths in one corner before Jeremy went off to get us some drinks and I made my way over to them. The usual crowd were there; spread out between a few booths but I slipped into the space beside Damon in the middle one, poking his side to gain his attention. Laughing at the annoyance in his eyes as he looked down to whoever had dared _poke_ him, it quickly disappearing as he recognised me and then there was that familiar eye roll and smirk, "Well look who finally decided to turned up."

"ELENA!" With a laugh I greeted everyone, finding anything other than happiness impossible in the face of Caroline's undying enthusiasm at everything, "You didn't tell me you were coming! Where's your brother?!"

Glancing back towards the bar where he was busy talking to the bartender…the very pretty and 'his-type' bartender. Smiling to myself, I pointed in his direction, "Socialising, apparently." I didn't know her name but I recognised her from all the other times we'd come here; longish black hair in sort-of braids, quite small, slightly oriental looking…the complete opposite of Mel which was a definite tick in the 'pro' column. The first time I'd met the leggy blonde I'd been sure my brother was blind for a few moments. Granted she was stunning, but the polar opposite of any of his previous girlfriends.

"Well get him over here! I want to talk to him. He was in the army right?"

Nodding, I took a quick sip of Damon's coke, biting back a smile as he shot me a faux-scowl, "Yep, he's been away for fifteen months…only got back on Sunday."

"Friday…" Looking over my shoulder, I found my brother now standing behind me with something of a guilty expression on his face as he passed me my cranberry juice.

"Huh?" What about Friday?

He made a face, sitting down in the space Bonnie made opposite, muttering a thanks to her, "I actually got back on Friday…"

What did-…oh…oh! "Jeremy-"

"-Don't get mad-"

"-You went to see _Melanie_ before _me_?! Cheating slut Melanie?"

He rolled his eyes, nodding, "Yeah."

"And then you went to see our parents before me. Am I the last person to see you?"

"No!" He insisted, then stopped himself to think, finding something and smiling, "I haven't seen Jenna and Ric yet-"

"-Asshole."

"In all fairness, I did go and see you when I first got back to New York but there was no answer at your flat and I didn't have my key; Rose didn't answer when I called to see if she knew. That's why I went to the house."

Biting back a smile, I leant back into the booth, "Whatever you say. I just think after fifteen months you should've come to see me first." I said with a failed attempt at keeping a straight face.

He raised an eyebrow, "Elena? You can't use that argument and you know it. Unless you want me to get into the topic of withheld information and the fact that I didn't even know you'd left New-"

"-Okay! Fine, don't." Not here! I turned to the others who'd been watching the exchange in delight. Sibling bickering was always funny when you weren't involved, "So what's this band like?"

"Monumentally shit." Klaus said definitively.

"Okay."

"Jeremy tell us about the army," Caroline piped up, earning laughs all around at her eagerness. We should be congratulating her for lasting so long. Exchanging a look with my brother, I knew he could handle it; I didn't need to step in at all as I would if there was even the slightest suggestion that he wasn't comfortable with talking about it. One look and we could always tell if that was a topic the other didn't want to discuss. So, as she grilled him, I sat back and just listened, laughing occasionally and smiling at his jokes. I don't think I could put into words how much I'd missed him these past months…

"Hey, you alright?"

Glancing up to meet Damon gaze, I smiled and nodded, "Perfect"

Quiet for a moment, understanding flickered in his eyes, "You missed him."

Feeling a smile pull at the corner of my mouth, I nodded again, "Yeah, I did."

Parting from their conversation, we resorted to our little bubble as had happened a thousand times before, "Why'd you never tell me you had a brother?" he questioned quietly.

Shrugging one shoulder, I couldn't think of a good answer, "I don't know…" I began, "I should've." Like I'd said, we didn't tend to talk about one another much, Jeremy and I. But we were always there; _he_ was always there for me, just like I was for him. I suppose in light of recent events that didn't seem so obvious but I couldn't really explain it to you. Not well enough at least. We were close, anyway.

"You only ever talk about things when you can't get around it."

Frowning, I mistook his honesty for insult, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, a smile in his eyes but barely on his face, "Nothing bad. Just with the more serious stuff; you only told me about-"he cut off by the 'stop' look on my face, the smile peeking through, "-you only told me about that because my dad mentioned it in front of me, you only told us all about your brother because he showed up…you won't talk about it if it's not prompted."

For a moment I didn't say anything, mulling over it in my head. Perhaps…"Anything has to be prompted." I concluded, pulling my knees up to my chest and shifted my body to face him a little more, both of us completely tuned out of the others conversation. I could hear their laughter though; that was a good sign, "If you'd asked me if I had siblings I would've said yes, I would've told you about him. But you didn't and I never had any reason to mention it."

"Fair…" he muttered, before tilting his head to the side slightly and looking at me through curious eyes, "If I'd asked you if you were ever sick before? If I'd talked to you about what it was that you had, not knowing that you had it, would you mention it?" he queried, both of us trying not to smile in the somewhat serious conversation as he skirted around the word. I didn't really want the news spreading around the town after all.

I had to think about it, because I couldn't be sure. "No…it depends. I mean if that happened now and you didn't know I might, but if I didn't trust you, or anyone for that matter, no. It's not something people need to know."

"But you told me."

"Ah," I said with a smile, "But you just said, I was all but forced into that. For all you know I could not trust you at all-"

"-But I know that you do."

Raising an eyebrow at his confidence, I tilted my head to the side, smiling gently, "And how are you so sure?"

Shifting a little closer towards me, he shrugged, that sparkle in his eyes, "Because you told me more, you showed me more. You're trusted me with more than what my dad said at that party. You didn't have to, but you did. So whatever you say I _know_ that you trust me, just like I trust you."

Unable to look away, I couldn't help but smile; I guess I knew that already but it was nice to hear. It seemed so overrated but to trust someone really was something, "What are you two mooning about?"

Blinking out of it, I rolled my eyes at Caroline's smug expression, a look on her face that told me she was ready to stir up some drama. Of course, with the big brother present, you'd assume any suggestion of a boyfriend would cause some sort of tension. They seemed to be assuming that I hadn't given Jeremy some sort of pre-warning, "Nothing," I returned, taking another gulp of my drink and looking across to my brother who just gave me a knowing shake of the head, amusement in his eyes, "I take it you've finished grilling my poor brother about his wartime experiences?"

"For now, I take it you weren't listening."

Oh lore, "When's this band starting?" I questioned, smiling as they laughed at my unsubtle change of subject.

"Apparently now, look." Klaus said, nodding towards the stage where a group of four guys were taking their places by their various instruments. I recognised two of them from school but couldn't tell you their names. The lead announced their name but I missed it, watching in interest as they played seemingly random notes as they got ready, and then-

For a moment or two I wasn't sure, unable to tell if the lead singer's voice was flat or just different. Quickly settling for different, a smile grew on my face as I looked across to the others, all with similar expressions on their faces, "Good start…"

"I like it..."

"Me too."

"The guy on bass though." Bonnie began, fading off, probably from the look Kol sent her but what did we care.

"Probably half the attraction," I added, glancing over to see all the girls nodding in agreement, the guys looking unimpressed and Damon looking at me with-…I don't know what that expression meant, "What?" I said defensively, "He's hot."

"He is," Caroline agreed, "Let us appreciate! For god's sake."

"Oh Lena you could do a lot more than appreciate." Rebekah said with a sly smile and my eyes widened in surprise, but the sly look in her eyes only served to confuse me. And then I saw the same in the other girls and I got the feeling something was going on...

"Really don't want to hear this."

Laughing quietly at my brother's comment, I looked back at Rebekah, "I suppose."

"I'm just saying, you are single." Oh I see where she was going with this…Caroline and Bonnie were biting back their own grins as everyone listened.

"I am…"

"Unless you have a secret boyfriend in New York that we don't know about," Caroline mused.

"Of course I don't."

"So what's stopping you?"

Scowling at Caroline, I could feel Damon tense beside me, feel his gaze on my face but I didn't look at him. They were killing me. "He's not my type." Always the best answer. And he wasn't anyway.

"You just said he was hot."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna go and jump into bed with the guy! Jesus Care what _do_ you think of me?!"

They just laughed, the mood relaxing slightly but still to my immediate right it wasn't quite there yet, "We're only teasing. But that is a point! When was your last boyfriend?" Grimacing at the very mention of that topic, I squirmed a little which only made her raise her eyebrows in surprise, speaking hesitantly, "_Was_ there a last boyfriend-?"

"Yes!" I insisted, sighing, I glanced back to the band, not really wanting to talk about it but relenting at the determined looks I received, "Urgh, fine, a few months ago, he was an asshole-"

"-Asshole doesn't even begin to cover it." Jeremy cut in, finally allowed to express his hatred of- "-Dominic Tate was _scum_. You knew it, your friends knew it, I knew it, we all told you many times but still you didn't break up with him. Honestly a _fifty_ year old would be an improvement from _that_." Oh the dreaded ex.

Making a noise of annoyance, I found myself needing to defend past bad decisions, "I _did_ break up with him _actually_."

"After two years."

"Well better later than never!"

"Why'd you hate him so much?" Damon asked Jeremy, sounding interested and I glanced up at him, unable to read his expression. It was so unfair; I could be a completely open book but I could hardly ever tell what he was thinking.

"Oh don't get him started." I groaned but it went unheard, too late, my brother ready to begin the rant I'd heard a million times before.

"He was an arrogant piece of shit. He treated Elena like shit. He cheated on her at least once a week for-"

"-Don't exaggerate Jeremy."

"Don't defend him Elena."

"I'm not defending him, I'm just defending myself. I know you all hated him and I'm definitely not his biggest fan now either but when we were together he was always nice to me so I'll argue that I was-"

"-deluded?"

Sighing, I glared at my brother, "Yes, deluded."

"Wait, wait, wait," Caroline cut in, looking between us but her gaze landed on me with a confused expression, "He cheated on you for two years and you didn't find out? Or were you just really naïve?"

"Naïve" I approved with a smile, "But I did find out once!"

"And you still took him back."

"Jer, he took me to the Bahamas to say sorry. I was an idiot, yes, but that's in the past. Let's not talk about it."

"You did have your shallow moments back then."

"-Hey!" Frowning at him, I found myself being unexpectedly offended, "I wasn't shallow."

He sighed, smiling a little and relenting, "No you weren't. Just naïve."

"With our upbringing naïve was an accomplishment."

He burst out laughing at that, our laughter confusing everyone else but it didn't matter, "Well said sis, who wants more drinks?" Taking everyone's orders, he returned to the bar to buy a non-alcoholic round. Not a minute later Bonnie, Kol, Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah and Matt all flooded off to the dance floor as a 'good song' was played by the band, leaving me and Damon to guard all the bags. A few moments of silence passed, comfortable but definitely something lingering in the space between us. Jeremy was talking to the bartender again; probably wouldn't be back for a while at this rate- "So…" he drawled, resting an arm along the back of the booth behind me and looking at me, "Dominic Tate…"

Closing my eyes for a moment, I let out a loud sigh, leaning back against the booth and shaking my head, "You just had to start Jeremy up on his 'why Dom was an asshole' rant."

He smirked but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Couldn't help myself. Why were you with him? If you knew he was cheating on you. You don't strike me as that type of girl."

"What type of girl?"

"The type that don't respect themselves. You do. You wouldn't let a guy walk all over you. Why were you with him?"

Frowning, I pulled up my knees again, picking at a loose piece of thread, "I didn't know he was cheating. Jeremy's bias; he hated Dom from the start. Whatever he says if I'd known I would've broken up with him. I can't stand cheaters. And I did break up with him that first time but then he went all nice and charming and turned up at my door with all these apologies, and then he bought me tickets to the Bahamas and-…I don't know. I was only 16…"

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly taken aback by that, "He took you to the Bahamas when you were 16. How old was he?"

Shrugging, I thought back, "Well he's a years older but he dropped back a year so he was 17 then."

He just nodded, falling silent for a while as he thought about it, "When did you break up?"

"The day after I got diagnosed-"

"-What!"

"Oh no I broke up with him." I rushed, defending him quickly because he wasn't _that_ much of a jerk. "It was a bit of a reality check, I realised I trusted my friends more than I did him and then the fact that Jeremy especially wouldn't lie to me about something like that. Not to mention there was plenty to say that he did sleep with other girls. So I ended things and…no, I haven't spoken to him since. But I heard a rumour that he got someone pregnant a few months ago which I found quite funny."

Finally a smile, "Serves him right."

"Poor girl"

"Yep…she's having the devils spawn."

Laughing, I felt a strange sense of relief inside me at the return to our lighter banter. "Should've had better judgement"

"Say's you."

Opening my mouth to object, I couldn't find a good enough argument, relaxing and laughing quietly, "Fair enough. But there it is, my last relationship. Now it's your turn."

He paused at that, "Ah," Trying and failing not to laugh, I shook my head, "That's not fair Lena you know I don't do relationships."

"Or perhaps you're the god of relationships, if they can last a night. In which case you must be an expert."

His mouth fell open, the spark in his eyes as he tried to hold back a smile, "Cheeky."

"Never"

"Always" he teased, pinching my side gently and I couldn't help but laugh, "I have a question."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked up at him in anticipation, "Go for it,"

"Are you going back to New York for Christmas?" Hmm…how to answer that? "I mean, your parents are there, right?"

Biting my lip, I glanced back to the bar just in time to see Jeremy returning with a tray of drinks. Perfect timing as always, "I don't know," I began, then addressed my brother when he was in hearing range, "Jer what are we doing for Christmas this year?"

He hesitated, setting down the tray and we took our two drinks, "What do you want to do?"

What _did_ I want to do? "Boycott the Gilberts?"

"I love that idea. Should we see if Jenna and Ric will take us?"

"I love Christmas at Jenna's! As long as Ric cooks. Let's do that."

He grinned, not sitting back down, "Me too, I'm going over there tomorrow so I'll ask."

"Am I not invited?"

"No you're going to school. But I'll see you in a bit, making friends." He said, motioning towards the bar.

Laughing at the unsubtlety, "Go, find yourself a rebound." I teased, then thought about it, "Wait no don't! Don't you dare bring anyone back to my flat, I swear to god Jer-"

"-You think so low of me. See you later Laney, Damon." And off he went, rushing to get back to the bartender. How cute.

"It happened once, it was horrible." I said, shaking my head in disgust at the memory, "I heard the door open at around midnight, went out to see who it could possibly be, a little freaked out at the time. What do I found? My brother and his girlfriend halfway through ripping each other's clothes off. I just picked up my phone and keys and left, in my pyjamas."

"That is grim."

"Traumatic is the word. At least they went to the spare room."

"You went out in New York at night in your pyjamas?" He questioned and I knew that was another reference to the usual shorts and vest combo.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "I got straight in a cab, went straight to my friends. I can be speedy when I want to be."

He laughed at that, a low chuckle from his chest as he absent-mindedly brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face. He did it like it was nothing, like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. I swear my insides did strange things when he did those little things; my heart jumping slightly like all the cliché's say, sparks racing under my skin…how did it seem so easy for him? How did he seem so unaffected when I'd melt under one lingering gaze? How was that fair?

.

.

.

**Fin****...this chapter at least.**

**Reading back I should have put in a little more interaction between Jeremy and Damon, but I suppose you'll see in the next few chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews are gold**

**M**


	15. Chapter 15

**You lot really wanted some of Damon's POV...I'll see if I can edit some into the next few chapters but the tiny tiny problem is that I've actually written ahead a fair bit...eek. I'll try my best even if it's not in this one.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I say it every time but if you didn't I don't know what I'd do :)**

**I'll give you a little hint for this one...something dramatic this way comes...**

.

.

.

School broke up on the Friday 13th of December that year; the thick layers of snow adding to the excitement as everyone flooded home for Christmas break. Unlike my peers though, I took my time leaving the school building, lingering by my locker to make sure I packed everything that I'd need over the holidays. Our teachers had given us a lot of work, as they always do, and I had every intention of doing as much of it as was possible this weekend to get it all out of the way. Guaranteed I'd be rushing to get it done on the fifth of January. I did this every year.

As was to be expected, there was a party tonight, this time an 'end of term' party (as if anyone in this town needed an excuse to throw a rager). Today was ours, the 'youth' of the town, and then next week there was the 'Seasonal Ball' at the Lockwood Mansion, another yearly event organised by the Founding Council. I had to go to all of them, as instructed by my father who was sure to double check each time (rather get Andie to do so for him), so naturally another dress was required for the week coming.

Jeremy was still here, living between my flat and our aunt's house while he debated whether or not he'd prefer to live here or New York or somewhere else entirely. I'd like to think that it was down to me that his preference was leaning towards here, but the more 'not dates' he went on with Anna the Bartender, the more I was forced to accept that I wasn't the only reason. Did I care? Not in the slightest. I'd only met her a few times in passing but she seemed lovely, he seemed happy, and whatever his reasoning, I was guaranteed to be happier with him here.

Tonight he and Anna the Bartender (as she was known) were going out for dinner, and yes, this time it _was_ an established date; the first official one that is. As per usual I was off to Caroline's to get ready for the party with Bonnie and Rebekah and from there we'd go in Care's car…as usual. In all these weeks we'd developed something of a routine; or rather I'd just grown accustomed to following theirs. While they all went for the usual dresses, I decided to dress more accordingly to the weather…as most people would considering the two to three feet of snow outside. So I settled for some black velvet leggings, a loose thin white shirt tucked in at the front and on top an oversized grey knit cardigan. Finally some thick-soled white plimsolls on my feet and makeup on, I tied my hair up into a messy half bun, leaving the rest hanging down over one shoulder and waited for the others to finish primping.

"Well don't you look arty."

Looking at Bonnie over the top of my phone, I set it down on my stomach and smiled, "Too many parties, not enough clothes; it's too cold to try. This is laziness, not artiness. But _you_...I _love_ that dress." I pointed out, admiring the dark emerald green sequin dress.

"Thanks, it actually belongs to Bex but I have no intention of giving it back."

Laughing as I sat up, hearing the other two finish up in the bathroom, "Fair, I wouldn't either. Can I borrow it sometime?"

She grinned, nodding, "Of course you can. We'll share."

"Perfect," Then raising my voice so they could hear, "Shall we go soon or is the party coming here?"

"You can't rush perfection Elena; I just need one more minute." Caroline called back, then a moment later… "Finished!" She appeared in the doorway looking as glamorous as ever, only to stop when she saw us and held out her hands in wonder, "Come _on_ guys! What are you waiting for?!"

An exasperated sigh and amused looks from the other two, we left the room, calling goodbye to the sheriff as we shut the door behind us and bundled into the car. Sat in the back beside Bex, it didn't take long for Bonnie to turn up the crappy pop music remixes to as loud as the radio would go. "So _Elenabel_," That's a new one. Bonnie turned on her seat to face us, an excited grin on her face, "Shall we assume you'll be leaving with a certain Salvatore at the end of the night?"

Eyes widening at their laughter, I tried not to join in, "No you won't! I won't be leaving with him."

"Didn't she say that last time?"

"And the time before that..."

"What about the time before that?"

"Yep-"

"-Guys!"

"Have you really not slept with him yet? Honestly…" Caroline asked, her tone full of disbelief.

A heavy sigh left my lips, exasperated at the question I'd heard a million times before now. I exaggerate, but you get the point, "We haven't had sex, no. But we have technically slept together if sleeping in the same bed counts."

"Yeah, you do _that_ a lot." Bonnie said earning more laughs.

"So are you in a relationship then?"

I shook my head at the question, "No," Surely they knew that; I thought it was obvious, "We're not, we just…I don't know we got on quite well."

"Quite well?! Lena, _please_, Damon doesn't even talk to _Klaus_ as much as he talks to you and they're like brothers they're so close. I think you two will get together."

Looking out the window at the dark forest lining the street, I shook my head, "I doubt it…"

"What's to doubt?!" Rebekah objected, "You get off at every party; you spend the whole party together and you leave together. As far as I know he hasn't been with anyone else…"

"He hasn't, and that's weird for him." Caroline piped up, "Not in the past couple of weeks at least. You guys are really close. And he treats you differently to the other girls. I know I've said this before but I do think he likes you."

Again I shook my head, knowing we were almost there when the roads started to become lined with more and more cars, seeing more scantily clad girls tottering in too-tall heels in the same direction. Any other time I'd be laughing right now..."I don't think he does." Because he'd said oh-so many times that he didn't want a relationship, because he was so casual all the time, because no matter the number of times we kissed at parties, or shared a bed...nothing ever changed. If anything it was like slightly weird friends with benefits type of relationship, but only quite vanilla benefits.

"Then how do you explain him not getting with anyone else? Mystic Falls' very own womaniser extraordinaire..."

Giving a shrug of exasperation while fighting the flicker of a smile at the term, I spoke as we pulled into a space, "I don't know. Ask him." With the looks on their faces I almost regretted saying it because, knowing them, with a few drinks in their system, they might just do that.

.

.

The heavy beat of the music tore through the crowded house; pounding through the walls until the empty bottles on the table tops shook and rolled to smash on the ground. Or perhaps that was just from all the people dancing... There was barely room to move inside, almost the entire school having shown up to take advantage of the open invitation. The boy who owned the house was rushing around trying desperately to collect anything remotely valuable or breakable, regretting this seemingly genius idea to gain a few more friends or go up a rung or two on the popularity ladder. Rumour has it his parents had gone on a weeklong ski trip in the Alps, back in three days…who would ever think volunteering to throw _the_ Christmas party was a good idea? No matter where you are, you never volunteer your house…ever.

The three-and-then-some hours since we'd arrived past in a whirl of endless dancing and drinking competitions. Feeling just a tad woozy by this stage, the poorly mixed more-JD-than-coke in my hand was going down a treat. I'd lost my friends a while ago but seemed to bump into people I knew every few minutes, never able to keep a hold of them for any longer than a moment. It didn't really bother me, content to just dance around and get lost in the music. If you let yourself find contentment in solitude at these things you could see quite a few hilarious events unfold. For example I just watched a boy catch his girlfriend on top of one of the football players…had I been sober I may have felt bad but his reaction was just so perfect.

"Len! There you are, where've you been?"

Looking up to find Caroline practically skipping towards me, bouncing where she stood, I could only laugh, "Just around, what's the time?"

"Past midnight, I don't know. Bonnie's so wasted, have you seen her?"

Smiling at the thought, I shook my head, "No, that's normally you…"

"Hah, yeah I can't even argue. Where's your not-boyfriend? By this time you've usually disappeared off somewhere-"

Cutting her off with an amused glare, I rolled my eyes, "Haven't seen him, and he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"You knew who I was talking about though."

"Who else _would_ you be talking about?!" I deadpanned, downing the rest of my drink and pulling her through to get another one. It'd hit me soon, I was sure, but for now I was happy just revelling in the tastiness of Jack Daniels, my top boy (sorry Jim). So we danced, and we drank, and we danced some more; deep in the centre of the dance floor, surrounded by people we may or may not know, we just lost ourselves into it. But then, in the blur, I remember Caroline calling my name, her tone not quite as happy as it should be…worried almost, and there was annoyance and sympathy in her eyes that I couldn't quite understand. "What?"

She bit her lip, swaying slightly where she stood as she caught hold of my wrist, tugging me closer and for a moment I was confused, going as she lead me, and then she pointed through the crowd to the sofas pushed to the corner of the room. I didn't see it straight away; just acknowledging the various couples who'd ended up there and then-...no wonder I hadn't seen him sooner. There he was, sat beside a girl I recognised off the cheerleading squad, her hand on his chest, his on her waist, leaning in to kiss her…

Frozen and staring, I felt Caroline's presence beside me, speaking in my ear over the pounding music, "That's Katherine, she's horrible…completely in love with him."

Snapping myself out of it at the sound of her voice, I swallowed thickly, stepping back until I couldn't see them anymore, "None of my business."

"Lena-"

"He's not my boyfriend…it's none of my business." The truth sounded hollow to my own ears, suddenly not enjoying the beat of the music in my bones so much and I started backing away slightly, "I'm just gonna-…I need a drink." I think she called my name again but I'd already slipped back into the crowd. Through my drunken haze, I didn't immediately acknowledge when a hand caught my wrist and tugged, the momentum of it pulling me back into a strong chest as two arms wrapped around my waist like vices. My focus warped through the fog in my head, I found my arms around the guy's neck, seeing everything in flashes as one second we were dancing, then he was pressing kisses along my neck, my jaw, my mouth. The stranger was slightly taller than Damon, a little broader too…too broad. All of a sudden I felt a wall against my back, my body being lifted against it, his mouth against mine, hands running down my sides, everywhere. I didn't like it-...

"-Elena…?!"

The voice called through the flashes and I frowned, hearing unmistakable concern in it…and anger? Only able to focus on one thing at a time, I pushed the hard chest away slightly so I could slip back down to the floor, finally finding those familiar blue eyes staring at me in shock from a few feet away. Why did he look so angry? "What?" My voice sounded perfectly lucid to my own ears but I was sure it must slur to his, considering how much I'd drunk. So much that I couldn't even stand up straight apparently; I was leaning against the solid, unyielding figure beside me.

"-the fuck..." I think he said it...someone said something. I could see his mouth moving but couldn't catch the words until he stepped forward. I liked this song... "C'mon Lena, I'll take you home, you're wasted." He said, reaching out to catch my arm gently but in my drunkenness the image of him and that girl flashed in my head and I jerked my arm away sharply, "Lena?"

"No…" I mumbled, hearing the slur now, "I don't want to"

I could feel a hand on my stomach, a hard chest behind me and a head against the side of mine. I'd regret this in the morning; I knew I would, but my body wasn't cooperating with my head. I _knew_ I should go with him, simply for the fact that I trusted him and whoever this guy was...I didn't know. But I couldn't, not in this state, I didn't want to, "Els, come with me." The anger lessened, the worry shone bright in his eyes but I _couldn't..._

Clenching my eyes shut, the whole world spinning nauseatingly fast, I think I shook my head, my mumbles near incoherent as I felt the arms around me pulling me back and away, "You're not my boyfriend" Lids heavy, I remember seeing his silhouette, but everything else seemed to blur to nothing, "You're not…" And that was it…That was all I remembered.

.

.

.

**Jeremy's POV**

I was woken up at around three in the morning by a scuffling at the door; a thump and a giggle, loud whispers and the scratching of a key on wood. Sighing heavily, I dragged myself from the sofa and prepared myself to deal with my drunken baby sister. It was usually a hilarious sight, rare as it was, but right now it was late and I was tired and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her drunken antics. My mind flashed back to all those times she'd decide to come to mine after a night out and it'd take me at least an hour to tear her away from the peanut butter jar (by which point it'd be empty) only for her to decide it was time to sing some karaoke out the window or on the table or in the bloody hallway. No wonder my neighbours hated me. But now, rather than listen to her struggle with the lock to tease her about it later, I crossed the wood and pulled open the door to find-

"Who the fuck are you?!"

My sister was there, but leaning against someone I didn't recognise and didn't like the look of. The surfer-type looking guy had his arms wrapped around her waist, a smug look on his face and hands all over her, "Jerry! You're awake!" she squealed incoherently, her words slurring almost to the point that I couldn't understand her and my frown only deepened at the realisation of just how drunk she was. More to the point, what type of drunk she was. See Elena had different levels; there was fun-drunk Elena, sad-drunk Elena...but this was too-drunk Elena who unknowingly allowed herself to be taken off by strange guys in clubs...and in my memory this only happened when she got really upset...

"As is half the neighbourhood now," I muttered but I was too worried to tease her about it, instead grabbing her hand as it waved around dangerously, pulling her towards me. In any other situation I'd have laughed at the way she stumbled, tripping into me and I had to grab her waist to stop her from falling.

"Dude I've got her-"

"Don't _dude_ me," I bit back, glaring at the guy who had no doubt been hoping there was nobody in, "Get the fuck out of here." Without another word I pushed the door shut in the very clearly sober boys face, slinging Elena up into my arms, effortless since she weighed nothing, and carrying her to her room. I don't know what it was about that guy…I mean, if it had been Damon I wouldn't mind. I would have told _him_ to bring her in and hell, I may even have let him stay as he usually did. Why _wasn't_ it Damon? From the impression I got these past few weeks they were pretty close, maybe together. I couldn't really tell to be honest. But maybe something happened...?

"Jer?"

Hearing the mumble, I crouched down by the side of the bed, watching her in concern. Was she even allowed to get this drunk? Something must have happened... "I'm right here Len," I muttered when she didn't open her eyes, licking her lips and pulling the duvets tight around her as she curled up as small as she could go, sniffing quietly before speaking in barely a whisper.

"I fucked up Jer"

The concern strengthened in an instant, "What did you do Laney?" Waiting for an answer, I didn't get one, frowning and tapping her cheek but as her breathing slowed, I let out a heavy sigh.

Typical, she fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

**Do you hate me? **

**First the chapters delayed, then I do _that_. What am I like?**

**Any guesses as to who the 'stranger' is?**

**M**


	16. Chapter 16

**Amazing response to that last chapter, thank you so much. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it so I won't keep you waiting any longer...Who _was_ that 'mystery' guy...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeremy's POV**

"There she _is_," Out the sound of a rather unladylike groan in response, I couldn't help but laugh at the bundle of the joy that was shuffling across my- I mean her, kitchen on this glorious morning, "Oh you are a delightful in the mornings aren't you sis."

Digging the ball of her palm into her temple as she flipped me the bird, I stayed put by the freshly boiled kettle as she set about making some tea, apparently still only half-unconscious, "My head is killing me."

"I'm not surprised; you weren't exactly sober when you rocked up at three o'clock this morning." She grimaced, leaning against the counter with pain obvious on her face and I sighed, pushing her gently to the side and pouring the boiled water into the mug for her. She'd probably just end up spilling it all over herself, "There are some painkillers by the fridge."

Hearing her relieved sigh as she made for the pills, I smiled and added a spoon more sugar than usual before passing her the hot drink. She'd need the energy. One sip and she let out another sigh, "Oh god, I can't even remember how I got home…"

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded, unsurprised, "I can."

She froze, looking at me with that fearful 'uh oh' expression on her face. And rightfully so... "Tell me…"

"I didn't get a name but I can't imagine he had the best of intentions."

She made a noise, wincing, "Fuck, what did he look like?" I could tell she knew, or at least had her suspicions…maybe she wanted me to prove her wrong.

"He was very lucid…short curly hair, blond…looked like the surfer type-"

"-oh fuck!"

I would've been laughing if I wasn't so annoyed, "Elena if I wasn't here-"

"-Don't start." She cut me off, knowing exactly what I was going to say as she covered her face with her hands, "Fuck Damon's gonna hate me so much."

"Why?" As if it wasn't obvious

"Because I got with Mason Lockwood. I don't _like_ Mason Lockwood! He has to be one of my least favourite people in the world!"

I stayed leant against the counter opposite her, smiling slightly at just how monumentally stupid she was but my curiosity soon got the better of me, "So what's the deal with Damon? I was getting the impression that you two were together. You're not the type to cheat Len, anyone who's known you for more than five minutes will know that."

With a weary sigh she pushing herself up onto the counter, dragging a tired hand through her hair, "We're not together…I don't know what we are. We're friends, but then we kiss occasionally-…oh I have no idea; I'm so confused about it all. I don't even know why. But either way, I'm sure he'll be annoyed that I kissed Mason bloody Lockwood…very annoyed."

.

.

**Elena's POV**

I spent the entire day lying in my bed, praying that this relentless hangover would soon pass. The work I'd intended to complete this weekend remained tucked away in my bag in the corner; out of sight and out of mind, just like me. Jeremy had gone out; where, why and when he would be back were all questions I couldn't answer. I did have a sneaky suspicion however, that he was looking into property around here…

The sound of the doorbell dragged me from bed at around four in the afternoon, shuffling across the wood until I reached the door, pulling it open to reveal…uh oh, "Mason Lockwood, Elena? _Really_?" Making a grumbling noise, I turned straight back around without really stopping, leaving the door open for her to follow and returned to my bed without hesitation. She dumped her bag on the floor before sliding in opposite me, "_Of all people_, I mean, I get that you were annoyed but there were _so_ many other guys there!"

Closing my eyes, I hugged myself closer to the pillows, "Would you believe me if I said I didn't even know who it was then? Jeremy had to _describe_ him to me. And I wasn't annoyed, I had no right to be annoyed-"

"-Oh shut up, you were annoyed and you _did_ have every right to be. He shouldn't have got with Katherine and he shouldn't have done it in front of you either. He's a jerk."

"He's not my boyfriend, we're not together, no-one ever said it wasn't allowed. I'm not mad."

She didn't buy it but didn't respond for a moment, scowling at me, "So if you weren't reacting out of madness, should I now understand that you like Mason? Seeing as you and he were practically having dry sex against the wall and you left with him."

Grimacing at the unnecessarily sort-of-graphic description, I cursed myself to kingdom come, groaning and sinking into the bed as far as was humanly possible, "This is why I don't drink so much. I don't like Mason, you know I don't like him, everyone knows I don't like him; _he_ knows I don't like him. I had a drunken lapse in judgement. What was Damon like?"

She sighed, kicking her legs out and crossing them at the ankles, looking down at her perfectly manicured nails, "When? Before or after he saw you sucking face with Mason Lockwood." Oh god, "Or perhaps after you downright refused to let him help you, which he did try to do, by the way, even when he was that pissed off."

"You drank more than I did Care, how do you remember all this when I only remember flashes?"

"Because I have a trusty boyfriend who fills in all the gaps for me." Fair enough, "He was annoyed, that much was obvious."

For a moment I didn't say anything, just thinking about that. He can't have been…he didn't have any right to be. Just like I didn't have any right to be mad at him; we _weren't_ together, "He kissed Katherine first."

"You sound like a five year old but yes, your point is valid."

"And I can play the 'too drunk to know what I was doing' card." She couldn't argue that, "And he's never given me any reason to believe that he would be annoyed if I was to get with someone else."

She let out a sigh, shaking her head, "Yes he has, it's so obvious to everyone else."

"Well you all know him better than I do!"

"Can't play that card either, even your brother can tell and he only just met Damon. All you get is the ignorant drunk card. Len you shouldn't have kissed him-"

"-How the hell was I supposed to know! I had no control whatsoever! I just vaguely remember someone grabbing my hand and-…I don't know." I argued, exasperated, "Care I don't want to be that girl who needs a label for everything, I really don't, but this is so bloody confusing! I don't know what he wants, how he feels, I don't know a thing. All I know is that we kiss at parties but then we never talk about it afterwards. And maybe he does get with other girls before me at all of them and I only saw it last night, I have _no idea_! I don't know what to think."

With a hint of sympathy in her eyes, she sat up, leaning towards me slightly, "Tell him that-"

"-No,"

"Why not?! He's a guy Len; he's not going to notice unless you tell him! If he's anything like Klaus you really have to spell it out for him."

"Or we just keep doing what we're doing…"

"That's impossible." Why? "Because it's hurting you Len-"

"-No it's not-"

"-I'm not an idiot." She cut me off, "Just talk to him. If only to apologise."

Frowning, I pulled my knees up to my chest as I considered what to say, "What for?"

She gave me that 'are you serious' look like I was being stupid, "For kissing Mason!"

"No…" I disagreed thoughtfully and she let out an infuriated sigh.

"Why not?!"

"Will he apologise for kissing Katherine? As far as he's aware I don't even _know_ about that. And I can't exactly tell him I saw it." I asked calmly, genuinely wanting an answer.

She was defeated, her shoulders dropping ever so slightly, "Good point." She muttered, a frown creasing her brow but a few moments of silence was enough for her, "Oh fuck it, let's just go shopping. We need dresses for Friday and Damon Salvatore's too much for my hungover brain."

Laughing, I couldn't help but agree, "How'd you think I feel? Maxi or short?"

"Oh Elena, this is the Mystic Falls Christmas Ball…it _has_ to be floor length."

.

.

.

I didn't see Damon all week, nor did I talk to him. It felt weird; having grown so use to at least texting daily…I found myself missing him. I'd spent the week with the girls instead, or at Jenna and Ric's with Jeremy just enjoying the new-found feeling of being around a caring family. We'd been Christmas shopping and clothes shopping for the ball, Jeremy and I went on a day trip to Richmond on Wednesday, I went on a mini-road trip with the girls where we ended up so lost we had to resort to using our phones rather than the maps we'd been trying to understand. Technology always seemed to come out on top.

The week went quickly though, with half my work done and so many things to take up my time. So the evening of Friday 20th December seemed to come around in no time. Rather than going with new traditions, I was getting ready at home but my plans to share a ride with my brother were thwarted when he told me just ten minutes ago that he was going with Bartender Anna. Not that I minded in the slightest.

With my apartment to myself, I put on some music on the surround sound system and set about getting ready, no longer having a deadline. Too excited to wear the dress, I put it on first, then realised that was a bad idea and backtracked to put on my makeup first. It took as long as it usually did to apply the various layers; I didn't tend to use a lot of foundation layers, not really needing to, but my eyes took a fair time. Arranging my hair in a slightly messy updo, allowing a few strands to escape but still secure, I went for the dress. It was beautiful, if I did say so myself. The second I saw it I had to get it: a 'Jarlo button through velvet maxi dress with lace insert'…or that was what it said on the label. My favourite bit? It was black velvet, my new obsession. Finally some black platform heels and a jacket on top to protect from the cold, a thin gold ring on my little finger and some simple earrings, I was ready to go.

It was odd going on my own actually; even the drive there felt weird. Playing the 'road-mix volume 3' through the speakers, I couldn't understand why I felt so nervous…like something was going to happen. What could possibly happen? It was just another party.

.

.

**Damon's POV (!)**

Founder's parties were shit. The Christmas one was always the worst, with all that fake cheer going around and the old ladies trapping you under mistletoe or making you dance with them, and of course as a Founding Family member to refuse was practically a cardinal sin. If you were a member of one of the families you had a 'moral obligation' to fulfil these tasks but they truly were horrendous. And on top of that it seemed _e__veryone_ was annoying me today; all the girls dressed up in these long dresses screeching when they found their friend that they'd seen ten minutes ago, the tux that my mum insisted I wear felt like a strait jacket and the tie felt like it was done up too tight. My mood was irritable to say the least.

Stood in one of the over-sized rooms with the guys, I wasn't paying any attention to what was being said, rather scanning the crowd every few minutes and trying to convince myself that I wasn't looking for anyone in particular. It didn't last long.

"Holy-…" I heard Tyler mutter, frowning in confusion at what could possible draw such a reaction, I followed his gaze over my shoulder to-…wow. I had to double-take. And then I couldn't really pretend any more than I wasn't waiting for her, the second I saw her I couldn't tear my eyes away. "_Damn_, she looks-"A soft thud from behind me cut him off and forced me to snap out of it, swallowing thickly and looking away. Get yourself together Salvatore, you're being an idiot.

"She _does_ look good though," Klaus commented as the others moved away, clearly getting the picture. Any other girl they could say what they wanted but with Elena…no, they knew to keep quiet. Narrowing my eyes, he spoke again, challenging me, "Don't you think?"

"Of course she does," I muttered quickly, taking a gulp of my drink and wishing with everything I had that it was stronger. That was another thing I hated about these things; the only alcohol you could get your hands on was champagne if you were under 21…it'd have to do. I replaced the empty one with another flute off a passing tray.

He sighed in an exasperated way, rolling his eyes, "Just go talk to her mate, what's stopping you?"

Glancing back, I froze, seeing her standing with Mason Lockwood…she had her back to me but her shoulders were tense, a smug smirk on his face… In an instant an image of last weeks party flashed in my mind and my hands curled into fists, "_That's_ what's stopping me. Mason fucking Lockwood,"

He was quiet for a moment, a smile pulling up the corner of his mouth as he seemed to realise something, "You actually like her don't you…?" he questioned, nothing but amazement in his tone.

Cue another eye roll; I shoved the empty glass into his hand, "Go find Barbie, Nik." I said with a forced smile before turning and leaving the crowded room. I didn't want to see her. No that was a lie, but I didn't want to see her with _him_. After the party last week it's all I'd been able to see and I hated it; him practically pinning her to the wall… I got the fact that she was completely plastered but I didn't get it. I didn't understand why she was so drunk or why the hell she'd given into _him_ of all people. And what made me really mad was the fact that he was perfectly sober…he knew exactly what he was doing even if she didn't.

Urgh…stop thinking about it. I think I remembered where the mayor stored his whiskey…

.

.

**Elena's POV**

It was completely typical; the first person I met when I entered the party was Mason. And when I say met I mean I turned around and literally crashed into him, catching myself and stepping back before he could lay a finger on me (Another finger. Every time I thought of last week a shudder ran down my spine), "You just can't stop throwing yourself at me can you _Elena_…" he said in that sickly teasing tone.

Grimacing to myself, I looked around the room quickly, not seeing Damon anywhere and trying to ignore the disappointed feeling that caused me. Usually the second he saw me and Mason within five metres of one another he'd be making his way over, knowing just how much I didn't like having to talk to the guy. Then again, could I really blame him for not? "Believe me it's not intentional. Leave me alone Mason."

"What? You use me for my body and then throw me aside? I'm hurt." He joked, smugness in his voice.

Tensing my shoulders, I looking up at him, "I didn't sleep with you. You kissed me when I was too drunk to know any better. If anything you took advantage-"

"-You kissed me back. And tell yourself whatever helps you sleep at night."

"We _didn't_ have sex." I retorted confidently, knowing that that was what he was getting at.

The smirk went nowhere, "How would you know? You were too drunk to know any better." He said, repeating my words which only made me more annoyed.

"I would know, don't you dare tell people we did." I _know_ we didn't…drunk I was but something like that you know, even if only in the morning. I'd like to think I had more self-control than that but clearly the fact that I kissed him in the first place says otherwise. "I mean it Mason; don't be that much of an asshole."

"Why? Might it ruin your chances with Salvatore?" He questioned, suddenly sounding more hostile than I was expecting, stepping back slightly, surprised by him, "Like you have any chance at all."

"I have more of a chance with him than you have with me."

"You keep saying that. But I'm the one you let take you home last week, not him." He stepped closer and I felt my heart rate increasing.

"I'm not interested in you Mason, back off."

"You were on Friday-"

"-For fucks sake-"

"-Elena!" Thankful for the interruption, the relief turned to confusion when I saw that it was Klaus that had called my name, walking towards us with a strange expression on his face, "Caroline's looking for you." he said, glancing across at Mason then back at me, a pointed look on his face.

The relief only grew, "Okay," My hands were shaking slightly, whether from anger or adrenalin, I walked away from Mason without a word, Klaus just a step behind me, I could feel his presence by my shoulder, "Thank you," I muttered so only he could hear.

"No problem, I know what Lockwood's like." He said, guiding me through the party to I guess where Caroline and the others were, "Damon's around somewhere by the way…"he said, almost indifferently but I knew it was anything but.

Nodding slowly, I swallowed, "I haven't seen him."

He didn't say anything for a second, pointing towards where our friends had congregated, "Well find him, you two really need to talk." He didn't give me the chance to say anything back, calling out to Caroline who proceeded to greet me with the usual scream and hug, dragging me into the conversation of clothes and dresses and all that. By the time I could look back around for Klaus to ask what he had meant he was long gone.

.

I don't know what it was about this party that seemed so much tenser than usual. That's a lie, I did know and I also knew the tension only applied to a select few; everyone else was blissfully unaware. I'd found myself purposefully avoiding rooms every time I saw a flash of raven hair or Mason-the-creep…I couldn't quite decide which one I'd least like to talk to right now. Probably Mason…of course Mason, but I wasn't thinking. Like just now, I'd been walking through the doorway into the living room, but then across the room I spotted Damon talking to someone serious looking and, without a conscious thought, I spun right back around before he could see me, taking a few blind steps and bumping straight into someone else, "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, guilt soaring through me at the accident. Thank god she hadn't been holding a drink.

"Oh don't you worry about it," A kind voice responded, gentle and oddly familiar. Looking up, I almost gasped at the sight of those ice blue eyes I'd grown to love so much, but these were different…the same in colour but so much warmer and gentler. I mean, his did hold a certain warmth but not all the time... The woman looked to be around fifty with dark raven hair; completely stunning…she had to be some relation of his, "Elena Gilbert…"

Eyes widening in shock as she said my name, all I could do was nod, "Yeah…" Should I know who she was? I was usually so good with names…

"I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, Giuseppe's wife. You probably don't remember me,"

Recognition flooded through me; of course…she could only be Damon's mother… "Of course, sorry-"I'd never met her before but I'd heard about her, whether through my parents, Dr. Salvatore or Damon himself. But why would she know me…?

She smiled, the same sparkle in her eyes, "It's been so long, the last time I saw you you were barely knee high," Eyes full of wonder at her words, I couldn't help but mirror the smile on her face, "You've grown up a beautiful woman, just like your mother."

Almost blushing, I wasn't sure what to say, "Thank you…I honestly can't remember," I couldn't help but revel in how she had such a warm air about her, the complete polar opposite of all the Salvatore men, even Stefan. Clearly they must take after Giuseppe…

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to, you were tiny then." She smiled, moving on before I could reply, "Peppe told me you'd moved here. How are your parents? I haven't seen them in too long."

There was something about her that just made you so comfortable, I couldn't help but relax slightly, "Good, I think…I haven't spoken with them in a while. They're always busy, you know?"

A knowing smile graced her face, nodding slowly, "No change there then." Laughing quietly myself, I shook my head, amazed that she knew. The Salvatore's were good friends of my parents from childhood so it was only normal that she'd know such things. She opened her mouth to speak again but something behind me seemed to catch her attention, "Oh, I must introduce you to my son!" Eyes widening, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, but at the same time faster than reality as she called his name. Goosebumps seemed to run up my arms as I felt his presence beside me, walking towards us no doubt with a feeling of confusion, "Elena, this is my eldest son Damon-"

"-We've met…" he interrupted, glancing down at me a second after I did. It was awkward…but almost funny at the same time.

"You have?" She asked but there was a look in her eyes that told me she already suspected as much, seeing straight through us.

"We go to school together." I managed, looking up at him again only to look away a second later to avoid eye contact. What other excuse was there? At the sound of ringing from my clutch I sent up a prayer of thanks to god, looking at the screen quickly and making a face, "I'm so sorry, it's my dad, I should probably-…"

"Oh take it! Send my love," She insisted kindly and I muttered a thank you and goodbye, rushing towards the door to the porch outside as I pressed the call button. God damn that was awkward. It wasn't actually my dad, but it may as well be. "Heya," I answered, shivering at the sudden wall of cold air. The wooden porch had been de-iced and lined with candles but still it was empty; the glass in the windows fogging up with condensation as everyone remained inside.

"Hey Len, how are you?" Came the chipper voice of Andie Starr, no doubt still in the office this late in the evening.

"I'm good, you?"

"Fabulous, I know you're at that ball at the moment but your father just demanded that I call you." Andie always knew everything; she had a schedule for all of us even if we didn't need one. If I was to go on a holiday with my friends I wouldn't talk to my parents about it, it would be Andie. She's the only one who knows what we're all doing at any one time…what would we do without her? "He wanted to know what your plans were for Christmas."

Pausing mid-pace, I must have imagined it. Leaning one hand against a pillar in the balustrade, I shook out of my trance, "I'm sorry, he wants to know what I'm doing for Christmas…? Grayson Gilbert wants to know what _I'm_ doing for Christmas. His not-so-daughter…?"

She just laughed at my reaction, probably rolling her eyes at the silliness, "He does indeed, what are your plans Len?"

Letting out a deep breath, I shrugged, "Oh who knows, the possibilities are endless. What are _their_ plans for Christmas?"

I heard the tap of hands racing over a keyboard through the line before she answered, "Would you believe they've actually taken four days off."

"They've what!? Are they coming here?" What did that mean? Were they coming down here? They never took time off together. Did they want to spend the holidays together? No, I couldn't possibly believe that…What was I thinking?

She seemed to hesitate before carrying on, "They're actually planning on going to the house in the Bahamas for a few days…"

It wasn't so much as upset that I felt…more a sinking feeling of disappointment and stupidity. Did I really believe that they'd possibly want to spend the holidays with us? I suppose it was just a tiny hope that Jeremy coming home would have changed something…apparently not, "Typical, I take it we're not invited either."

"I'm sure if you wanted to go you could."

"Yeah I don't really want to…" I sighed, "Never really understood why people want Christmas in a hot climate…it just doesn't feel right." I said, attempting humour, "Anyway, Jeremy and I are going to Jenna and Ric's so… Have you got any plans?"

She paused a moment before sighing, "Yeah I'm going to Denver to see my family."

"That'll be nice. How many days have you got off?"

"Only three, but I saw them a few weeks ago so it'll be fine."

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for her at how much my dad overworked her; for all she did she deserved a lot more than three days off at Christmas break, "Can't you get any more time?"

"No, not this close to elections. These campaigns take a lot of work. It'll be fine, are you planning on coming back to the city at any time?"

"Yes, maybe; I'll have to see my friends so I might come up for a weekend…maybe New Year's."

"Good well, be sure to drop in if you do."

"Of course I will! I'll see you soon Andie,"

"You too, have a good Christmas Len."

"Have a good Christmas," I said with a smile, sharing goodbyes before hanging up. Despite the biting cold I wasn't quite ready to go back inside just yet, rather leaning against the post and looking out over the snow-covered garden, almost blue in the light of the moon. Letting out a heavy sigh, I straightened up, turning around and starting back towards the door but I didn't get two steps before I collided, once again, with another figure. I needed to start looking where I was going before I hurt someone. Except this time I could barely stumble at all before two hands caught my waist, pulling me back to a solid chest. I didn't have to look up; just by the feel of him, that familiar musky scent and the sense of security that washed over me at the warmth of the contact I knew exactly who it was.

"Sorry," I mumbled, reluctantly stepping back from his hold.

"It's fine," he returned quickly, hovering awkwardly before speaking again, "How are you?"

Letting out a short laugh, I avoided his eyes, "Fine, you?" It was near to sarcastic, but only because it was such a stupid thing to ask.

"Good." I wasn't sure what that meant- "Do you like Mason?"

Momentarily stumped at the sudden and unexpected question, I sighed once more, "Jump to the chase why don't you. No, I don't, you know I don't."

"No I don't." he retorted simply, "Not anymore. Did you sleep with him?"

I think I was expecting it so I wasn't shocked by the question, more exasperated than anything, "No, I didn't. Did he tell you I did?" It's the type of thing that he'd do and I tell you...you haven't seen me angry yet. But if he had...

"No, but you left with him and I know him well enough."

He clearly didn't know _me_ well enough then, "I didn't sleep with him. He just took me home. From what I gather he wasn't expecting Jeremy to open the door." I explained, not looking directly at him but from the corner of my eye saw his fists clench at that, "I drank a _lot_ that night Damon, I remember bits" the important bits, "and I regret bits but I haven't been that drunk in a very long time."

"Why'd you kiss him?"

"I didn't know it was him." I said for what felt like the millionth time, "That sounds ridiculous, I know, but I honestly don't recall knowing who it was."

"Even when you were leaving with him?"

"Even then…"

"That was stupid of you." he commented dryly and I very nearly cracked a smile, powerless to disagree, "What would've happened if your brother wasn't home?"

"What do you think?" I muttered, shuddering at the thought.

He was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face, his frustration at my drunkenness just as apparent, "Why didn't you come find me? Before all that…" The silent 'like you normally do' didn't need to be said. We seemed to take turns see; one time I'd go to him, the next he'd find me, and then we'd repeat. I guess we'd just fallen into a silent routine and that week was my turn.

Shrugging, I looked out over the garden once again, wrapping my arms around me as the cold air spread goose bumps up my arms. The dress wasn't exactly warm; with an almost completely open back and a lace panel by my waist, "I did," A frown creased his brow but I carried on, suddenly needing to excuse it. I didn't want to say anything, "I guess I just got distracted…" A poor lie.

He didn't buy it; he didn't even need to say anything, I just knew. He took a step closer, "Why didn't you come and find me Lena?" he asked again, more forceful this time to tell me he wasn't going to let it slide without the truth. I wasn't getting out of this one.

Biting my lip, I looked everywhere but at him, forcing a quiet laugh at the ludicrousness of what I was about to say, "Because you were already with someone! You were busy. I don't know." Swallowing thickly, hating myself for sounding so pathetic. I shook my head, shrugging, "I don't know." I said with a little less strength.

There was a slight frown on his face but he didn't say anything for a moment, just watching me as I looked down at my hands, "Sorry…"

The quiet word surprised me into meeting his gaze, frowning in confusion at the strange tone to his voice, "What for?"

He shook his head, "I don't know just…just sorry."

Hesitating a second, I nodded once, rubbing a hand up and down my arm in an attempt to warm the skin, "I'm sorry too."

Receiving only a nod, a moment of silence passed between us, and then, "Come on, you're freezing. Let's go inside." He sighed, motioning towards the door and I couldn't help but smile, stepping past him. I had to bite my lip at the feel of his hand brushing against the small of my back, radiating warmth and sparks at just the slightest of contacts. I tried to focus instead on not tripping up as we stepped back into the comparatively warm room, "Do you want a drink?"

Almost surprised by the question, I nodded once, "If you're offering."

Relief flooded through me at the sight of that smirk of his, "Stay here."

With that he slipped off into the crowd, only for his place to be occupied mere seconds later by yet another man in a tux, wandering towards me with an amused eyebrow raised, "Should I take it that all's well in the land of Delena?" Eyes widening at the unfamiliar term, he shrugged as if it were nothing, "The blonde one came up with it."

Well who else would be responsible for something like that? I shook my head in amusement, "It's getting there, where's your Anna the Bartender gone?" I asked, looking around for the brunette.

"Just Anna will do. And she's in the hall; I just wanted to come find you before we left."

Naw Jerry had a proper girlfriend…or at least they were heading in that direction. But before I could say anything to that another thought popped into my head and I ran with it, "Did you know our parents are going to the island for Christmas…?"

He paused, "No, I didn't…they're going on holiday?"

"Andie just called; apparently they're taking four days off and going down to the Bahamas." Yes it wasn't just a house; our disgustingly rich parents had gone the extra mile to buy an entire island there. It wasn't big by any means; you could walk the perimeter of it in just over half an hour, but that was beside the point. "I just thought since you saw them they might've mentioned something…"

"No…but whatever, we're gonna have an amazing Christmas. Don't let our neglectful parents ruin it now." Smiling at his attitude, I nodded in agreement, "I'll see you tomorrow sis." He said, planting a kiss on my cheek and going to rush away but I stopped him.

"Wait what do you mean tomorrow?"

He paused, frowning, "You said you'd be out tonight…"

Urm…what? "No I never…"

"Laney please, for me. Go stay with a friend, just one night."

"But why-" I cut myself off, suddenly realising what he was getting at and grimaced, "Oh that's horrible! That's _my_ home Jeremy!"

"Yes, and it's been a while! I'll even remake the bed for you. Bye sis!" He was gone before I could object, still pulling a face at the idea. Urgh, why, that's horrible.

"What's that face for?"

Turning slightly, I managed to smile in appreciation when Damon passed me the glass of cranberry juice, feeling those butterflies in my stomach but quenched them with a gulp of the dry juice, "I've just been kicked out of my own flat, the flat that I pay for and live in, so that my brother can get laid. That is what that face is for. Has Caroline left yet?"

He winced at the concept but there was a smile threatening to fight through, "She just left with Klaus, why?"

Sigh, "Thought I could stay with her…"

"Nah she's gone to Klaus'…you won't want to be going there."

"What is it with everyone tonight?"

He smirked, shrugging, "I guess it's just in the air. You can stay at mine." I paused, not expecting that. I hadn't been to his house before…all I know is that it's apparently very big and in the middle of a forest. His smirk only widened at my hesitation, leaning in a fraction to nudge my shoulder with his gently, "We have heating?" He said, lowering his voice as he did so as if it were some secret and another smile threatened.

"Well in that case…"

"Come on," He grinned, grabbing my wrist and pulling gently. Slipping straight back into our old ways, I followed without a thought, the two of us walking through the party with content smiles on our faces. I had no doubt that the tension wasn't gone yet but, just for now, I'd enjoy the respite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well that was a long one. **

**Reviews are loved**

**M**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay, I won't keep you waiting any longer**

**I have to tell you a secret though.**

**I hate this chapter.**

**But you can make up your own mind, read away.**

**.**

**.**

"Very subtle Damon, even I'm better at sneaking girls into the house than this. Hi Elena."

Trying my best to smile through just the hint of embarrassment I felt at being caught, I gave a small wave in Stefan's direction where he sat in the parlour with a book on his lap. We _could've_ come in unnoticed…if Damon hadn't accidentally knocked over a coat stand that _had_ been in a very silly place. It's not like we were even doing anything…just laughing about something or other. I could hardly even remember what. "Sure Stef, need I remind you of the last time you tried- oh wait, when was that again?"

"Just because I don't bring them here-"

"-Doesn't mean they don't exist. Yeah, yeah, so you say."

Smiling at his teasing, I followed him into the huge room, unable to stop myself from looking around in wonder. It was the most amazing place I'd ever been…yes the setting was creepy as hell but once you were inside it was incredible. Still…you couldn't help but be conscious of the fact that for miles you were just surrounded by an impenetrable, pitch black forest. "This house is awesome."

"It's alright." Rolling my eyes at his indifference, I made my way around the room as he helped himself to bourbon on the drinks cart, "You want some?"

"I will," Stefan piped up.

"Not you, you're only a toddler. Elena?"

Laughing, I shook my head, "Only if Stefan does."

He scowled at me but I only shrugged, "Lena do you want some?"

"Stefan do you want some?" I reflected.

"Yes, I do."

"Then yes Damon, _we do_." I finally answered, dropping down into the sofa with my back to him. I heard a heavy sigh, knowing that he was rolling his eyes in that exasperated way but I just watched the smirk on his brothers face as if it were a reflection. I smiled as he sat next to me a moment later, passing me a glass of the amber poison as he did so. Glancing across at his brother, I raised an eyebrow, "What about Stefan's?"

"Yeah what about mine?"

"I'm not a fucking waiter. It's on the table." Biting back a laugh as another exasperated sigh was heard and Stefan made a deal about getting up to fetch it, I pulled my knees up to my chest and took a sip of the warming drink, unconsciously leaning ever so slightly into Damon where he sat close on the long sofa. His arm was rested along the back behind my head and I could feel him absent-mindedly playing with my hair as if it were nothing, "How'd you get out of the party Stef?"

He shrugged, too focused on his book; Tolstoy's _War and Peace_…clever kid, "Told mum I felt sick."

"How original." He deadpanned, "Whatever, we're going upstairs. See you in the morning bro."

Letting him pull me to my feet again, I waved goodbye to his brother and followed him up the rather grand looking staircase. "Damon your house really is amazing," I murmured as we walked along the wide corridor, turning a corner, going through doors…it was vast. When we finally reached his room it was on what must be the opposite side of the house to where we'd just been. There were no surprises on the other side of the door; the large room somehow being exactly what I'd imagined…not that I'd imagined his room… It was big, with a ridiculously oversized yet heavenly looking bed in the centre, a huge wooden-framed mirror leaning against the wall to one side, a big closet, a TV on the wall and one long window stretching along one side, hidden behind thin cream curtains. Wandering in ahead of him, I smiled at the sight of an en-suite with no walls or anything to separate it. It sure was a far cry from any of the boys rooms I'd been in before...

Reaching the centre of the room, I turned slowly back on my heels to face him, finding him watching me with a look I couldn't quite place in his eyes, "What?"

A shadow of a smile on his face, he shook his head, "Nothing." I didn't buy it but at the same time decided not to push it, instead hovering where I was as he moved to sit on the end of the bed. A moment of silence passed before he laughed quietly, patting the mattress beside him, "C'mere,"

It was more like an order than anything. But what could I say? I was feeling defiant. So instead I took a few steps back with a small smile on my face, turning around and stopping by the chest of drawers; it was around chest height for me now but without my shoes on I'd struggle to reach the back of it. What was I looking at? Only the photo frames that were arranged on top. In the sparse room this lone personal touch grabbed my attention and I couldn't resist. There were pictures of him and his mum, one or two with Stefan, a small formal family photo near the back, various pictures of him and the boys but one caught my attention. "I like this picture…" I announced, feeling rather than hearing him approach, a warmth just behind me as he looked over my shoulder.

"So do I." he agreed as he saw the one I was looking at. It was taken just a few weeks ago at a party. I remembered it as a game night so we were all (the girls at least) in our cheerleading uniforms, all crammed into the frame and all looking ridiculously happy. I was stood in front of Damon, his arms wrapped around my waist as I leant back against him…it was cute, that's what Caroline said. Even if I excused it by saying it was only because the weather was cold that night and he was my personal radiator. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.

"And you took the piss out of me for being a photo hoarder."

"You are one."

"Then what's this?"

"_This_ is my mother getting annoyed at my room looking like a guest room. I figured a few photos would do the trick."

Turning around to look at the room once more, I didn't anticipate him being so close, pausing for a moment before relaxing, "I like it though…it's very…" What was the right word?

"Batchelor-pad-esque?"

I tilted my head to the side in consideration, "Unsentimental…so yes; what you said."

He grinned, looking proud of himself for such an achievement. Feeling a yawn coming, I ducked my head and covered my mouth, hearing his quiet chuckle, "I take that as a compliment. Come on, bed time for you."

Nodding tiredly, I caught his wrist and pulled up his sleeve to see his watch, making a small noise seeing the hour hand nearing five in the morning, "When did it get so late?" I mumbled, letting him guide me to the edge of the bed, "Wait, wait…can I borrow a shirt? This dress is too pretty to sleep in."

"That it is, I'll get you one." he said, crossing the room to the closet and returning a moment later with one of those black button downs that he seemed to wear all the time (I was doubtful that he owned anything remotely colourful). Taking it with a quiet thanks, I motioned for him to turn around before I changed. Sure every other time we were in this situation I tended to be a little drunk and wouldn't really mind him seeing me in my underwear, but the only issue this time was that that wasn't the type of dress you can wear a bra with, apart from the weird body form stick on one that I'd found in my drawer. Anyway, I left that on under the shirt, slipping off the dress and hooking it over the chair by the window, glancing behind me to him and managing a small smile as I kicked off my heels, wincing a little as my feet were flattened for the first time in hours. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

I shook my head in response, instead going into the bathroom as he changed out of his suit. Not bothering to check if he could see me or not, I let my nosy self take hold, peering into the draws and cupboards until- ah hah! I wasn't about to borrow his toothbrush but the mouthwash yes. Looking back into the room as I swished the minty liquid around my mouth, I gave a probably quite unattractive smile as he paused, watching me, then burst out laughing, changing course and walking towards me. By this point in our friendship I'd like to think I'd learnt how to avoid staring at his chest but I was probably deluding myself. So I just shrugged, stepping back as he reached across to grab his toothbrush while telling myself stubbornly to ignore it. Two minutes swishing, spit out, wash down with some water, I straightened up and gave him a toothy grin through the mirror before returning to his room and slipping into the bed. He returned not a moment later, switching off the light as he settled on the mattress.

"That's my side by the way." He whispered into the darkness after ten or so beats and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Urgh, fine, move over." I said, pushing myself up and going to crawl over him to the other side, but half away he grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him, both of us laughing as he rolled us over, "You wanted to switch!"

"I prefer you right here." He murmured and I couldn't help but agree, a comfortable warmth flooding through my bones but I had to make a joke.

"What, under you? I'm just not that kind of girl Salvatore." I teased, sparks darting across my skin as I felt his hands slip under the shirt to rest on my waist, his breath cool against my face and I just couldn't fight the smile.

"Oh what? You prefer to be on top?"

"Not bothered really."

"You're easy like that,"

Shoving his shoulder in mock offense, I didn't drop my hand back, just resting it against his chest, "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not _suggesting_ anything." Even in the dark I could tell the smirk on his face, just inches from mine, "Just telling you straight." There was something else in his tone as he said that but I couldn't place it in the darkness, instead telling myself that I was imagining it.

"You're such a charmer Salvatore."

"Only for you Gilbert" he laughed quietly, planting a kiss to the corner of my mouth then pulling away but only a fraction, both of us turning our heads ever so slightly and my hands rose to his neck, lightly combing through his hair, "You looked incredible tonight Lena…"

Pausing, I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, covering it with a small laugh, "Thank you," I muttered, and then adding "You didn't look too bad yourself."

"Oh I know,"

Barking out a laugh at his arrogance, he cut me off with a full on kiss on the lips, any thoughts or doubts flying away as I allowed myself to be wrapped up in him. Maybe I still didn't know any more about what this was…about what was going on here. Maybe I was still confused about what happened at that party the other week and maybe I was still confused. But, all of that...it was too late for now.

.

.

"Eggs"

"Ready"

"Bacon"

"Cooking"

"Sausages"

"Ready"

"Fried bread"

"On the go"

"Plates"

… "Ah,"

"Come _on_ Steffie! You're forgetting things!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands as he darted across to the cupboard where the plates were kept, collecting four and setting them out on the counter beside the stove.

"Plates ready!" He said with a grin, "What else do we need?"

"I don't know, you know what they like better than I do."

"Good point…" he muttered as we both looked around the kitchen, "Tomatoes and mushrooms."

I pulled a face at my two least favourite things but clicked my fingers and pointed to the fridge in time with the beat of the radio, "Hate 'em both but get 'em out. Ooh this is gonna be lovely." Yes, I had woken up very early…considering. With Damon still fast asleep I'd slipped out of bed, finding a pair of his boxers from the drawers and pulling them on for lack of anything better, then, downstairs I went. Five minutes later a loud yawn marked the arrival of the youngest Salvatore and after five minutes of hovering somewhat awkwardly in the kitchen we'd had the bright idea of making breakfast. At nine thirty in the morning we had at least half an hour before the other two emerged from their rooms so we had time for a few mishaps.

"I love breakfast." He sighed adoringly, passing me the mushrooms and a board and we set about cutting up the various food stuffs. Yes, we were going for the full English; the greatest breakfast of all time. Nothing could beat it. We'd turned on the radio for a constant stream of crappy pop songs as we worked; dancing around and singing…well I was at least. He was just laughing at me but what could ya do? He said he 'didn't dance'...pah

With just a few minutes to go until their scheduled arrival I set about making a pot of tea while Stefan went for the fancy looking coffee machine; lovely smells filling the large kitchen. The table was laid, everything was cooking…I couldn't wait.

"What the hell are you two up to?"

Spinning around with a grin on my face, I found Damon in the doorway, watching us with an expression somewhere between confusion and amusement at the scene in front of him, "Cooking you an amazing breakfast." Stefan said, not looking at his brother wandering towards us.

Seemingly completely baffled by the scene, Damon stopped beside me, his hand sliding around my waist and landing an almost absent-minded kiss on my cheek as he looked over what was cooking on the stove. He didn't know what he did to me…he really didn't, "Well it smells good…"

Managing a smile, I rolled my eyes, "No need to sound so surprised, I am capable of frying an egg, and Stefan here's pretty good in the kitchen."

"Pretty good?! I am amazing at cooking!" the younger brother retorted, sounding horrified at my understatement.

Laughing, I stirred the mushrooms around the pan a bit, "How are you two so damn arrogant?"

"Apparently it's a family trait," At the fourth voice from the doorway we all looked around, the other two murmuring greetings to their mother as she moved inside, "From Peppe's side of course," She added, resting a hand on my arm as she passed in a sort of comforting gesture, "Damon you should've told me Elena was staying over." She reprimanded with a knowing smile.

"Sorry Ma, it was a last minute thing."

"My brother kicked me out of my flat for the night; Damon said I could stay…"

"Of course, I'm glad he did. Your brothers in town?"

"Yeah, he's here for Christmas, maybe longer."

She nodded slowly, accepting a cup of coffee from her younger son, "Well you must come over for dinner one night. Now what have you two been cooking up? It smells fabulous."

.

.

And wasn't it just.

We spent the morning sat around the dining table in the kitchen, surrounded by empty plates of food and laughter echoing through the rooms. It was surprisingly refreshing to be able to just relax like that. I had to admit I did feel just a touch self-conscious in Damon's clothes but for some reason it was better than wearing the dress. I didn't leave until the afternoon, throwing joking curses at Damon as he laughed at the idea of me going out in public looking like this. Either way it was going to look like a walk of shame but I'd decided that this was more subtle…by a near infinitesimal fraction. The shirt was almost long enough to be a dress anyway...

I said goodbye to Elizabeth and Stefan in the kitchen after helping clean up, collecting my things before Damon walked me to do the door. I'd followed him here in my car last night rather than leaving one at the Lockwood's so I wouldn't have to go anywhere later. Still in his pyjama bottoms with the addition of a top (both fortunately and unfortunately), he went as far as to open my door for me, mock-seriousness all round, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime," he muttered, leaning on one hand against the top of the door, just inches from me, "She'll hold you to that dinner by the way. I think she likes you."

Smiling, I shrugged slightly, "She's lovely," It was the truth. If I was being honest I'd say I was jealous of him; he clearly had a good relationship with his mum. I wanted that…I'd _always_ wanted a _normal_ relationship with my parents, my mum in particular, but it was so impossible I never spent time even thinking about it. "Have a good Christmas Damon."

He sighed, nodding once, "I'll see you again before it. But you too Len." My breath seemed to catch in my throat as he brought up a hand to ghost against the side of my head, pressing a kiss to my cheek and pulling away, in slow motion almost but in reality it was less than two seconds, "Drive safe."

Swallowing thickly, I just about managed a smile, getting into the car and he closed the door. The drive back to my flat passed in mere moments and as soon as I got inside I just curled up on the sofa and switched on the TV, staring blindly at the poor daytime television. I had to stop it. I could feel it in my chest, in my gut; a strange and unfamiliar warm feeling slowly spreading as the weeks wore on. If I wasn't careful it was going to explode and what would I do then? I liked him being my friend, he'd said a million times he didn't want a relationship. I wasn't going to risk anything, I couldn't. I wouldn't be that girl who needed a label to whatever we were, I wouldn't be the girl who'd force him into a relationship because we kissed a few times, I wouldn't do it.

So what should I do?

.

.

**Damon's POV**

"So how long have you been together?"

Tearing my eyes away from the car as it disappeared down the lane, I turned to see my mother stood by the front door, arms crossed as she leant against the door jamb with an amused but knowing look in her eyes. I feigned ignorance, "What do you mean?"

"You and Elena," She sighed, seeing right through me as I crossed the gravel slowly towards her, "I wasn't born yesterday. How long have you and Elena been together?"

Squirming a little at the untouched subject, I shook my head, "We're not together. We're just friends…"

In an instant her eyes narrowed, that look on her face that had always scared me a little. My mother was one of the kindest and gentlest people you'd ever meet, but god damn when you did something wrong…she was the one person in the world that I would never want to disappoint. Probably also the one person in the world that I was just a tad scared of. "And then some, I'm sure." Oh it sounded so much worse... "Don't do that Damon, not with her. She deserves better than to be one of your flings."

Well I wasn't expecting that, immediately jumping to my own defence, "I never said that! I care about her…" Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone. Can you imagine what the boys would say? I didn't do relationships; everyone knew that. _She_ knew that...

Her gaze softened ever so slightly but there was a sadder look in her eyes that made me feel like I was doing the worst thing but I didn't know what, "Oh I know _mio figlio_, I can see that." She said but I could tell there was something else, "But can she?"

.

.

**Elena's POV**

Christmas in the Sommers-Saltzman house was as perfect as we'd envisioned, if not better. With Jenna's poor culinary skills and cheesy yuletide tunes on the radio; presents, crackers, lights and an abundance of food, walks in the snow and a log fire in the evenings, it must be the best Christmas I'd ever had. On the morning of Christmas Eve I met up with the others at the Grill to exchange gifts before Jeremy and I drove over to Fells' Church but apart from that I hadn't seen anyone in a while. And other than a couple of texts exchanged on Christmas Day, I hadn't spoken to Damon since I last saw him. That was something I'd tried to put out of my mind for the holiday.

Rose and Lexi Skyped on the day, all dolled up in their seasonal gear. In previous years I'd spent the day at my parents house with Jeremy mainly, but last year in his absence I'd been adopted by Rose's family for another very good holiday. This year though, they'd come up with a fabulous idea. Monday the 30th of December…I was heading back to the city. Just for a night…one night and one night only. A huge New Year's extravaganza was happening in Mystic Falls and I'd promised I'd go to that so it could only be the single night. I was sure it'd be a good one though…plans had been made.

"Is that everything?"

Checking the boot of the car and my pockets one more time, I nodded, "Yep, that's all I need." One decent sized bag; that was perfect.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy questioned, "You haven't left your phone or your toothpaste or-"

"-Jesus Jer I packed everything! And there isn't anything I couldn't borrow."

He raised an eyebrow in a sort of 'are you sure about that' way and I paused…had I forgotten something obvious? "Fake ID?"

Opening my mouth to say 'of course', the words escaped my grasp as he pulled it out of his pocket, "Damn you."

"Not that you'll need it."

"Of course I won't, you know I would never touch alcohol Jeremy. Straight edge, T-total...you know me." I teased back, closing the boot of his car and brushing off my hands, "Can we go?! I don't want to miss my train."

"In a minute, your friends are here."

Looking over my shoulder in confusion, a smile spread across my face at the sight of Caroline, Klaus and Damon walking in our direction, "Lennie!" the blonde greeted, running forward and pulling me into a hug, "Merry Christmas!"

Laughing quietly I shook my head, "Care, I hate to be the one to break it to you but Christmas is over-"

"-Why does everyone keep saying that? It's the fifth day of Christmas. I cannot wait for New Years though. Where are you going?" she rushed out, waving to Jeremy behind me as she did so.

Hesitating for a moment, I motioned back to the car, "Back to New York-"

"-What?!"

"Let me finish!" I laughed, not quite expecting the loud reaction. Sparing a look in Damon's direction, I saw the confusion in his eyes and explained, "Just for a night, there's a pre-New Year's party and I can't ring in the new year without seeing my old friends. With any luck I'll be back for tomorrow evening."

"No, Len, there is no luck involved. Your train gets in tomorrow at five o'clock and since I'm driving two hours to pick you up you better be on it."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my brothers comment, "Yeah, yeah whatever, I'll be there. Perhaps not in very friendly mood but I'll try my best."

"But Len you were just telling me that you wouldn't drink"

Aiming a mock glare in my brother's direction, he just grinned, "Jer, who are we going out with?"

He sighed, "The school group."

"Aand what does that mean?" I questioned in my patronising 'prep school teacher' voice.

Another heavy sigh, "Teenage idiots with more money than sense?"

"Almost, it means Luke the teenage alcoholic."

He made a face and groaned, "Oh god not him again," Jeremy did _not_ like Luke the teenage alcoholic, "Don't do what you did last time. You cannot physically handle that much alcohol."

"Oh but I can try! It's his turn to win anyway so I have to try even harder." And I probably would, "But at this rate we're gonna miss my train. You ready to get your Ice Man on?"

He laughed at the Generation Kill reference, getting it straight away, "Sure am, I'll warm up the humvee."

"You better be at that party Lennie," Caroline insisted, grabbing my hand and shaking it gently and I nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'll be there." I promised before giving her a hug, then Klaus and finally Damon, sinking into him a little more as we both held on a moment longer than necessary.

"Have a good trip." He said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as we came apart.

With a smile I nodded quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

And, with a final warning of what my absence at the party tomorrow would result in, I got into the 'humvee' and off we went. Back to the city, back to my home and back to my friends and family. Weird how it didn't feel remotely like home anymore...

.

.

.

**Well...that was a complete train wreck.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**M**


End file.
